Traumzeit
by Chromoxid
Summary: Eigentlich sollten es ja nur einfach schöne Sommerferien werden. Doch Hermione wird überfallen und alles deutet darauf hin, dass ein vermeintlich ungefährliches Experiment die Todesser auf ihre Spur gesetzt hat. Ihre Eltern sind verschwunden und nicht nur
1. Der Überfall

Diese Geschichte begann vor HBP und verläuft so gesehen in einer parallelen Realität. Einige Dinge, die meine Geschichte nicht stören werde ich an gegebener Stelle einbauen, auch die eine oder andere Person aber im Grunde ist die Geschichte unabhängig von den Entwicklungen bei JKR nach Band 5. Das Rating bezieht sich größtenteils auf physische und psychische Gewalt. Vor allem letztere ist ein Thema, dass ich nicht ganz vermeiden kann. Es wird auch die eine oder andere romantische Entwicklung geben. Wer jedoch wilde Sexszenen sucht, wird vielleicht enttäuscht sein. Ich möchte meinen Figuren, den eigenen wie den geliehenen, gerne ein wenig Intimität bewahren. Wenigstens auf diesem Gebiet. Die seelischen Abgründe finde ich faszinierender und sie sagen auch wesentlich mehr aus. Ein letzter Hinweis: Ich lege gerne Schleifen in meinen Geschichten und nehme die Fäden dazu an späterer Stelle immer wieder auf, wer also Rätsel mag, ist hier genau richtig...

* * *

**Der Überfall**

"Hermione, gibst Du mir bitte das Buch dort drüben?"

"Das über die Populationsdichte der arktischen Wolfsrudel?"

"Nein, das fang ich heute nicht mehr an. Nur noch kurz das mit den Fotos und Kennzeichnungen von meinem Forschungsrudel. Sobald ich damit durch bin, können wir uns unser wohlverdientes Eis genehmigen." Nenya grinste breit.

"Schließlich will ich ja auch noch was von meiner kleinen Schwester haben, wir sehen uns viel zu selten."

Hermione sah von ihrem Buch auf. "Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Vorteil, dass Du wenigstens in Edinburgh promovierst und sich unsere Ferien überschneiden."

"Ja, nur schade, dass Du außerhalb Deiner Schule nicht zaubern darfst. Ich würde es so gerne mal sehen. Weißt Du, alle Briefe die Du mir in den vergangenen Jahren geschrieben hast, seit wir uns kennen gelernt haben, waren irgendwie immer wie aus einer anderen Welt und ich habe mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als darin eintauchen zu können. Was gäbe ich nicht darum, auch zaubern zu können..." Nenya seufzte.

"Ich finde diese Trennung zwischen der magischen und der nichtmagischen Welt auch furchtbar. Es fördert doch nur die Intoleranz gegenüber..."

Doch sie kann nie dazu, diesen Satz zu vollenden, denn ein lautes Poltern und Krachen an der Hintertür unterbrach sie.

Hermione Granger, Siebtklässlerin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, verstummte augenblicklich und hechtete sich reflexartig hinter die Couch, auf der sie eben noch gesessen hatte, wobei sie ihre ältere Halbschwester unsanft mit sich riss.

"Was...?"

"Pst! Sei leise!"

An der Hintertür der kleinen Ferienhütte ertönten leise Stimmen, Männerstimmen, und heftiges Fluchen.

"Verdammte Muggel! Hier bricht man sich ja sämtliche Knochen! Möchte mal wissen, was der Lord mit diesem verdammten Schlammblut vorhat, warum können wir die Hütte nicht einfach abfackeln?"

"Halt endlich Dein dummes Maul Rockwood und sei leise!"

Es war mit einem Mal sehr still geworden, nur das Knarren der alten Holzstufen war zu hören.

Severus Snape fluchte im Stillen ebenfalls vor sich hin. Ein Todesserüberfall am helllichten Tag, was für ein Wahnsinn. Eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn und dann auch noch auf eine seiner Schülerinnen. Wollte der Lord etwa, dass er aufflog? War das ein Test? Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? Definitiv ja. Denn Granger wusste vom Orden und seiner Doppelrolle.   
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.  
Wenn sie nur seine Stimme erkannte und anders reagierte als erwartet, flog er auf...

Hermione war hinter der Couch in Verteidigungsposition gegangen. Angstschweiß perlte auf ihrer nun blassen Stirn und sie hatte ihre Augen fest in denen ihrer Halbschwester versenkt, die ebenfalls vor Furcht geweitet waren.  
Todesser formte ihr Mund geräuschlos und Nenya nickte verstehend. Während Hermione ihren Zauberstab zückte, sah sich Nenya nun ebenfalls nach etwas um, das als Waffe zu gebrauchen war. Die Auswahl war sehr dürftig  
In diesem Moment betraten drei, in schwarze Roben gehüllte, maskierte Gestalten das Zimmer. Einer sicherte die Hintertür, ein weiterer den Vorderausgang mit der Veranda. Der dritte erhob die Stimme: "Durchsuchen wir die Wohnung. Wenn sie sich versteckt haben, finden wir sie hier schnell, sonst warten wir hier auf sie." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er den Kleiderschrank, riss die Bügel auseinander und begann systematisch die wenigen Verstecke der kleinen Wohnung zu durchforsten.

Nenya nickte Hermione zu, zeigte dann auf sich und den Todesser an der Vordertür, deutete dann auf Hermione und den Todesser an der Hintertür. Angriff, hieß es, sei die beste Verteidigung und in diesem Fall war es ihre einzige Chance.

Der Todesser war inzwischen an die Couch herangetreten, hinter der die beiden nicht zu atmen wagten. Er spürte nur noch, wie ihm plötzlich etwas den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss und er von etwas Schwerem getroffen wurde, das ihm sofort die Luft aus den Lungen presste, so das er nicht einmal einen Überraschungslaut von sich geben konnte. Hermione thronte oben auf der umgestürzten Couch, über dem nun Bewusstlosen. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab augenblicklich auf den Angreifer an der Hintertür und schrie "Petrificus totalus".  
Doch der Todesser wich geschickt aus, so dass der Fluch ihn verfehlte, bekam den Fuß des unter der Sitzecke Begrabenen zu fassen und beide waren verschwunden. Nur entfernt registrierte Hermione das Splittern hinter sich, mit dem die Verandatür zerbarst. Sie blickte noch immer verstört und entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der eben noch, knapp einen Meter vor ihr, ein Todesser gekniet hatte, als ein weiteres Krachen sie herumfahren ließ.

Hinter ihr, an der Vordertür, sah die Wohnung aus, als hätte ein Taifun gewütet. Die Glastür lag in Scherben, ein Bücherregal war umgeworfen und inmitten der Szene lag Nenya, noch immer mit ihrem Buch in der Hand, neben einem augenscheinlich bewusstlosen Todesser und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Ein großer Glassplitter aus der Verandatür steckte tief in ihrem rechten Oberschenkel.

Hermione eilte zu ihr. "Oh verdammt Nenya, das sieht böse aus und wie das blutet!"

"Am besten wir lassen das erstmal so wie es ist. Wenn wir das jetzt rausziehen, machen wir vermutlich noch mehr kaputt und es verschlimmert die Blutung."

"Wir müssen schnell hier weg, vielleicht kommen noch mehr von denen."  
Hermione war verzweifelt. Sie musste irgendwie Hilfe holen, doch sie besaß keine Eule.

"Den hier sollten wir aber fesseln, bevor er wieder aufwacht. Sonst verschwindet der auch noch", presste Nenya mit schmerzverzogenen Lippen hervor und riss dem Todesser die Maske vom Gesicht. "Oh, nicht das auch noch." Hermione wurde noch blasser. "Das ist Snape. So ziemlich der einzige, den wir nicht k.o. schlagen sollten."

* * *

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50-mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	2. Verstecken

**Verstecken**

Sie fühlte schüchtern seinen Puls, schaute dann Nenya an und sagte: "Der Puls scheint soweit in Ordnung."

"Ist das einer Deiner Lehrer? Der Doppelspion?", hauchte sie unhörbar.

Hermione nickte. Dann rastete ihr Verstand wieder ein und begann mit gewohnter Routine zu arbeiten. Sie sagte entschlossen: "Hier wird es vielleicht jeden Moment vor Auroren oder noch mehr Todessern wimmeln und keinem von denen können wir trauen. Die Auroren wissen nichts von Snape und würden auch sofort Dein Gedächtnis löschen. Na ja und die Todesser... Weißt Du ja selbst."  
Hermione schluckte.

Nenya ließ ihren Blick suchend durchs Zimmer schweifen.

"Los, hilf mir schnell mit der Couch. Wir verstecken den hier erst einmal im Bettkasten."

Doch viel weiter kamen sie nicht. Sie hatten den bewusstlosen Spion gerade mühsam an Armen und Beinen durchs Zimmer geschleift und in den Bettkasten verfrachtet, den er fast vollständig ausfüllte, als auch schon das Geräusch mehrerer apparierender Zauberer vor der Hütte zu vernehmen war. Gnädigerweise war der Eingang durch einige Kiefern verdeckt, die einen direkten Einblick in das Innere des Zimmers verwehrten.

Hermione lugte seitlich aus dem Fenster.

"Auroren! Besser Du versteckst Dich auch. Ich rede mit ihnen und versuche sie abzulenken. Die werden mich höchstwahrscheinlich mit ins Ministerium nehmen und bevor ich mit dem Orden Verbindung aufnehmen kann, kann es Stunden dauern. Versuch mit Snape zu reden, sobald er zu sich kommt. Aber verschwindet so schnell wie möglich von hier!"

Die Stimmen waren inzwischen an der Tür angelangt. Nenya quetschte sich ebenfalls in die Couch, in der es jetzt sehr eng war und versuchte den dumpf pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Bein unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Hermione klappte das Polster zu und schwang sich im selben Moment darauf. In diesem Augenblick betraten die Auroren das Zimmer, sicherten es zuerst nach allen Seiten ab und durchsuchten anschließend jeden Winkel mit Ausnahme der Couch, auf der nun eine sichtlich aufgelöste und heftig schluchzende Hermione saß, die Beine fest mit den Armen umschlungen, und eine oscarreife Vorstellung gab.

Snape hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt um sich etwas geniales einfallen zu lassen. Nachdem Lucius das Zimmer durchsucht hatte, waren nur zwei Möglichkeiten übrig geblieben. Entweder die Mädchen hatten Glück gehabt und waren nicht da, oder sie waren hinter der Couch in Deckung gegangen. In dem Moment, als sich der Teppich unter dem strauchelnden Malfoy straffte, hatte Snape Gewissheit.

Von Rockwood unbemerkt, schaffte er es gerade noch, Malfoy mit einem Lähmzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen, als die Couch nach vorne gekippt wurde und Malfoy unter sich begrub. Dann, noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, auch Rockwood unbemerkt auszuschalten, sah er sich mit einem Gegner konfrontiert, mit dem er so nicht gerechnet hatte.

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, nicht sehr groß, nicht schlank und zierlich wie Granger, eher kräftig und muskulös. Sie hatte leuchtend karottenrote Haare, die mit blauen Strähnen durchsetzt waren und hielt ein Buch in der Hand. Ein Buch? Snape schaffte es gerade noch den Fluch, der eigentlich Rockwood treffen sollte, von ihr abzulenken. Er traf die Eingangstür und zertrümmerte sie, bevor er von dem Buch an der Schläfe getroffen wurde und die Welt in gnädiger Finsternis versank.

Als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, war es dunkel. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Er überprüfte mit seinen erwachenden Sinnen seinen Körper nach Verletzungen, doch außer monströsen Kopfschmerzen konnte er nichts ernsthaftes feststellen. Vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung. Damit konnte er das Apparieren schon mal vergessen.

Großartig. Von einem Mädchen mit einem Buch erschlagen. Ganz toll Severus! Er konnte es kaum glauben. Immer noch gab er nach außen kein sichtbares Zeichen, dass er erwacht war. Erst musste er die Lage sondieren, denn eine Fehleinschätzung der gegenwärtigen Situation konnte ihn das Leben kosten. War er gefangen genommen worden? Er spürte keine Fesseln, doch ob ein Fluch auf ihm lag, konnte er nur feststellen, indem er sich bewegte. Das wiederum würde Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken, also ließ er es vorerst bleiben. Ohne seinen Zauberstab hatte er jedenfalls nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Ein zweiter war im Saum seines Umhangs versteckt, da kam er aber so auch nicht ran.

Es war heiß und eng in seinem Gefängnis und er konnte über sich und um sich herum gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Jemand weinte.  
Und da, ganz nah an seinem Ohr spürte er mehr, als das er es hören konnte, wie jemand stoßweise und sehr unregelmäßig atmete, wie um sich nicht zu verraten.  
Er hätte es auch beinahe nicht gemerkt, aber es war so nah. Snape zuckte ungewollt zusammen und spürte plötzlich eine Hand mit festem Druck auf seinem Mund - warm und verschwitzt. Eine sehr leise Stimme hauchte in sein Ohr. "Pst. Leise!"  
Sie zitterte leicht. Er nickte zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte und die Hand verschwand. Zurück blieb ein salziger Geschmack auf seinen Lippen.

"Wo sind wir hier und wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", hauchte er kaum hörbar.

"Hermiones Schwester und in der Couch!"

"Auroren?"

"Jepp."

"Wo ist Miss Granger?"

"Genau über uns. Sieht so aus, als würden sich ihre sommerlichen Theaterworkshops bezahlt machen." Nenya gluckste leise. Die Situation war einfach absurd.

"Seit wann hat Miss Granger eine Schwester? Das würde ich wissen!" Snape war ärgerlich und misstrauisch zugleich.

"Halbschwester, wir teilen uns denselben Vater. Nun Hermione ist fast 17 ich werde 27."

"Sie waren nicht in Hogwarts." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

"Nun, ich kann leider nicht zaubern."

"Sie sind eine Muggel!"

"Sch..."

"Warum zur Hölle wissen Sie dann über unsere Welt bescheid? Kann dieses neunmalkluge Gör nicht ein einziges Mal ihre vorlaute Klappe halten!" Snape zischte durch zusammengebissene Zähne und Nenya hatte das Gefühl ihre Knochen würden bei diesem Geräusch kristallisieren.

Sie lehnte sich ganz dicht an sein Ohr, so das ihre Lippen seine Wange beinahe berührten und hauchte mit eisiger Grabesstimme, die Snape nicht besser hinbekommen hätte: "Reden Sie nie wieder so von meiner Schwester. Wir hatten noch nie Geheimnisse voreinander. Ich bin überhaupt der einzige Mensch, dem sie sich bedingungslos anvertrauen kann. Es hat niemals ein Dritter was erfahren. Selbst unsere Eltern wissen nur Bruchstücke von dem, was ihr in den vergangenen Jahren passiert ist. Aber gerade in diesem Moment, rettet dieses neunmalkluge Gör Ihnen Ihren verdammten Arsch!"

Snape knurrte, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

"Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden."

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab?"

"Moment, den habe ich... Hier, bitte." Sie reichte den Stab im Dunkel weiter, wobei sich ihre Hände trafen.

"Was ist mit Ihren Händen?"

"Was soll damit sein?"

"Nun, eben waren sie noch warm, jetzt sind sie eisig."

"Ich schätze ich sollte aufhören zu bluten", presste Nenya, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme hervor.

"Sie sind verletzt? Wo?"

"Mir steckt ein Stück Verandatür im rechten Oberschenkel."

"Lumos minimalis."

Ein sehr schwaches Licht glomm am Ende von Snapes Zauberstab auf.  
Kurz trafen sich ihre Augen. Seine waren vollkommen schwarz und sahen irgendwie gruselig aus. Nenya hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr damit auf den Grund der Seele blicken. Mit diesem Mann wollte sie nicht verfeindet sein. Doch im Moment verspürte sie keine Angst vor ihm, lediglich dieses altbekannte Kribbeln in den Knochen, das ihr sagte, dass dieser Mann äußerst gefährlich war, doch in diesem Augenblick zumindest nicht für sie. Ja, und zudem sehr interessant und geheimnisvoll.

Ihr Herz setze einem Schlag lang aus und schlug dann langsam und sehr deutlich in ihrem Hals weiter. Sie hätte schwören können, Snape konnte es hören. Der Lichtschein wanderte an Ihrem Körper abwärts, zu ihrem inzwischen blutdurchtränkten Oberschenkel, aus dem einige Zentimeter eines breiten Glassplitters ragten.  
Snape atmete scharf ein.

"Sie brauchen einen Druckverband."

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber erstmal müssen wir hier raus."

Die Stimmen entfernten sich langsam. Noch ein einsames Knarren der Diele, dann war es still.

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	3. Zwiespalt

**Zwiespalt**

Severus Snape dachte angestrengt nach. Apparieren war im Moment einfach zu gefährlich, zu zweit ohnehin. Zudem konnte man nicht ins Hauptquartier des Ordens apparieren und am Tag mitten auf dem Grimmauldplatz mit einer blutenden Frau auf den Armen aufzutauchen, war einfach zu auffällig. Dasselbe galt auch für Hogsmeade. Ehe er mit ihr zum Schloss gelaufen wäre, wäre sie wahrscheinlich verblutet und er konnte es sich auch nicht leisten, so von Voldemorts Spionen gesehen zu werden.

Das war das nächste Problem. Voldemort. Er brauchte eine verdammt gute Geschichte, um sein plötzliches Verschwinden und diesen grandios fehlgeschlagenen Auftrag zu erklären. Er konnte natürlich mit diesem Mädchen hier und jetzt vor dem Lord auftauchen, ihm erklären das Granger aufgrund der Inkompetenz seiner beiden Begleiter entkommen war, ihre Schwester aber gut als Druckmittel zu gebrauchen wäre, um sie in die Falle zu locken.

Doch es war zu riskant.  
Er würde dem Lord zu sehr in die Hände spielen und keine weitere Chance bekommen, sie zu befreien. Wenn er dieses Mädchen bei Voldemort abliefern würde, wäre ihr Tod beschlossene Sache.  
Allerdings hätte es den Vorteil, seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen und ihn so aus dieser äußerst gefährlichen Lage zu befreien. Verdammt, schließlich war Krieg und im Krieg starben nun einmal Menschen. Jeden verfluchten Tag brachten Voldemort und seine Anhänger Muggel um. An seinen eigenen Händen klebte bereits genug Blut, es würde keinen Unterschied mehr machen. Wenn der Kampf gegen Voldemort erfolgreich sein sollte, so mussten nun einmal Opfer gebracht werden. Das Mädchen neben ihm würde es nicht einmal mehr mitkriegen. Sie hatte durch den Blutverlust bereits vor Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren.

Zu viele Severus, raunte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Zu viele Leben hast du bereits zerstört, soviel Blut an deinen Händen.

Dann sollte eines mehr oder weniger auch keine Rolle mehr spielen. Aber leider spielte es eine Rolle. Er war noch immer ein Todesser und doch war etwas ganz entscheidend anders.

Er traf in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung, von der er inständig hoffte, dass er sie nicht bereuen würde. Dann kramte er aus den Tiefen der Couch ein Kleidungsstück hervor, wie es sich anfühlte eine Socke, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und flüsterte Portus.

Es war sicherer, gleich aus der jetzigen Position heraus zu verschwinden.Vielleicht wurde das Zimmer noch immer überwacht. Er legte seinen Arm um die junge Frau, die nur noch sehr flach atmete, berührte mit der Socke ihre Hand und das vertraute Reißen hinter seinem Nabel katapultierte ihn in Lupins Wohnzimmer.

Die Hütte lag weit abgelegen von jeder menschlichen Behausung in einer bewaldeten Talsenke und bot für kurze Zeit ein ideales Versteck. Das Ministerium würde nicht lange brauchen, um auf den ungenehmigten Portschlüssel aufmerksam zu werden. Doch ein bis zwei Stunden würde er sicher haben.

Kaum in der Hütte angekommen, begann er sich um die Blutung zu kümmern. Hoffentlich hatte der Werwolf eine umfangreiche Hausapotheke, denn ohne einen blutbildenden Trank wäre die Sache aussichtslos.  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und ein paar leise gemurmelten Worten verschwand der Splitter aus Nenyas Bein, ebenso wie die blutdurchtränkte Jeans. Trotz der ernsten Lage gelang es Severus nicht, bei dem sich bietenden Anblick ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Das Mädchen trug Boxershorts. Der Tag steckte wahrlich voller Überraschungen.

Mit routinierten Bewegungen legte er den Druckverband an und machte sich auf die Suche nach Lupins Tränkeschrank. Seine Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen. Das Arsenal an Phiolen und Salben hätte mit Hogwarts Krankenstation konkurrieren können.

Er nahm sich den gesuchten Trank, kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und flößte ihn der jungen Frau mit geübtem Griff ein. Dann wickelte er sie in eine Decke und lagerte ihre Beine hoch. Nun hieß es warten. In etwa dreißig Minuten konnte er es dann wagen, sie mit Flohpulver zu transportieren.

Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens saßen Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody um den Küchentisch und übten sich in Geduld. Ein Unterfangen bei dem sie kläglich versagten.  
Gerade als Remus zum wiederholten Male aufsprang, um eine seiner rastlosen Runden durch die Küche zu drehen, verfärbten sich die Flammen des Kamins grün und Minerva McGonagall trat heraus.

"Minerva, gibt es etwas neues von Hermione?" Tonks war ebenfalls aufgesprungen.

"Ja, man hat sie gefunden und sie ist unverletzt. Die Auroren haben sie heute Nachmittag nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Todesserüberfall ins Ministerium gebracht, um ihre Aussage aufzunehmen. Albus ist unterwegs, um sie abzuholen."

"Was ist mit Severus?" Remus Lupin gelang es nicht vollständig, die Nervosität aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

"Bis jetzt wissen wir noch nicht genau was passiert ist und ob er mit der Sache überhaupt etwas zu tun hat. Es wäre mehr als ungewöhnlich. Seit Voldemort seinen Spion in Hogwarts hat...", ihre Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch, "...versucht er ihn so gut es geht aus der Schusslinie herauszuhalten damit er nicht auffliegt. Er nutzt stattdessen lieber Severus strategisches Talent. Wenn er an dieser Aktion beteiligt war, dann muss es etwas sein, das für Voldemort sehr wichtig ist. Ein Todesserüberfall am Tage, selbst in einer so abgelegenen Gegend, ist außergewöhnlich und beunruhigend."

In diesem Moment verfärbten sich die Flammen erneut und Snape trat aus dem Kamin. In den Armen hielt er eine Wolldecke, aus der ein Paar Beine ragten.

"Severus!" Minerva stürzte auf ihn zu, warf dann einen fragenden Blick auf seine ungewöhnliche Last und fragte: "Wer ist das? Severus, geht es Dir gut, bist Du verletzt? Und kannst Du uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

Die anderen waren ebenfalls herangetreten. Snape erlaubte sich, ob ihres Fragensturmes, ein kleines Lächeln.

"Mir geht es gut Minerva, mach Dir keine Sorgen." Zumindest jetzt noch, doch das sprach er nicht aus.

"Das ist Miss Grangers Halbschwester. Sie wurde bei dem Überfall verletzt, ist aber außer Gefahr. Sie braucht nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf." Mit diesen Worten packte er sie in Lupins Arme. "Am besten bringst Du sie rauf in eines der Gästezimmer, aber schließ bitte ab. Das Mädchen ist eine Muggel und je weniger sie vom Hauptquartier zu sehen bekommt, umso besser."

Lupin verschwand in Richtung zweiten Stock. Snape ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Daran hatte leider auch der Trank, den er in Lupins Wohnung genommen hatte, nichts ändern können.

Die anderen setzten sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

"Ist Miss Granger inzwischen auch wieder aufgetaucht", verlangte Snape zu wissen.

"Ja, im Ministerium. Albus holt sie gerade ab. Wir wissen leider noch nichts genaues, aber Kingsley ist unterwegs, um mit Miss Grangers Eltern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bis dahin bleibt sie erst einmal hier."

"Was ist mit Potter?"

"Arabella sagt, es sei alles ruhig."

"Die Weasleys?"

"Sind in Rumänien, bei Charlie."

"Mhmm", brummte Snape, während er sich die schmerzende Schläfe rieb.

"Severus, was ist mit Voldemort? Was wirst Du ihm sagen?" Moody, der bis dahin schweigend zugehört hatte, fixierte den dunklen Zauberer mit seinem magischen Auge.

Snape stöhnte auf und Verzweiflung stahl sich in seine Stimme. "Wenn ich das wüsste... Ich brauche eine verdammt gute Geschichte, oder ich verliere schneller meinen Kopf, als Albus Zitronenbrausebonbon sagen kann."

"Wir lassen uns was Gutes einfallen, Severus. Sobald Albus mit Hermione zurück ist und sie uns erzählen kann, was sie im Ministerium ausgesagt hat. Mach Dir keine Sorgen." Der Werwolf war, von den andern unbemerkt, wieder in die Küche getreten und musterte den Tränkemeister besorgt, wobei er versuchte, soviel Zuversicht wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen. Nach Sirius Tod war ganz allmählich ein Band der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden entstanden. Dünn und leicht zerreißbar zu Anfang, doch in den folgenden Monaten war es immer stärker geworden. Es verband zwei Außenseiter, die außerhalb der Gesellschaft standen und aufgrund dessen, was sie waren, auch immer stehen würden. Beiden schien es Stabilität und Halt zu geben, auch wenn sie vor anderen ihre alten Kämpfe und Sticheleien gerne weiterführten. Ob nun aus alter Gewohnheit, oder um nach außen den Schein zu wahren, war nicht so ganz ersichtlich.

Snape nickte dankbar. "Warten wir auf Albus und Kingsley. Wir haben viel zu bereden."

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	4. Besprechungen

**Besprechungen**

Kurze Zeit später trafen auch Albus, Hermione und zuletzt Kingsley ein. Hermione, die dreckig, erschöpft und verheult aussah, stürmte sofort zu Snape.

"Professor? Was ist mit meiner Schwester?"

"Miss Granger...", die Stirnfalte vertiefte sich sichtbar, "Ihre... Schwester... ist oben im zweiten Stock, in einem der Gästezimmer. Sie schläft vermutlich noch, infolge ihrer Verletzung und des Trankes, den ich ihr gegeben habe."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

"Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge Miss Granger. Ich verstehe etwas von meiner Arbeit."  
Himmel, glaubten diese Kinder etwa immer noch, er wolle sie vergiften? Snapes Gesicht verfinstert sich zusehends.

Diesen Augenblick hielt McGonagall für angebracht, um sich einzuschalten.

"Gehen Sie bitte nach oben, Miss Granger, und wecken sie Ihre Schwester. In den Schränken werden Sie auch ein paar saubere Kleidungsstücke finden. Machen Sie sich etwas frisch und kommen Sie beide dann bitte so schnell wie möglich wieder herunter. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen und sehr wenig Zeit."

"Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermione matt und verließ die Küche.

Wenig später hatte sich die Runde, bestehend aus den Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall, und Snape, Remus Lupin, den Auroren Tonks, Moody und Shacklebolt, sowie Hermione und Nenya, um den hölzernen Küchentisch gruppiert. Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und obwohl es Zeit zum Essen gewesen wäre, verspürte keiner der Anwesenden großen Hunger.  
Eine unangenehme Spannung lag in der Luft.  
Dumbledore eröffnete das Treffen, indem er sich an Snape wandte.

"Severus, bitte fang Du an. Gib uns einen groben Überblick über die heutigen Ereignisse. Hermione kann dann den Teil im Ministerium ergänzen. So sollten wir am besten in der Lage sein, die Hintergründe zu rekonstruieren, die zu dem Überfall geführt haben und uns ein Alibi für Dich zu überlegen."

Snape nickte und warf dann finstere Blicke in die Runde, die vornehmlich Hermione und Nenya trafen. Sie zeigten ziemlich deutlich, was er von ihrer Anwesenheit bei einem Treffen des Ordens hielt. Vor allem Nenyas Teilnahme betrachtete er als überflüssig und riskant, doch hatte der Direktor in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen deutlich gemacht, dass er die Informationen der beiden, gerade für den Punkt, warum Hermione überhaupt das Ziel eines Todesserangriffs geworden war, für relevant hielt. Severus gab ihm im Stillen Recht. Das Ganze war immer noch reichlich mysteriös. Irgendetwas musste in den vergangenen Tagen passiert sein, als die beiden zusammen waren - etwas das für den Lord von größter Wichtigkeit war. Diese Information war von entscheidender Bedeutung!  
Severus begann mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme seinen Bericht.

Es war kurz vor Mittag und Snape genoss es, sich an diesem sonnigen und angenehm warmen Tag vollkommen seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Die Ferien schenkten ihm die nötige Ruhe und so hatte der Meister der Zaubertränke den heutigen Tag damit begonnen, seine Zutaten einer gründlichen Inventur zu unterziehen, die Bestände zu katalogisieren, die Inhalte der Gläser zu überprüfen und überlagertes auszusortieren. Er war bester Laune. Die systematische, ja beinahe meditative Art seines Vorgehens, schenkte ihm ein seltenes Gefühl des inneren Friedens. Die Gewissheit von keinem Schüler unterbrochen zu werden, rundete das Ganze ab.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen säuberlich aufgereiht Drachenschuppen, Basiliskenhaut und Zähne (in dieses Hinsicht war Potters Abenteuer in seinem zweiten Schuljahr ein großer Gewinn für die Schule gewesen - der Wert dieser Zutaten könnte einige Verließe in Gringotts füllen), sowie unzählige Kräuter und Mineralien. Der Kerker duftete heute wie eine Mischung aus einem Heuboden nach dem Einbringen der Ernte und einer sehr umfangreichen Apotheke.  
Snape trug gerade das Gewicht und die Anzahl der soeben abgewogenen Drachenschuppen in seine Kartei ein, als das Mal an seinem Arm zu brennen begann.

Mehr aus Überraschung als vor Schmerz schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er wurde gerufen? Zu dieser Zeit? Es musste etwas passiert sein. Ein ungutes Gefühl kroch ihm den Rücken herauf und verwandelte seinen Magen in einen Eisklumpen. Schnell kritzelte er eine verschlüsselte Nachricht für Dumbledore auf ein Stück Pergament, versteckte es in dem Geheimfach seines Schreibtisches, das nur Mitgliedern des Ordens bekannt war und verließ eilig das Schloss.

Voldemort erwartete ihn bereits. Doch nicht wie so oft reizbar und ungehalten, sondern in beinahe euphorischer, ausgelassener Stimmung. Er empfing Snape in seinem Kaminzimmer und bedeutete ihm mit weitschweifender Geste, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Malfoy und Rockwood waren ebenfalls anwesend und tranken schweren Rotwein aus kostbaren Pokalen.

Voldemort bezog am oberen Ende der Tafel Position und sprach nun mit seiner unmenschlichen, doch hypnotischen Stimme:

"Severus, wie schön dass Du kommen konntest. Ich weiß, es ist nicht ungefährlich für Dich und der Zeitpunkt für ein Treffen ist ungewöhnlich, so ungewöhnlich wie sein Anlass."

Er machte eine vielsagende Pause und bedachte jeden der Anwesenden mit seinem Blick.

"Es ist etwas geschehen, das uns alle unserem großen Ziel ein gewaltiges Stück näher kommen lassen wird, wenn wir es geschickt anstellen und es uns gelingt unseren Feinden eine Trumpfkarte zu entwenden, von der sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal ahnen, dass Sie sie besitzen."

Das verblüffte Schweigen der Anwesenden entlockte ihm ein triumphierendes Lächeln, das seine Augen allerdings nicht erreichen konnte. Sie hatten weiterhin einen stählernen und vom Hass gezeichneten Ausdruck. Er maß den Moment des Schweigens mit der Geschicklichkeit eines geübten Rhetorikers genau ab. Der Lord wusste um die Wirkung, die er erzielte. Dann sprach er weiter.

"Aus diesem Grund habe ich Euch drei zu mir gebeten. Diese Sache ist zu wichtig, um sie zweitklassigen Handlangern zu überlassen. Ihr habt eure Überzeugungen in unserer Sache oftmals unter Beweis gestellt, auf Euch ruht mein Vertrauen."

Snape entspannte sich leicht. Er war nicht aufgeflogen, doch es konnte immer noch ein Test sein. Allein der Zeitpunkt sprach dagegen. Ohne einen triftigen Grund würde der Lord seine Angewohnheiten nicht ändern. Trotzdem musste er sehr vorsichtig sein. Auch wenn der Lord ein großer Redner war, soviel Pathos war doch ungewöhnlich...

Er nippte vorsichtig an dem schweren Wein, ließ ihn durch seinen Mund fließen und schmeckte das Bouquet. Alles andere würde nur Misstrauen erwecken.  
Ein guter Jahrgang. Eine Flasche dieses Weines würde zweifelsohne mehr als nur eines von Arthurs Monatsgehältern auffressen. Der Lord war inzwischen mit seiner Rede an einem relevanten Punkt angelangt.

"In der vergangenen Nacht ist etwas geschehen, das das Machtgefüge zwischen Dumbledores Orden und unserer Seite massiv erschüttert hat. Wenn wir schnell agieren, können wir uns diesen Umstand zunutze machen, bevor der alte Narr begreift, was er da in den Händen hält. Es ist mir gelungen, die Quelle dieser Veränderung aufzuspüren."

Die Anwesenden wandten sich dem Lord nun in gespannter Erwartung zu.

"Ihr drei werdet mir Miss Granger auf dem schnellsten Wege hierher bringen, an Körper und... Seele... unversehrt." Die Stimme war für kurze Zeit ein weiches Flüstern geworden, bevor sie im normalen Tonfall weiterfuhr...

"Den Informationen meiner Spione zufolge, hält sie sich hier auf." Auf dem Tisch erschien eine Karte. "Sie ist zwar nicht allein, aber weder Dumbledore noch das Ministerium scheinen großes Interesse an ihrer Sicherheit zu haben..."

Bei diesen Worten verfinsterte sich Dumbledores Gesicht, der Snape aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht. 

"...ihr solltet also leichtes Spiel mit ihr haben. Ich weiß nicht wer die Frau ist, bei der sie sich aufhält, sie ist bislang bei unseren Recherchen nicht aufgetaucht, doch zur Sicherheit werdet ihr sie ebenfalls in Gewahrsam nehmen, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild der Gesamtsituation verschaffen kann. Obwohl ich eher bezweifle, das sie für uns von großem Interesse sein wird." Wieder blickte Voldemort in die versammelte Runde, während die Karte verschwand.

"Genug geredet. Ich werde Euch hier erwarten. Geht nun!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete Snape den ersten Teil seines Berichtes, um sich dann nach kurzer Pause und ein paar Schlucken Wasser den Fragen der Ordensmitglieder zu stellen.

Nenya war bei diesem Bericht sehr schlecht geworden. Ihr Kopf pochte heiß und laut, so das sie kaum denken konnte. Es schien so, als würde keine Luft ihre Lungen erreichen, egal wie verzweifelt sie zu atmen versuchte. Kalter Schweiß war ihr ausgebrochen bei dem Gedanken, der sich nun immer deutlicher in ihrem Kopf formte und die plötzliche Übelkeit, die in ihr aufstieg, raubte ihr nun beinahe die Besinnung.

Sie brauchte unbedingt frische Luft - einen Moment, um ihre Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Hermione schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Ein Blick in die Augen ihrer Schwester bestätigte ihr das. Die beiden entschuldigten sich und verließen, sich der Blicke der Ordensmitglieder nur zu deutlich bewusst, beinahe fluchtartig die Küche in Richtung Badezimmer, noch bevor sie jemand zurückhalten konnte.


	5. Geheimnisse

**Geheimnisse**

Die Besprechung ging weiter. Hermione und Nenya waren blass und mit feuchten Haaren aus dem Bad zurückgekehrt und hatten Ihre Plätze stumm wieder eingenommen. Das kalte Wasser hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geholfen, wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen.  
Von den Anwesenden hatte sie bisher keiner auf ihr Verhalten hin angesprochen, doch die Konfrontation war unvermeidlich. Das war wohl auch der Grund für die ausbleibenden Fragen der Ordensmitglieder, stellte Nenya fest. Es war einfach noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, doch er rückte unaufhaltsam näher und eine ungute Vorahnung fing langsam an, von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen.

Snape schilderte die Ereignisse des Überfalls aus seiner Perspektive bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ein Hauch von Rot hatte für einen kurzen Moment seine weiße Haut gestreift - nur kurz und für einen unaufmerksamen Betrachter kaum zu erkennen. Doch einige Ordensmitglieder schmunzelten, als der Tränkemeister seinen k.o.- Schlag mit der Miene eines Meteorologen schilderte, der über das Wetter der kommenden Woche berichtet.  
Nenya war ebenfalls alles andere, als in der Stimmung zu Lachen. Seit wann das denn eigentlich? Sonst schaffte sie es doch auch immer, alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen...

Mit kurzen, präzisen Schilderungen ergänzten sie und Hermione gemeinsam die Lücken im Bericht, bevor Snape mit der Schilderung der Ereignisse in Lupins Hütte fort fuhr, bis hin zu seinem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier des Ordens. Nun war es an Nenya heftig zu erröten, als ihr plötzlich der Umfang von Snapes Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen bewusst wurde.

Hermione schien ebenfalls geschockt. Nicht allein nur durch die Tatsache, dass sie sich damit konfrontiert sah, eine Seite an ihrem Zaubertranklehrer zu entdecken, die er in den vergangenen sechs Jahren geschickt hatte verbergen können. Überhaupt Hermione, benimmt er sich bei einem Ordenstreffen so ganz anders als im Unterricht. Aber das ist dir doch vorhin schon aufgefallen, nicht wahr? Wie anders da seine Stimme klang... so menschlich... so rein gar nicht nach Kinderschreck...

In diesem Moment hatte sie erst richtig begriffen, dass ihre Schwester um ein Haar an den Folgen des Überfalls gestorben wäre und es ausgerechnet Snape gewesen war, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte und das obwohl es offensichtlich ein einziger strategischer Fehler war.  
Hermiones und Nenyas Hände trafen sich unter dem Tisch und umfassten einander fest. So gaben sie sich gegenseitig Halt.

Hermione straffte sich und fügte nun alleine den letzten Teil des Puzzles hinzu - ihre Aussage im Ministerium.  
Es war schwierig, so ganz allein in der gebannten Stille der Küche das Wort zu erheben, während alle um sie herum gespannt lauschten. Doch als sie erst einmal den Mut zu sprechen gefunden hatte, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. Fast war es wie im Unterricht, bei einer Prüfung. Sie war nervös, doch das hier waren die Menschen, die sie kannte, denen sie vertraute. Und zum allerersten Mal gehörte auch Snape dazu.

Hermione hatte ausgesagt, dass sie zusammen mit einer Muggelfreundin, die in Edinburgh studierte und mit der sie seit einigen Jahren eine Brieffreundschaft unterhielt, Urlaub gemacht hätte. Beim Lügen immer so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben. Der Rat stammte von Nenya.

Ihre Freundin habe einen wichtigen Termin gehabt und sei für diesen Tag zurück an die Uni gefahren. Sie sagte den Auroren, dass es wohl ein glücklicher Zufall für ihre Freundin gewesen wäre, dass sie zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalls alleine gewesen sei.

Ob sie mal kurz telefonieren könne?

Da es im Ministerium keine Muggeltelefone gab, hatte sie es unter Tränen geschafft einen der Auroren dazu zu bewegen, sie zu einem öffentlichen Telefon zu begleiten. Dort hatte sie eine x-beliebige Nummer gewählt und einem ahnungslosen Muggel den Anrufbeantworter voll gequatscht, während sie so getan hatte, als handele es sich dabei um ein Gespräch mit einer realen Person. Alles um den Schein zu wahren.

Der Auror, der von Muggeltechnik in etwa soviel verstand wie ein Schwein vom Stabhochsprung, hatte die ganze Zeit neben ihr gestanden, andächtig ihren Worten gelauscht und dabei hin und wieder wissend genickt.

Es hätte einen schlimmen Wasserschaden in der Hütte gegeben, erzählte sie dem geduldigen Band, doch sie habe die Sachen der Freundin retten können. Die Versicherung des Vermieters würde für den Schaden aufkommen bla bla bla... Nein, es wäre Zeitverschwendung, wenn die ominöse Freundin sich nochmals zu der Hütte aufmachen würde, Hermione würde ihre Sachen in den nächsten Tagen mit der Post schicken.

Voilà, Nenya war raus aus der Geschichte.

Mit den Todessern war es noch leichter. Sie wären, glaubte sie, zu dritt gewesen. Nur nicht genau festlegen. Das erweitert den Spielraum. Sie hätte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt, bevor sie ins Zimmer kamen, weil einer wohl vor der Hintertür über ein Fahrrad gestolpert war. Nenyas.

Das entsprach der Realität und Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch, bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Rockwood sich fluchend aus dem Metallrahmen gekämpft hatte.  
Sie hätte sich sofort versteckt und die Todesser wären gerade dabei gewesen, das Zimmer zu durchsuchen, wobei sie es verwüstet hatten, als auch schon die Auroren eingetroffen seien und sie gerettet hätten.

Nein, sie hatte niemanden erkannt, sie kenne doch keine Todesser...

Die Geschichte war gut.  
Snape nickte ihr anerkennend zu.  
Daraus ließe sich etwas Brauchbares konstruieren. Nicht zuletzt aus der Tatsache heraus, das Granger es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, den Auroren das arme hilflose und unbedarfte Mädchen vorzuspielen, das sie nun bei Merlins Bart nicht war. So hatte sie es sogar erreicht, dass sich die Männer mehr um das weinende Mädchen kümmerten, als den Kampfspuren im Zimmer die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, die eine völlig andere Geschichte erzählten.  
Respekt Granger.

Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten wieder und Minerva warf ihrer Schülerin ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu, auch wenn sie, ob der bisher unbekannten Talente der jungen Gryffindor, nun doch schlucken musste.

"Gut, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um Severus Darstellung kümmern", erhob Dumbledore das Wort. "Der Lord kann jederzeit nach ihm rufen. Es wundert mich, dass er das nicht bereits getan hat."

"Ähm... Entschuldigen Sie bitte", warf Nenya nun schüchtern ein, "aber woher konnten die Todesser denn überhaupt wissen wo wir waren? Das wussten nur Hermiones Eltern. Und woher wussten Auroren dass wir überfallen wurden und das so schnell? Das verstehe ich immer noch nicht."

"Ich denke, das kann ich erklären." Kingsley seufzte schwer. Jetzt kam der Teil, vor dem er sich bereits den ganzen Abend über gefürchtet hatte.

"Heute Morgen wurde von uns im Ministerium ein ungenehmigter Portschlüssel registriert, dessen Zielpunkt in der Nähe von Hermiones Elternhaus lag. Wir machten uns sofort auf den Weg und als wir kurze Zeit später eintrafen, fanden wir das Haus und den Garten verlassen vor."

Hermione war bei diesen Worten erstarrt, ihr Blick drückte blankes Entsetzen aus, wohingegen Nenya aufgesprungen war und ihre Finger in die Tischkante krallte. Ihr Mund machte stumme Bewegungen, doch außer ihrem rasselnden Atem drang nichts nach außen. Wie paralysiert starrte sie in die Runde, von einem betretenen Gesicht zum anderen und nahm kaum wahr, dass einige versuchten, beruhigend auf sie und Hermione einzureden. Am Rande spürte sie, wie Tonks, die neben ihr saß, sie vorsichtig am Ärmel zupfte und so sanft wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückzog.

Man hatte Haus und Garten verlassen vorgefunden, doch waren nirgendwo Spuren eines Kampfes zu finden gewesen. In der Küche brieten noch die Spiegeleier, der Gartenschlauch sabberte verlassen vor sie hin und Krummbein räkelte sich verschlafen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und fing bei Kingsleys Eintreten wohlig an zu schnurren.

Ein ganz normaler Anblick, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Grangers spurlos verschwunden waren.

"A... Ab... Aber... wie?" Hermione verstand nun die Welt nicht mehr und Nenya ging es nicht besser.

Kingsley fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er allen Anwesenden die Gelegenheit gab, das Gesagte zu verdauen, fort.

"Da wir einen Todesserangriff im ersten Moment nicht ausschließen konnten, apparierte ein Teil des Kommandos zu eurer Ferienhütte. Wir fanden eine Postkarte am Kühlschrank", beantwortete er Nenyas stumme Frage. "Um genau zu sein, stupste mich Krummbein immer wieder energisch dagegen."

"Wo...", hauchte Hermione.

"Er ist noch bei mir zu Hause. Morgen hast Du ihn wieder." beruhigte sie Kingsley mit sanfter Stimme.  
"Ich versuchte noch, mit in den Einsatz bei der Ferienhütte zu kommen, damit Du direkten Kontakt mit einem Ordensmitglied haben würdest, doch mein Einsatzleiter beauftragte mich mit der Spurensicherung im Haus Deiner Eltern. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wissen wir nichts Genaueres."

"Danke Kingsley", sagte Dumbledore.

"Moment bitte noch, Albus", ergriff Snape das Wort.  
"Kingsley, in welchem Zeitraum...verschwanden... die Grangers? Der Tränkemeister hatte die Spitzen seiner langen Finger aneinandergelegt und betrachtete den Auroren darüber hinweg in erwartungsvoller Spannung.

"So zwischen 12:30 und 13:00 Uhr. Genauer konnten wir das nicht feststellen, doch die Nachbarn waren im Garten und keinem ist etwas Seltsames aufgefallen. Wir konnten auch keine Gedächtniszauber bei den von uns Befragten feststellen."  
Snape schnaubte abfällig. "Das wäre ja mal etwas Neues, wenn die plötzlich mitbekämen, was um sie herum passiert." Ein strenger Blick von Dumbledore brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Schon gut Albus, ich weiß." Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und einige der schwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.  
"Das war exakt im Zeitraum der Besprechung beim Lord. Es ist also unwahrscheinlich, dass er die Information über den Aufenthalt von Miss Granger von ihnen hatte."  
Noch ein Geheimnis.

Hermione rang sichtbar nach Fassung, während auf ihrer einen Seite Nenya, die sich nun wieder gefangen hatte, auf der anderen Minerva beruhigend auf sie einredeten. Schließlich brachte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihre Schülerin in einen der oberen Räume.  
Nenya warf einen fragenden Blick zu Dumbledore.

"Ja, Miss...?"  
"Coyoté", antwortete Nenya, die sich ja in der ganzen Aufregung noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatte.

"Miss Coyoté, Sie dürfen gerne an der weiteren Besprechung des Ordens teilnehmen, auch wenn Sie kein Mitglied sind, so das Ihr Wunsch ist. Ich habe den nicht unbegründeten Verdacht, dass Sie uns helfen können, Severus aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, bevor wir gemeinsam ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel um Ihr und Hermiones kleines Geheimnis bringen werden. Doch nichts von dem, was sie hier hören werden, wird diesen Raum verlassen."

Dumbledore blickte freundlich doch bestimmt und Nenya hatte den Eindruck, er würde sie mit seinen Blicken in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen und jedes davon mit der Präzision eines Elektronenrastermikroskops prüfen. Doch anscheinend schien er mit dem was er fand zufrieden zu sein, denn schließlich lächelte er sie wieder offen an.

"Ähm... also, ich...", stotterte Nenya.  
Der Direktor hob nun eine Augenbraue.  
"Hermione und ich haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander", platzte es nun aus Nenya heraus.  
Dumbledore nickte wissend. "Das habe ich mir schon so gedacht. Und ich denke in diesem Fall geht das in Ordnung."  
Nenya ließ erleichtert die angesammelte Luft wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen.

Snapes Blick hingegen war jetzt mörderisch.

"Albus...", brauste er auf. "Sie ist eine Muggel und kein Mitglied des Ordens, bei Merlin! Sie dürfte nicht einmal wissen, dass ein Orden existiert!"

"Severus, beruhige Dich. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Miss Coyoté noch eine Weile bei Ihrer Schwester bleibt. Das Beste für Hermione in der derzeitigen Situation und wohl auch für Miss Coyoté."

"Damit sie nur noch tiefer in die Sache verwickelt wird?" Snape war aufgesprungen. Einige Flaschen rollten vom Tisch, auf den sich der vor Zorn zitternde Tränkemeister nun mit beiden Fäusten aufstützte.

"Severus..." Remus versuchte, den ungleichen Freund zu beschwichtigen. "Sie steckt bereits mittendrin. Es ist auch ihr Vater, der vermisst wird..."

Snape schlug vor Wut mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass alle zusammenzuckten, mit Ausnahme von Moody, der sich wohl durch geballte Emotionen nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und Dumbledore, der seinen Schützling nun mit ernster, aber wohlwollender Miene musterte.

Der Spion tigerte nun vor sich hin schimpfend durchs Zimmer, ballte dabei immer wieder die Fäuste, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und erlangte allmählich seine Fassung zurück.  
Minerva betrat nun wieder die Küche.

"Ich habe Miss Granger in ihr Zimmer gebracht und ihr einen Schlaftrank gegeben. Morgen kann sie dann in Begleitung von Kingsley einige Sachen aus ihrem Elternhaus holen." Sie schaute nun mit fragendem Blick zum Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der weiterhin seine ruhelosen Runden drehte.

"Severus, setz Dich bitte wieder hin, jetzt geht es schließlich um Dich!"

Immer noch vor sich hingrummelnd, ließ sich dieser nun wieder mit finsterem Blick auf seinen Stuhl fallen. In diesem Moment begann das Mal an seinem Unterarm zu brennen.

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	6. Feuer alles was ich fasse, Asche alles

**Feuer alles was ich fasse, Asche alles was ich lasse**

Snape sah auf. Nun war die Panik in seinem Blick deutlich zu erkennen. Auch Dumbledore schien etwas gespürt zu haben. Besorgt sah er auf seinen Schützling.

"Severus, Du solltest jetzt vielleicht noch nicht gehen..."

Doch Snape unterbrach ihn mit erstaunlich sanfter und freundlicher Stimme.

"Ist schon gut, Albus. Es wird nur schlimmer wenn ich es hinauszögere. Mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen, ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen."

Er legte dem Direktor im Gehen eine Hand auf die Schulter, eine Geste, die mehr sagte, als Worte es vermocht hätten und der alte Mann nickte traurig. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wirkte in diesem Moment nur müde und unglücklich. Er sah damit verletzlich und hilflos aus.

Snape bedachte nun auch die anderen in der Runde mit einem kurzen Blick, der in seiner Intensität Bände sprach. Er wusste, dass auch diesmal wieder die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er nicht zurückkehren würde und alle anderen wussten es auch. Über alle Differenzen hinweg war dies der Umstand gewesen, der Snape und die anderen im Orden zu Freunden zusammengeschweißt hatte, die gemeinsame Sorge um ein Menschenleben, einen Freund.

Und so war Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke, Todesser, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Verräter Voldemorts und Spion von Albus Dumbledore, trotz all dem Leid, der Angst und den Grausamkeiten mit denen er nun erneut konfrontiert werden würde, im tiefsten Grunde seines Herzens glücklich, denn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er wahre Freunde. Menschen die sich um ihn sorgten, um seiner Selbst willen, die ihm verzeihen konnten und die an seiner Seite kämpften bis in den Tod. Er wurde gebraucht und er würde heute Nacht vermisst werden. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, ein mächtiges.

Er schenkte seinen Freunden ein seltenes Lächeln - offen, aufrichtig, zum Abschied. Wenn es ein endgültiger sein sollte, sollten sie wissen, was sie ihm bedeuteten und sich keine Vorwürfe machen, dass sie ihn nun gehen ließen. Dann wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verließ das Haus am Grimmauldplatz.

Eine lange Zeit sagte niemand ein Wort. Keiner erhob sich. Alle saßen sie da, in erdrückendem Schweigen gefangen und suchten Trost in der Gemeinschaft. Doch die Angst würde bleiben, bis Snape zurückkehrte.  
Wenn er zurückkehrte.  
Er bewegte sich seit Monaten auf schmalem Grat und vielleicht hatte ihn sein Glück heute verlassen.

Es ist alles meine Schuld. Die Erkenntnis bohrte sich wie ein Eissplitter in Nenyas Herz. Wenn er stirbt, bin ich Schuld. Es war mein verdammtes Ritual, das bei Hermione so aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist. Jetzt ist sie in Gefahr, ihre Mum und Ihr Dad sind verschwunden, vielleicht sogar gefoltert oder tot und wenn Snape stirbt, dann nur, weil er mich heute gerettet hat. Nicht schon wieder, das wollte ich doch alles nicht. Warum zerfällt immer alles was ich mit meinen Händen anfasse zu Asche und Staub? Was habe ich denn nur getan, das immer alle, die mir etwas bedeuten, die mir helfen, für meine Fehler bluten müssen?

Und unaufhaltsam begannen nun Tränen in ihr aufzusteigen, kämpften sich einen Weg nach draußen und rannen in Sturzbächen über ihre Wangen, während sie von immer heftigeren Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Doch keiner vermochte sie zu trösten, denn keiner verstand wirklich, was gerade in ihr vorging. Denn unter all dem Weinen und dem Gefühl an ihrem eigenen Herzen ersticken zu müssen, konnte sie es ihnen nicht sagen.

Es war in diesem Moment auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Minerva beugte sich zu ihr und schloss sie wortlos in den Arm. Eine mütterliche Geste, so voller Wärme und Geborgenheit, das Nenya alle Selbstbeherrschung aufgab und sich an die Lehrerin schmiegte, wie ein kleines Kind nach einem furchtbaren Alptraum, und sich trösten ließ. Die Lehrerin wiegte sie hin und her und strich ihr mit sanften Bewegungen über das Haar, bis irgendwann nach langer Zeit alle Tränen versiegt waren.

Es wurde eine lange Nacht, denn keiner wollte schlafen gehen, während Severus vielleicht gerade gefoltert wurde, oder starb. Dumbledore und McGonagall mussten in die Schule zurückkehren, denn es würde auffallen, wenn sie zu lange und dazu über Nacht nicht dort wären. So warteten sie gemeinsam vor dem Kamin in Dumbledores Büro auf Snapes Rückkehr. Wo immer er zuerst auftauchte, man würde die anderen sofort informieren. Mehr gab es im Moment nicht zu tun, nur warten, endlos und ohnmächtig.  
Kingsley und MadEye blieben in der Küche, mit der Absicht, strategische Lücken in der Arbeit des Ordens aufzudecken und zu beseitigen. Lupin hatte Wachdienst, doch man sah ihm an, dass es ihn seine ganze Kraft kostete, nun zu gehen. Tonks schließlich brachte Nenya in eines der Zimmer, bevor sie sich mit einem Buch in der Hand zurück in die Eingangshalle begab.

Diese war inzwischen nicht mehr der Furcht erregende Ort, der sie noch zu Sirius Lebzeiten gewesen war. Die Familienporträts der Blacks waren bis auf wenige Ausnahmen mit weißer Farbe übermalt worden und die gesamte Halle war nun ein großer Empfangsraum mit einer gemütlichen Sitzecke und verschiedenen Ledersesseln und Sofas vor einem riesigen Kamin.

Es war der Ort, an dem sich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens gerne in ungezwungener Atmosphäre trafen, in ihrer Freizeit, zwischen den Schichtwechseln, oder wann immer ihnen der Sinn nach der Gesellschaft der anderen stand. Die Besprechungen jedoch fanden weiterhin in der Küche statt.  
Überhaupt war es Molly auf unverwechselbare Weise gelungen, aus dem düsteren Haus ein Heim zu machen, auch wenn noch immer der unsichtbare Schatten der Blacks über ihm lag und eine bedrohliche, feindselige Stimmung erzeugte - so war der Schatten doch längst nicht mehr so dunkel und mächtig, wie er zu Anfang gewesen war.

Nenya fühlte sich müde und vollkommen erledigt. Doch an Schlaf wollte sie momentan nicht einmal denken. Sie musste die Zeit, die sie für sich alleine hatte, zum Nachdenken nutzen. Morgen früh würde sie wohl keine Gelegenheit dazu bekommen.  
Benommen von den Ereignissen des Tages tappte sie ins Bad und lehnte ihre heiße Stirn müde gegen das kühle Glas des Spiegels. Eine Wohltat...  
Sie sah ihre Augen im Spiegel nun so nahe, dass beide zu einem einzigen zusammenschmolzen. Dieses Spiel hatte sie als Kind gerne gespielt. Sie hatte sich dabei aus kürzester Distanz so intensiv in die Augen gesehen, dass ihr schwindelig wurde und sie das Gefühl hatte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer wandte sie sich ab und begab sich unter die Dusche. Zuerst genoss sie die Schauer heißen Wassers, die über sie hinwegperlten - so heiß, dass ihre Haut sich rötete und dampfte.  
Dann drehte sie das Wasser auf lauwarm und wusch sich den Dreck und den Horror des Tages herunter. Beinahe wäre es ihr letzter Tag gewesen. Nie wieder duschen - ein seltsamer Gedanke. Sie zitterte...  
Seifenschicht um Seifenschicht verschwand im Abfluss. Inzwischen war das Wasser längst eiskalt. Nenya saß im Schneidersitz am Boden der Dusche und betrachtete geistesabwesend, wie sich die ausgewaschene Farbe ihrer Haare in azurblauen und orangeroten Flüssen über ihren Körper Richtung Abfluss davon schlängelten. Machs gut alte Nenya. Das war wieder einer von diesen Tagen, nach denen man nie wieder der Mensch sein kann, der man vorher war. Schon wieder. Noch mehr dieser Tage und sie wusste wirklich bald nicht mehr wer sie war. Mit der lebenslustigen Frau mit den knallig bunten Haaren konnte sie sich im Moment nicht mehr identifizieren. Seltsam, dass ich das noch vor ein paar Stunden gewesen bin. Und das trotz allem, was bisher schon passiert ist...

Allmählich wurde ihr Körper taub von der Kälte. Gut so. Wenn sie aufhören würde sich schlecht zu fühlen, überhaupt zu fühlen, dann könnte sie endlich denken. Sie genoss das Gefühl des losgelöst seins. Was zurückblieb war einzig ihr Geist, wach und entschlossen einen Weg zu finden, den sie nun gehen konnte. Es gibt immer viele Wege, hatte ihr Großvater gesagt, viele Irrwege und nur wenig Zeit sich zu entscheiden. Ja, es gab sehr viel, worüber sie nachzudenken hatte und einiges worüber sie würde reden müssen. Sehr bald schon.

Es war gegen drei Uhr morgens, als sich Nenyas Magen überdeutlich bemerkbar machte und damit alle, bis dahin so fruchtbaren Gedankengänge unterbrach. Eigentlich kein Wunder, dachte sie. Sie hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen und nachdem sie ihre Gedanken nun geordnet hatte, kehrte ganz allmählich auch ihr Körpergefühl zurück.  
So machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Lichtschalter gab es in Zaubererhäusern offenbar nicht. Wozu Zauberer permanent Laternen schleppten, oder Zauberstäbe als Taschenlampen zweckentfremdeten, war ihr nicht ganz klar, aber das würde sie bei Gelegenheit einmal fragen. Für den Moment reichte ihr das ausgesprochene Talent, sich auch im Halbdunkel orientieren zu können, denn wirklich finster war es nicht. Das Feuer des Kamins in der Eingangshalle tauchte das Treppenhaus in einen warmen Lichtschein.

Vor dem Kamin, auf einer Couch, räkelte sich Tonks mit einem Buch in der Hand, in dem sie allerdings nicht las. Ihre Augen waren dem Kamin zugewandt und spiegelten das Feuer wieder.

"He, kannst Du nicht schlafen", fragte Tonks freundlich.

"Doch schon, aber es erschien mir irgendwie nicht richtig." Nenya sah betreten auf ihre Füße. Sie fühlte sich als Eindringling in die Gefühle dieser Menschen, schließlich kannte sie sie erst seit wenigen Stunden und gehörte auch nicht wirklich zu ihnen. Dennoch empfand sie echte Sorge um Snape und eine Vertrautheit gegenüber den anderen, als würde sie sie seit Jahren kennen. Nun ja, irgendwie war dem ja auch so, dank Hermione.

Tonks rutschte nun ein wenig zur Seite und Nenya kuschelte sich ihr gegenüber in die Polster.

"Hat Hermione Dir alles über uns erzählt?"

"Nicht direkt, denn wir sehen uns vielleicht einmal im Jahr für ein paar Tage. Aber es gibt eine ziemlich starke Verbindung zwischen uns beiden. Ich kann es schlecht erklären. Es betrifft Gefühle und manche Sachen, die man einfach weiß. Keine konkreten Erlebnisse oder so...  
Ich weiß immer was Hermione gerade fühlt, auch wenn ich auf der anderen Seite des Planeten bin und ihr geht es genauso mit mir. Wir waren es vor ein paar Jahren, die unsere Eltern auf unsere Verwandtschaft angesprochen haben, denn sie hatten kaum Kontakt untereinander und es irgendwie nicht für relevant erachtet, uns zu erzählen, dass wir Halbschwestern sind. Aber Hermione und ich konnten uns irgendwie spüren,. Klingt komisch ich weiß...  
Und als Hermione dann den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, wusste ich auch eines Morgens, dass sie eine Hexe ist, obwohl ich damals gerade in Grönland war und von dem Brief selbst gar nichts wusste."

Tonks war nun sehr interessiert.

"Wir haben dann irgendwann angefangen, uns verschlüsselte Briefe zu schreiben, beinahe wie Tagebücher..."

Tonks sah überrascht auf.

"Oh, keine Sorge! Wir haben eine verdammt gute Verschlüsselung. Wir verwenden eine selbst gebastelte Phantasiesprache und haben sogar eine komplett eigene Grammatik entwickelt..."

"Oh gut, aber das meinte ich nicht." Tonks rutschte in eine bequemere Position. "Ihr seht Euch kaum, aber Ihr vertraut Euch so sehr?"  
"Ja." Nenya erwiderte offen ihren Blick. "Wir wären einfach nicht in der Lage uns zu belügen. Hermione hat mir das mit dem Orden nie erzählt. Das war etwas, dass ich einfach in dem Moment wusste, als sie es auch erfahren hat. Es ist, als wären wir eins - in manchen Dingen zumindest."  
"Von Zwillingen habe ich so was schon gehört, aber so noch nicht." Tonks kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Wir müssen unbedingt mit Dumbledore darüber reden. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich vertraue Hermione und auch Dir, aber Ihr seid ein ganz arges Sicherheitsleck. Vielleicht ist Voldemort deshalb hinter Euch her?"

"Wohl eher nicht, sonst wäre er das wohl nicht erst seit gestern. Ich habe da so eine Vermutung, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was schief gelaufen ist. Doch sollten wir das lieber mit den anderen zusammen besprechen, denke ich. Es ist sehr kompliziert das zu erklären."

"Mmmhh", meinte Tonks. "Ich schätze Du hast recht."

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Du und Hermione Halbschwestern geworden seid? Was war mit Deinen Eltern?" Tonks kuschelte sich in Erwartung einer spannenden Geschichte zurück in die Couch. 

Nenya schmunzelte. "Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, meine Eltern waren nie zusammen. Sie haben ein paar Semester an derselben Uni studiert und wohnten auf demselben Flur. Damals haben sie sich durch gemeinsame Freunde kennen gelernt und sind auch oft zusammen weg gegangen, als Freunde. Sonst war da nie was zwischen den beiden. Sie haben immer gesagt, sie seien einfach zu verschieden. Nun ja, dann war da diese schicksalsträchtige Abschlussfeier, an die sich die beiden bis heute nicht mehr so recht erinnern können und deren Ergebnis bin ich." Nenya grinste nun breit.

"Sie sind früh morgens, am Ufer eines wunderschönen Sees zusammen aufgewacht, Arm in Arm, völlig nackt und ein paar Wochen später hat meine Ma festgestellt, dass sie schwanger war.  
Meine Ma wollte mich unbedingt bekommen und auch Hermiones Dad, mein leiblicher Vater, hat sich auf mich gefreut, auch wenn es ihn ganz schön aus den Latschen gekippt hat. Doch glücklicherweise waren sie so vernünftig, nicht auf Familie zu machen, nur weil ein Kind da war. Das hätte bei denen nie funktioniert. Dazu sind sie wirklich zu gegensätzlich.

Meine Ma lernte meinen Stiefvater durch ihre Arbeit kennen, noch bevor ich geboren wurde. Sie ist Ethnologin und erforscht die Lebensweise alter, teils untergegangener Kulturen und die der letzten Naturvölker. Mein Paps, für mich ist er einfach mein Vater, ist Navajo. So bin ich viel bei ihm und seinem Stamm aufgewachsen. Auch in Schweden, bei der Familie meiner Ma und so ziemlich bei jedem Naturvolk auf diesem Planeten. Ich war immer unterwegs. Hermione traf ich das erste Mal, als sie gerade neun war und ich anfing zu studieren."

Nenyas Magen durchbrach die Stille.

"Gute Idee", sagte Tonks. "Ich kann jetzt auch etwas vertragen. Komm mit, wir schauen mal, was wir finden."

In der Küche waren Kingsley und Moody noch immer dabei, irgendwelche Schutzzauber auszutüfteln, so dass die beiden jungen Frauen versuchten, möglichst wenig zu stören. Doch in der Speisekammer lauerte förmlich der Hungertod auf sie.

"So ein Mist", schimpfte Tonks. "Da merkt man sofort, dass Molly nicht da ist. Hat mal wieder keiner dran gedacht, was einzukaufen."

Nenyas prüfender Blick huschte über die Regale und sie grinste. "Ich werde uns beiden jetzt ein deliziöses Mahl à la Überlebenstraining zaubern. Willst Du mir helfen?"

Tonks wirkte ungläubig, nickte aber entschlossen.

"Gut, nimm das hier." Nenya packte ihr Mehl, Salz, Gewürze und Mais auf die Arme. Anschließend schnappte sie sich zwei Kessel und eine Schüssel, die sie mit etwas Wasser füllte und kehrte mit der immer noch verblüfften Tonks im Schlepptau wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Das Zimmer lag in dunklen Schatten da - nur spärlich erleuchtet von wild züngelnden Flammen in kleinen Kesseln, die ihre grotesken, sich windenden Abbilder auf die Wände warfen.

"Setz Dich, Snape!" Die Stimme des Lords schnitt durch die Luft, wie Glassplitter oder Scherben durch rohes Fleisch. "Ich bin nicht sehr geduldig, das weißt Du. Und heute musste ich sehr lange warten. Ich hoffe, dass es sich gelohnt hat, nicht zuletzt für Dich Severus."

Es kostete Snape jedes bisschen Willensstärke in die Dunkelheit des Saales vorzudringen, die ihn zu meiden schien und dem schwachen Licht der Flammen auslieferte, so dass er sich nackt und beobachtet fühlte, während sie sein Gegenüber vollständig im Schatten ließ. Er zwang sich dazu, aufrecht zu gehen und energisch einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, wie es jemand tun würde, der von sich selbst überzeugt war. Der Lord reagierte auf Angst wie ein wildes Tier. Er genoss sie, doch zugleich machte sie ihn rasend vor Zorn. Er würde ihn zerfleischen.

Der Dunkle saß wie so oft auf seinem Thron, einer Abartigkeit aus Eisenholz und Drachenbein, und musterte Snape mit dem hungrigen Interesse eines Raubtieres.

"Deine beiden Begleiter sind schon einige Stunden vor Dir zurück gewesen Severus, doch ich musste sie leider bestrafen. Sie haben schlampige Arbeit geleistet. Sie haben sich von zwei kleinen Mädchen überrumpeln lassen und schlimmer noch, sie sind Hals über Kopf geflohen, in der Annahme, Auroren hätten ihnen aufgelauert. Nun ja, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, war Lucius selbst dazu wohl nicht mehr in der Lage." Er trat beiläufig gegen ein schwarzes Bündel zu seinen Füßen. "Rockwood musste ihn herausholen. Dafür bin ich ihm sogar dankbar. Lucius ist niemand, der dem Ministerium in die Hände fallen sollte, wie Du sehr wohl weißt, aber für seine Kurzsichtigkeit musste ich Rockwood trotzdem bestrafen. Schau her, Severus!"

Voldemort deutete mit einer ausschweifenden Geste in eine der Nischen neben seinem Thron. Was der Todesser dort sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, doch erlaubte er sich keine Regung. In einer Art Schlangengrube gefangen saß Rockwood, augenscheinlich mit einem Blendfluch belegt, während hunderte von Schlangen neben, um und über ihn hinweg krochen, rasselten, zischten und ihn mit ihren Leibern umschlangen.

"Ich habe Ihnen verboten ihn zu beißen", flüsterte der Lord nun so leise zu Snape, dass Rockwood es nicht hören konnte. Sein Tonfall hatte etwas sehr vertrauliches. "Aber das weiß er leider nicht."

"Und nun zu Dir Severus", wieder im Tonfall eines Geschäftsmannes. "So wie ich Dich kenne, ist es mal wieder an Dir gewesen, für die anderen die Kastanien aus dem Feuer zu holen. Berichte mir!"

Im selben Moment erschien hinter Snape aus dem Nichts ein bequemer Holzstuhl, mit hohen Armlehen. Der Todesser ließ sich nieder, denn es war immer besser, die Launen und Spielchen des Lords mitzuspielen.

Es wurde eine lange und anstrengende Nacht, da Snape nicht wusste, wie viel der Dunkle schon von Lucius, Rockwood und seinen Ministeriumsspionen erfahren hatte. So war er gezwungen nahe an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er ihm damit bedeutende Informationen zuspielte. Doch auch um selbst einige Geheimnisse lüften zu können, war dieses stundenlange und kräftezehrende Katz- und Mausspiel lohnenswert.

Voldemort war vom Verschwinden der Grangers ebenso überrascht, wie Stunden zuvor der Orden. Das machte das Ganze zwar noch rätselhafter, ließ Snape jedoch hoffen. Wären sie von Todessern entführt worden, so wäre es unmöglich gewesen, ihnen noch zu helfen.

Snape schaffte es, eine Variation der Wahrheit so geschmackvoll zu manipulieren, dass der Lord sie einfach schlucken musste.  
Nachdem Lucius und Rockwood sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten, sei es ihm gelungen, das zweite Mädchen als Geisel zu nehmen und sie als Schutzschild zwischen sich und Granger zu bringen. Er sei aufgrund eines Desillusionierungszaubers von ihr unerkannt geblieben, hatte aber nicht mehr genügend Zeit, sie zu überwältigen, da tatsächlich in diesem Augenblick Auroren aufgetaucht seien. Da das zweite Mädchen jedoch Grangers Halbschwester war, sei es ihm noch möglich gewesen, soviel Druck auf sie auszuüben, dass sie dem Ministerium eine saftige Lüge über die tatsächlichen Vorgänge in der Hütte auftischen würde, bevor er mit dem anderen Mädchen geflohen sei.

Um jedoch Dumbledore gegenüber den Schein wahren zu können und Grangers Vertrauen zu gewinnen, habe er sie nach Hogwarts gebracht und sich eine heroische Geschichte für den alten Narren einfallen lassen, wie er das Mädchen aus den Händen eines unbekannten Todessers gerettet hatte. Da sie nur eine wertlose Muggel war, an der sein Lord wohl kaum Interesse haben würde, habe er das für die sicherste Variante gehalten, um in Hogwarts nun über Grangers Schwester an sie heranzukommen. Unter dem Einfluss des Imperiusfluches würde ihm das Mädchen jedes Geheimnis mitteilen. Doch damit sein Plan aufging, müsse er sie ständig in seiner Reichweite haben und Dumbledore habe es nach dem Verschwinden von Grangers Eltern sogar für eine gute Idee gehalten, dem Mädchen vorerst in Hogwarts Unterschlupf zu gewähren, in der irrigen Annahme, dass sie dort in Sicherheit sei, der alte Trottel.

"Sehr gut Severus. Ich sehe, Du warst mir ein guter Schüler." Wahrscheinlich mehr als Dir lieb sein dürfte, dachte sich Snape. "Damit hast Du die beiden ja auf dem Silbertablett. Ich hätte mich zwar wirklich gerne persönlich damit befasst, aber so ist es eleganter. Vermutlich wären sie in meiner Gegenwart auch vor Angst gestorben." Er lachte rau und heißer - ein Geräusch von trockenen Steinen, die einen steilen Abhang hinunterprasselten.

"Nun gut Severus. Pass auf, ich habe einige Informationen für Dich, die Du für Deine Nachforschungen brauchen wirst. Ich habe neulich Nacht eine Erschütterung im Strom der Magie verspürt, wie einen kurzen Richtungswechsel. Noch nicht wirklich bedeutend in seinen Auswirkungen, doch beunruhigend aufgrund der Tatsache, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist.  
Meine Nachforschungen ergaben, dass dieser Impuls, so unwahrscheinlich es auch ist, von Miss Granger ausgelöst wurde. Beinahe liebevoll strich er mit der rechten Hand über einige seltsame Geräte auf einem Beistelltischchen neben seinem Thron, die gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einigen von Dumbledores Spielzeugen aufwiesen.

"Du wirst nun herausfinden, was immer Miss Granger getan hat, um das zu bewirken. Wenn man den Strom der Magie, der durch alle Lebewesen hindurchfließt, bewusst lenken kann - etwas wovon ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass es möglich sein kann - stünde uns uneingeschränkte Macht zur Verfügung. Stell Dir vor Severus, Du könntest entscheiden, wer Magie besitzt und wer nicht, könntest sie anstauen und umlenken, wie kleine Kinder einen Bachlauf." Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann fuhr er sachlicher fort. "Geh nun Severus. Du hast Deine Sache gut gemacht und ich bin zufrieden mit Dir. Finde heraus, was die kleine Miss Granger weiß. Ich werde Dich bald wieder rufen."

Und damit entließ er ihn aus seinen Hallen.


	7. Über Freundschaft

**Über Freundschaft**

Nachdem Snape gegangen war, wandte sich der dunkle Lord an Rockwood.

"Rockwood, mein Freund, Du hast Glück gehabt. Snape hat euch gerade den Hals gerettet."

Der Lord zischte den Schlangen etwas zu und sie verschwanden. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erhielt der von Angstschweiß durchtränkte Todesser sein Augenlicht zurück.

"Komm zu mir Rockwood."

Der Angesprochene stolperte hastig auf die Stimme zu, doch mehrmals versagten ihm seine Beine den Dienst und er fiel mehr vor den Thron, als das er kniete. Eine bleiche spinnfingrige Hand umfing seinen Hinterkopf, als er sich so mit demütig gesenktem Haupt vor seinem Meister unterwarf.

"Du verstehst doch warum ich Dich züchtigen mußte, nicht wahr Rockwood?"

"Ja mein Gebieter, ich habe Euch enttäuscht und Schande über Euch gebracht."

"Das ist wahr, Rockwood, aber ich weiß, dass Du diesen Fehler aufrichtig bereust und ihn korrigieren wirst."

"Ja mein Gebieter, das werde ich, ich werde mein Leben für Euch geben, wenn Ihr es von mir verlangt."

"Ich weiß Rockwood, und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, doch noch ist es nicht soweit, vielleicht eines Tages, wir werden sehen, doch bis dahin bist Du mir als treuer Gefolgsmann lebendig von großem Wert. Erhebe Dich Rockwood!"

Rockwood gehorchte.

"Ich werde bald einen neuen Auftrag für Dich haben, einen sehr bedeutenden und ich weiß, dass Du mich nicht enttäuschen wirst. Also geh nun und bereite Dich auf Deine Aufgabe vor, und nimm Lucius mit", er deutete auf das immer noch bewusstlose Bündel Mensch vor seinen Füßen, "er wird Deine Hilfe brauchen, wenn er wieder aufwacht."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Lord und ließ einen zitternden Rockwood in einem leeren Thronsaal zurück.

oOo

Severus Snape betrat das Hauptquartier erneut durch den Kamin in der Küche. Er fand zwei heftig diskutierende Auroren vor, die sich wild gestikulierend über einen Stapel Pergamente beugten. Moody und Shacklebolt unterbrachen sich jedoch augenblicklich um ihn zu begrüßen und mit Fragen zu bestürmen. Er schilderte ihnen die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden, während er genießerisch an seinem Kaffee nippte.

"Weiß Albus schon Bescheid?" erkundigte sich Moody, nachdem Snape geendet hatte.

"Ja, ich bin zuerst nach Hogsmead appariert und habe mich dann zum Schloß begeben. Wenn mir jemand gefolgt ist, gebe ich so niemandem einen Grund um mißtrauisch zu werden."

Moody nickte bedächtig.

"Also wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, ich werde mir noch etwas Schlaf genehmigen, es ist schon fast Tag. Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin in der Eingangshalle auf einem der Sofas."

"Willst Du nicht in Dein Zimmer, da steht ein Bett", fragte Kingsley irritiert.

"Ich glaube das lohnt nicht. Albus will gegen 8:00 Uhr hier sein, damit wir gemeinsam frühstücken können...", die Mundwinkel des Zauberers zuckten verdächtig, „und natürlich um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen", sagte er als wäre das Frühstück der Hauptpunkt und alles andere nur Nebensache. "Wenn ich jetzt ins Bett gehe, kriegt ihr mich nicht wieder wach, ich bin seit 24 Stunden auf den Beinen und ich werde auch nicht jünger."

Mit diesen Worten begab er sich Richtung Eingangshalle und stellte verwundert fest, dass er nicht alleine war.

Auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lagen, zusammengerollt wie kleine Kätzchen, Nenya und Tonks und schliefen. Zudem fiel ihm beim Näherkommen ein appetitlicher Geruch auf, den er nicht so recht einzuordnen vermochte. Bei seinem Nähertreten flatterten Tonks Augenlider und sie lächelte ihn an.

"Hallo Severus, schön dass Du zurück bist."

"Ich habe extra versucht leise zu sein", kam es beinahe entschuldigend von Snape.

"Ich bin Aurorin, mein lieber Severus. Ich sollte merken, wenn sich jemand an mich heranschleicht, meinst Du nicht auch", schmunzelte ihm Tonks entgegen.

"Vor allem, wenn der Anschleicher ein Todesser ist", ergänzte Snape mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

"Oh Severus, hör mit dem Scheiß auf! Kannst Du das nicht einmal lassen?"

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es, Tonks, ich wünschte es wirklich." Müde und mit blassem, ausgezehrtem Gesicht ließ er sich ihr gegenüber auf die Couch fallen und legte die Beine hoch. "Was ist das hier eigentlich für ein Geruch?"

"Stockbrot."

"Stock...was?"

"Stockbrot", grinste Tonks nun triumphierend. Nenya und ich standen kurz vor dem Hungertod und in der Speisekammer herrschte mal wieder Ebbe. Da habe ich heute Nacht meine erste Lektion in Muggelüberlebenstraining erhalten." Sie reichte Snape stolz einen Holzstock mit einer gebackenen Teigmasse, die köstlich duftete aber leider etwas angerußt war. "Wir haben das Grundrezept noch etwas mit Mais aufgepeppt. Probier mal!"

"Ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig aber essbar.", kommentierte ein kauender Snape das Experiment, während Tonks mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust verkündete, das wäre das erste Mal, das sie etwas Essbares zuwege gebracht hätte. "Vielleicht sollte ich das Kochen einfach mal auf Muggelart versuchen, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein, oder was meinst Du?"

Snape hörte schweigend zu, während Tonks ausgelassen über ihre neue Freundin plauderte.

"Weißt Du Severus, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber es ist toll, endlich mal jemanden in meinem Alter im Orden zu haben."

Snape sah nun auf und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

"Tonks, ich verstehe dich sehr gut, zumal sie Dir ohnehin recht ähnlich zu sein scheint. Doch sie ist kein Mitglied des Ordens. Ich denke auch, Du solltest Dich vielleicht nicht zu sehr mit ihr anfreunden."

Tonks machte nun große Augen.

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Sie ist trotz allem und obwohl das hier ständig jeder zu vergessen scheint, eine Muggel. Es besteht die recht große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir ihr Gedächtnis über diese Ereignisse, zu ihrem und auch zu unserem Schutz wieder löschen müssen. Wie würdest Du Dich fühlen, wenn sie erst Deine Freundin würde, nur um dann nichts mehr von allem zu wissen? Wenn sie Dich nicht einmal mehr erkennt? Glaub mir, das ist eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung von der Sorte, die Du Dir ersparen solltest."

Der Tränkemeister seufzte schwer. "Ich weiß, dass immer alle denken, ich hätte niemals Freunde gehabt und es waren zugegebenermaßen auch nicht sehr viele. Doch selbst der zynische alte bösartige Tränkemeister hat die Erfahrung machen dürfen was Freundschaft ist und wie grausam es ist, ihrer wieder beraubt zu werden."

"Du warst mal mit einem Muggel befreundet Severus?"

"Ich weiß, das passt jetzt nicht so ganz in das Bild, das ihr von mir habt, nicht wahr?", Snape lachte leise, doch es war kein fröhliches Geräusch. "Der Slytherin-Reinblüter der zu den Todessern ging. Damals dachte ich tatsächlich noch so, doch ich fürchte Dumbledore hat mir nachhaltiger den Kopf gewaschen als er das selber vielleicht ahnt."

"Ja", brummte der Tränkemeister hinter geschlossenen Lidern, "und es war die intensivste Freundschaft, die ich je hatte."

"Es war während meines Studiums, da lernte ich einen jungen Chemiker kennen, einen Muggel, aber brilliant. Ich begegnete ihm zum ersten Mal in einer Apotheke, als er ebenso wie ich, einige Chemikalien für seine Experimente erwarb. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und zuerst erzählte er mir über seine Arbeit und ich hörte ihm einfach nur zu. Bald fingen wir an gemeinsam zu experimentieren und ich lernte sehr viel von ihm. Wir wurden Freunde und nach einigen Wochen kam ich mir schäbig vor, weil ich ihn belog, auch wünschte ich mir unsere Experimente um die magische Komponente zu erweitern und so setze ich eines Tages alles auf eine Karte und vertraute ihm mein Geheimnis an."

Tonks sog nun scharf die Luft ein, doch unterbrach sie ihn nicht sondern lauschte gebannt.

"Ich erzählte ihm alles über uns, alles über die magische Welt, über Voldemort, über mich, wie ich ein Todesser wurde und dann ein Spion. Es tat so gut zu reden und sein Verständnis war anders als Dumbledores. Er war genauso alt wie ich, kannte ähnliche Probleme und stell Dir diesen Wahnsinn vor, Tonks, er war mein Freund und er blieb es nachdem er alles über mich wußte. Er reagierte anders, als ich es mir je zu träumen gewagt hatte, mit Neugier und Interesse, nicht mit Abscheu und Angst, wie man es uns immer prophezeit hatte, wenn es um Muggel ging. Von da an forschten wir gemeinsam und fachübergreifend. Viele meiner besten Tränke resultieren aus dieser gemeinsamen Basis.

Ein Jahr lang ging alles gut und dann passierte etwas, eine Banalität sondergleichen, so glaubte ich zu Anfang, bis ich begriff, was für ein Narr des Schicksals ich doch bin. Mein Freund geriet in eine Gasexplosion, in jene nämlich, deren Urheber ein gewisser Peter Pettigrew war, wie wir heute wissen. Er blieb unverletzt, doch man löschte alles aus seinem Gedächtnis was mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Er erkannte mich nicht einmal mehr, doch was noch schlimmer war, es veränderte ihn auf eine Weise, die mir bis heute unbegreiflich ist. Als wären einige Komponenten, die ihn zu dem Menschen machten, der er war, unwiederbringlich verloren.

Der Schmerz, den ich empfand war unbeschreiblich und wieder hatte ich einen Grund mehr Sirius Black aus tiefster Seele zu hassen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen, dann fuhr er fort.  
"Siehst Du was für Narren wir sind, Tonks? Denn mein Freund von damals hätte auch Sirius Unschuld bezeugen können, da er alleine von allen Anwesenden in der Lage war zu begreifen, was wirklich geschah. Wenn man ihn nur gelassen hätte."

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Dann meinte Tonks schüchtern: "Severus, ich glaube nicht, das das bei Nenya gut funktionieren würde, ich meine das mit dem Gedächtnis verändern und so. Ich muß Dir da was erzählen, das ich heute Nacht von ihr erfahren habe. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Du wieder explodierst."

Snape explodierte nicht. Er hörte sehr aufmerksam zu, während sich die Falte auf seiner Stirn mehr und mehr vertiefte. Als Tonks geendet hatte, sagte er sehr ernst: "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, doch ich werde es herausfinden und zwar schnell. Diese Frau ist eine einzige Unbekannte in unserer Gleichung und ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass wir uns aus Unachtsamkeit um Kopf und Kragen bringen."

"Du vertraust ihr nicht, oder?", fragte Tonks mißtrauisch. "Glaubst Du sie hat uns angelogen?"

"Nein, gelogen hat sie nicht und ich denke nicht, dass sie uns schaden will. Sie beschützt ihre Schwester. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es mehr zu wissen gibt, als sie uns bisher gesagt hat." Er dachte einen Moment nach. "Du wolltest sie heute begleiten, wenn sie ihre Sachen holt, richtig?"

Tonks nickte. "Ich würde gerne mal eine Muggeluni besuchen."

"Ich weiß, dass Du als Aurorin sehr gut ausgebildet bist und auch das Du sie magst, aber dennoch möchte ich Dich bitten, es heute mir zu überlassen, Miss Coyoté zu begleiten. Ich möchte mir gerne ein genaueres Bild von ihr machen."

"Gut.", sagte Tonks, klang aber etwas enttäuscht. "Ich denke Du hast Recht, aber mir entgeht eine Menge Spaß, fürchte ich."

Snapes aufstrebende Augenbraue war ihr Antwort genug.

Die Uhr in der Eingangshalle schlug 8:00 Uhr und Snape erhob sich.

"Ich werde mit Albus über das reden, was Du mir gerade gesagt hast. Wecke bitte Deine Freundin und Miss Granger auf, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Snape in die Küche.

oOo

Hermione war bereits wach, als Tonks erschien um sie zu wecken. Sie war erneut zu Hochform aufgelaufen und außer den roten Rändern um ihre Augen, erinnerte nichts mehr an ihren gestrigen Zusammenbruch. Eine Nacht voll Schlaf und die beruhigende Wirkung des Trankes hatten ihr gut getan. Und obwohl sie noch immer sehr besorgt war, wirkte sie gefasst und zuversichtlich.

Nenya zu wecken erwies sich als weitaus schwierigeres Unterfangen. Sie murrte und grummelte zwar protestierend als Tonks sie ansprach, machte aber keine Anstalten wach zu werden. Erst Hermione gelang es mit schwesterlich geübtem Griff in Nenyas extrem kitzlige Seiten einen beeindruckenden Erfolg zu verbuchen.

"Aufstehen Schwesterherz, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm!"

"Ich würde etwas anderes zu Frühstück bevorzugen", muffelte Nenya, "ich steh nicht so auf Würmer."

Es war ein Fehler gewesen nach der beinahe durchwachten Nacht in den frühen Morgenstunden noch einzuschlafen. Sie fühlte sich arg gerädert und nahm das Frühstück zu Beginn nur durch einen dumpfen Vorhang war. Dabei war es, nun da alle eingetroffen waren, eine recht vergnügliche Sache. Es wurde ausgelassen gescherzt und man merkte den Ordensmitgliedern die Erleichterung nach der angespannten Nacht recht deutlich an. Doch Nenya bemerkte nicht viel davon und so entgingen ihr auch Snapes taxierende Blicke. Einzig Minerva McGonogall schenkte sie, in Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht, ein aufrichtiges und dankbares Lächeln.

So nach und nach begann der Kaffee aber zu wirken und Nenya realisierte die Gespräche um sich herum. Und auch die Köstlichkeiten unter denen sich der Tisch nun bog. Jetzt war sie wach.

Vor ihr türmten sich Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup, Rosinenbrötchen, verschiedene Marmeladen, Erdnussbutter, Nussnougatcreme und viel Toast. Um nur einige der Köstlichkeiten zu nennen. Das hieß es also mit Zauberern zu frühstücken. Hermione hatte ihr oft von den Essen in der großen Halle erzählt, doch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, wie immer das gerade erschien, worauf man gerade Lust hatte, ohne das es zur Neige ging, war eine Erfahrung auf die nichts sie hätte vorbereiten können.

Es schien, als hätte Dumbledore Hogwarts Hauselfen bestochen. Nenya erschien es wie ein Traum. So unwirklich, so wunderbar. Alles was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, ein Leben voller Magie. In ihr stieg ein Glücksgefühl auf, kribbelig wie Blasen im Wasser und sie mußte unwillkürlich kichern.  
Dumbledore strahlte sie fröhlich an und sie fühlte sich zu Hause.

"Ihr seht Euch gar nicht ähnlich", bemerkte Tonks, die ihr gegenüber, neben Snape Platz genommen hatte. Sie musterte Hermione und Nenya interessiert.

"Nö, sieht so aus, als wäre mir mein kleines Schwesterchen über den Kopf gewachsen", meinte Nenya trocken.

In der Tat saßen sich hier Gegensätze gegenüber. Hermione, relativ groß gewachsen, schlank und zierlich mit ebenmäßigen mädchenhaft weichen Zügen, braunen lockigen Haaren und dunklen samtigen Augen. Nenya hingegen stämmig und drahtig, auf eine Charly Weasley-Art, die große Ausdauer und Kraft versprach. Ihre glatten, nun fast restlos entfärbten Haare waren in einem rotblonden Ton gehalten und umrahmten ein kräftig geschnittenes, entschlossenes Gesicht mit lebhaften eisblauen Augen, die auf einen beeindruckenden Intellekt schließen ließen. Nichts an ihr wirkte sanft oder weich. Mit kurzen Haaren wäre sie leicht als Junge durchgegangen.

"Nenya", fragte Minerva freundlich, " welche Schule haben Sie denn besucht?"

Nenya lächelte ein wenig unsicher. "Also nach der zweiten Klasse hat mich meist nur noch meine Ma unterrichtet, da ich mit ihr um die ganze Welt gereist bin. Ich habe nur hin und wieder eine der Schulen besucht, weniger um des Lernens willen, ich hätte ständig einen neuen Lehrplan gehabt, als um die Sprachen zu erlernen und meine sozialen Kontakte zu erweitern. Meine Schulausbildung habe ich überwiegend über das Internet erhalten, sehr individuell auf meine Fähigkeiten zugeschnitten, wie ein Fernstudium. Hin und wieder habe ich dann unter Aufsicht einige Prüfungen ablegen müssen und daraufhin schlussendlich meinen international anerkannten Abschluss erhalten, mit dem ich dann überall studieren konnte. "

Sie überließ es Hermione die Möglichkeiten des Internets zauberergerecht zu erklären, während sie selbst hingebungsvoll Rosinenbrötchen vernichtete. Selbst Snape wirkte beeindruckt.

"Aber das war doch sicher recht einsam, Kind. So ganz auf sich allein gestellt, niemals feste Freundschaften und immer wechselnde Lehrer, die über den ganzen Planeten verteilt sind. Haben Sie sich nicht manchmal eine ganz normale Schule gewünscht", hakte Minerva nach.

"Na ja, nach allem was ich von Hermione wußte, hätte mich Hogwarts schon gereizt. Da scheint es zumindest nie langweilig zu werden. Aber das fällt wohl eher nicht unter die Kategorie Normal."

Dumbledore gluckste.

"Aber ansonsten hatte ich nie viel Lust auf Schule. Die meisten dieser Einrichtungen, die ich kennen gelernt habe, erwiesen sich als geistige Tretmühlen mit festgefahrenen Ansichten aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Auf so einen elitären Nonsens hatte ich ohnehin keine Lust. Im Übrigen kann ich davon ausgehen, dass die meisten Schulen froh darüber waren wenn ich wieder weiterzog. Vermutlich noch glücklicher als ich."

Die Lehrer schauten nun interessiert und Hermione prustete los. "Sie hat in der siebten Klasse ihre Kunstlehrerin angezündet."

Minerva wirkte entsetzt, Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich nicht deuten. Snape hingegen hatte seinen spöttischen Ton wiedergefunden: "Zumindest in diesem Punkt läßt sich eine familiäre Ähnlichkeit nicht leugnen."

Hermione ließ vor Schreck ihre Gabel fallen und starrte Snape schockiert an. Dieser erwiderte offen und sichtlich amüsiert ihren Blick.

"Es war eigentlich ein Unfall.", erklärte Nenya nun der fassungslosen Minerval. "Aber es wäre vermutlich nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht so wütend gewesen wäre. Es war bei einer Theateraufführung. Jeder hatte ein Stück geschrieben und eines davon sollte ausgewählt werden, als Schulaufführung. Ich habe auch eins geschrieben und meine Freunde fanden es toll. Als ich es einreichen wollte, sagte mir diese unmögliche Person ins Gesicht, das man sich so ein Idiotenstück, dass bei den Wilden spielt nicht antun würde.

Sie hat es nicht einmal gelesen. Also hat eine meiner damaligen Freundinnen es unter ihrem Namen eingereicht und so den ersten Preis gewonnen. Das Stück wurde aufgeführt. Ich wollte nun wenigstens mitspielen dürfen, ich liebe Theater. Keine große Rolle, einfach nur dabei sein. Aber auch hier hatte meine Kunstlehrerin wieder einmal den Finger im Hals und sagte, ich hätte kein Feuer und das schauspielerische Talent eines Teesiebs. Also wurde ich Bühnenbildner um meiner Aufführung wenigsten so den richtigen Schliff zu geben.

Bei der Uraufführung löste sich mitten in der Vorstellung irgendwo eine Schraube und einer der mit Feuer gefüllten Kessel kippte um und setzte meine Lehrerin in Brand. Aber irgendwie passte das in der Szene ganz prima dazu und keiner im Publikum hat gemerkt, das es nur ein Unfall war. Jedenfalls war das Stück selber ein großer Erfolg und meine Freundin von damals ist Theaterschauspielerin geworden. Mein Stück von damals läßt sie in den Ferien von ihrer Kindergruppe immer wieder aufführen, nur das die brennende Lehrerin jetzt ein fester Bestandteil des Stücks ist, sehr zur Freude der Kinder." Nenya grinste ein Wolfsgrinsen.

Aber eigentlich ist damals nichts passiert. Diese dumme Person hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Ich habe sie nämlich rechtzeitig wieder gelöscht.

Das Frühstück endete und man begann die Tagesaktivitäten abzuklären. Die meisten hatten frei und würden ihren Nachtschlaf nachholen. Kingsley würde mit Hermione zum Haus ihrer Eltern reisen, damit sie einige Sachen holen könnte, die sie benötigte, aber auch in der Hoffnung, dass ihr in ihrem Elterhaus vielleicht einige Spuren auffielen, die den Auroren entgangen waren.

Als Dumbledore verkündete, dass Snape Nenya zur Uni begleiten würde, um ihre Sachen zu holen, verschluckte sie sich. Tonks erklärte ihr daraufhin bedauernd, sie hätte leider kurzfristig einen anderen dringenden Auftrag übernehmen müssen.

Nenya musterte Snape nun aufmerksam, doch nicht unfreundlich. Es schien als versuche sie ihn einzuschätzen. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und sagte schließlich entschlossen: "Dann sollten Sie sich aber etwas Anderes anziehen. Wenn ich Sie so mitnehme, wir alle meine Sachen einpacken und ich dann noch verkünde, das ich keine neue Adresse habe und man mir die Ergebnisse des letzten Semesters mit einer Eule schicken möge..." Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. Snape verstand auch so.

"Dann lassen Sie sich mal was Besseres einfallen, Miss Coyoté. Sie sind doch auch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen.", zischte er. "Ich werde mich jedenfalls nicht von Ihnen in irgendwelche Muggelsachen stecken lassen. Wir haben auch keinen Stadtbummel vor. Wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung reisen, ihre Habseligkeiten zusammensuchen und uns sofort auf den Rückweg machen. Was Sie Ihren Freunden erzählen ist mir herzlich egal."

"Schön. Sollen sie doch denken ich wäre einer Okkultistensekte zum Opfer gefallen. Dann kann ich mein Stipendium vergessen und mein Vater hetzt mir vermutlich unseren Medizinmann auf den Hals. Braucht sie ja aber nicht zu kümmern.", giftete Nenya nun zurück.

Snape wollte gerade zu einer gepfefferten Retourkutsche ansetzen, als Dumbledore intervenierte. "Severus, ich denke der Punkt geht an Miss Coyoté. Du solltest nicht unnötig auffallen."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren beide bereit zum Aufbrechen. Snape in seinem üblichen Gehrock, hatte lediglich seinen Umhang gegen einen schwarzen Mantel getauscht. _Wie hält er das bloß aus, es ist Hochsommer? _Und Nenya besaß momentan ohnehin nur das was sie auf dem Leibe trug. Die Sachen aus der Hütte würde Kingsley am Nachmittag holen.

"Bereit", fragte Snape.

"Wenn Sie es sind", antwortete Nenya

Er nahm sie mit Schraubstockgriff am Handgelenk und beide berührten gleichzeitig die Coladose, die er in der Hand hielt, als auch schon das Reißen hinter ihrem Nabel einsetzte. _Wie Achterbahn_, konnte Nenya gerade noch denken.


	8. Alte Narben

**Alte Narben**

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie an den Rand eines schönen großen Parks unweit der Universität. Sie erschienen gut versteckt zwischen einer Holzhütte und einigen Sträuchern mit ausladenden Zweigen, die schon auf das Dach des kleinen Geräteschuppens übergriffen und so einen grünen Tunnel um sie bildeten. Snape ließ augenblicklich ihren Arm los und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Es ging schon auf die Mittagszeit zu, doch auf dem Campus herrschte vergleichsweise wenig Betrieb. So begegneten sie einigen Studenten, die wohl auf dem Weg zu einem der zahlreichen Clubs waren um zu Mittag zu essen. Doch im Großen und Ganzen war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Ferien waren. Auf den Rasenflächen sonnten sich vereinzelte Pärchen und unter den Bäumen fand man Grüppchen, die lasen oder Schach spielten. Es wurde gesungen, gelacht und getanzt. Auf einer kleinen Bühne wurde ein Theaterstück geprobt, wobei die Schauspieler mit großem Enthusiasmus bei der Sache waren.

Vereinzelt traf Nenya auf jemanden, den sie kannte. Sie winkte hier und da, nahm mal jemanden im Vorbeigehen in den Arm oder rief einen Gruß über den Rasen. Snape wurde meist mit einem interessierten, doch durchweg freundlichen Kopfnicken bedacht, doch keiner fragte genauer nach. Nur hin und wieder sah sich Nenya gezwungen ihn vor einem allzu übermütigen Inline- oder Skateboardfahrer zu retten. Der Mann schien ernsthaft zu glauben seine Autorität schütze ihn vor Prellungen.

Es war ein schöner Morgen und sie erzählte dem interessierten Tränkemeister von der Uni und ihren Lieblingsfächern, von einigen der Professoren, die sie verehrte und solchen, die etwas schrullig geworden waren im Laufe der Zeit. Sie berichtete von ihren Expeditionen in die Arktis und nach Südamerika, wie sie sich in Afrika Auge in Auge einer schwarzen Mamba gegenüber gefunden hatte und was für erhebendes Gefühl es gewesen war, als ein von Wilderern verletztes Nashorn nach langen Wochen der Sorge und unzähligen schlaflosen Nächten wieder ausgewildert werden konnte.

Snape hörte ihr gerne zu. Es war, als hätten sie eine andere Welt betreten. Eine Welt des Wissens, der Forschung und der Toleranz. Hier zählte nicht woher man kam sondern wohin man wollte, hier gab es Ziele, für die gemeinsam gekämpft wurde. Und hier gab es diese unbändige Neugier, die ihn bei Granger zu Verzweiflung trieb, weil sie es gewesen war, die ihn selbst vor langer Zeit auf die Straße gebracht hatte, die vor den Toren des dunklen Lords geendet hatte. Doch hier gab es Wissen, das frei verfügbar war, das geteilt und vermehrt wurde und keinen Platz für einen vom Ehrgeiz innerlich zerfressenen Schwarzmagier, dem sein Sebsthaß den Verstand geraubt hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit seines Tränkestudiums, seiner Freundschaft mit einem Muggel, der die Chemie ebenso geliebt hatte, wie er die Alchemie. Zwei komplexe Zweige der Forschung, die erst gemeinsam zu einem einheitlichen Ganzen werden konnten und doch niemals werden würden, weil Zauberer und Muggel niemals nur einfach gleichwertige Partner waren. Nicht sein konnten. Weil die einen Macht hatten und die anderen nur ihren Verstand.

Seine Jugend war niemals unbeschwert gewesen, er hatte nicht getanzt und nicht gelacht, nicht aus Freude, sondern wenn es einen Anlaß gab oder es von ihm erwartet wurde, hatte nicht Theater gespielt oder mit einem Mädchen im Arm im Gras gelegen. Er hatte funktioniert, intrigiert, gequält, misshandelt und gemordet. Und er war stolz gewesen auf die Präzision mit der er die ihm gesteckten Ziele erreichte. Und dann war Dumbledore erneut in sein Leben getreten und hatte alles auf den Kopf gestellt, an das er geglaubt hatte. Oder war er in Dumbledores Leben getreten? Er wußte es nicht mehr.

Er genoß diesen kleinen Ausflug in eine Welt, die nicht die seine war, die niemals seine eigene sein würde und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er es nicht übermäßig eilig hatte, in seine Welt zurückzukehren.

Wäre es das wert, auf die Magie zu verzichten, um in dieser Welt leben zu können? Könnte er das? Würde ihn das glücklich machen? Aber nur weil man nicht magisch war, war man noch lange nicht vor Voldemort sicher.

Er betrachtete die junge Frau neben sich. So voller Leben. So einzigartig. So wehrlos. Es gab nichts, was sie einem Zauberer entgegensetzen konnte. Ihr brillianter Verstand, ihr Mut, ihre Lebensfreude, vollkommen wertlos. Er konnte sie binnen eines Lidschlages töten, sie quälen oder zu allem zwingen und es gab nichts, was sie retten würde. Er hasste sich für diesen Gedanken, doch er war da.

Warum quälst du dich so Severus? Wieder diese Stimme. Sie ist nur eine Muggel. Ignoriere sie oder amüsiere Dich ein wenig mit Ihr, was immer du willst, aber denk nicht über sie nach. Sie hat mit deiner Welt nicht das Geringste zu tun, sie ist nicht fähig in ihr zu leben. Das ist nichts das sich ändern läßt. Magie ist nichts, das man an- oder ablegen kann wie ein Kleidungsstück. Sie wird sowenig in der Lage sein, Magie zu erhalten, wie Du sie ablegen kannst. Wer ist sie schon? Niemand von Bedeutung, niemand außergewöhnliches. Du vergeudest nur deine Zeit mit diesen Gedanken. Sie findet mich nicht widerlich. Idiot! Sie weiß nichts über dich. Doch, alles was Granger auch weiß. Und das ist nichts. Wenn du ihr Lehrer gewesen wärst, würde sie dich genauso hassen wie alle anderen auch. Nein, sie würde mich anzünden.

Er mußte laut lachen bei diesem Gedanken. Nenya betrachtete ihn irritiert von der Seite. Offensichtlich hatte sie etwas zu ihm gesagt, während er noch in Gedanken versunken gewesen war.

"Wir sind da. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie lieber hier warten, es würde nicht lange dauern und meine Mitbewohner sind etwas...gewöhnungsbedürftig. .."

"Ich komme mit." Wieder dieser Ich-fresse-Dich-mit-Haut-und-Haaren-Blick, den er schon in der Couch gehabt hatte. Und wieder wußte sie nicht, ob er ihr gefiel.

Früher hätte er dir gefallen. Ja früher, bevor sie Marco kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und betrat vor ihm das Treppenhaus. Vor einer Tür im 3. Stock machte sie halt. Ein schwarzes Plakat verzierte die Tür. Die weiße, grob mit einem Pinsel aufgetragene Schrift verkündete: "Was wollt ihr machen, wenn der schwarze Mann kommt?" Snape musterte es fragend.

"Theater.", kommentierte Nenya.

In der winzigen Wohnung war es sehr warm, eng und stickig und es roch heftig nach Sex. Aus einem der angrenzenden Zimmer drangen recht eindeutige Geräusche nach draußen. Nenya öffnete zwei Fenster, dann rief sie laut: "Hi Lara, ich bin wieder da. Lass Dich nicht stören." Ein dumpfer Aufschlag folgte dem Überraschungslaut eines Mannes und dann das Lachen einer Frau.

Nenya führte Snape zu einer weiteren Tür und begann vorsichtig das Türschloss zu entsichern. Dann öffnete sie die Tür zwei Finger breit und tastete behutsam an der Innenkante des Rahmens entlang.

"Was tun Sie da?"

"Ich schalte die Alarmanlage aus."

Sie stieß die Tür auf und bedeutete Snape, mit einer einladenden Geste, einzutreten. Der Anblick war atemberaubend.

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte der Tränkemeister Todesser hätten das Zimmer durchsucht, so chaotisch sah es aus. Doch auf den zweiten Blick konnte man erkennen, dass das Chaos durchaus System hatte.  
Das Zimmer selbst hatte die Maße einer Besenkammer und kein Fenster. Vermutlich war sie genau als das konzipiert. Auf einer Seite des Zimmers lagen Felle, Stoffdecken und einige bunt bestickte Kissen auf dem Boden. Offenbar handelte es sich hierbei um das Bett. Am Kopfende befand sich eine größere Anzahl von Muggelgeräten, die Snape nicht näher zu bestimmen wußte, unzählige runde, silberne Scheiben und Stapel bedruckter Papiere.

Daneben eine Schreibfeder, wie sie jeder Hogwartsschüler benutzte und echtes Pergament. Eine kleine Staffelei und Farben aller Art von Tusche, Kreide, Kohle bis Öl. An den Wänden stapelten sich hunderte von Büchern, doch es gab keine Regale. Einige Bücherstapel neben dem Bett waren mit Holzplatten belegt und bildeten so primitive Tischchen. Eine Sitzgelegenheit gab es nicht, so dass Snape die Tür schloss, in der Absicht, sich von innen dagegen zu lehnen. Dabei bemerkte er direkt neben der Tür eine primitive Spannvorrichtung an deren Ende ein kleiner rot gefiederter Pfeil in einer Aluminiumkapsel saß.   
Offensichtlich die Alarmanlage.

"Was befindet sich in dem Pfeil?", fragte er interessiert.

Nenya, die damit beschäftigt war die wahllos verstreuten Kleidungsstücke einzusammeln und in einen Seesack zu stopfen, sah auf.

"Die Indianer im brasilianischen Urwald, von denen die Vorrichtung stammt, benutzen Curare. Das würde den Besuch allerdings wirklich einmalig machen und das wäre hier nicht angebracht. Ich mag zwar keine Besucher in meinem Zimmer wenn ich abwesend bin, aber ich habe nicht vor jemanden umzubringen. Der Pfeil enthält Zoletil, ein Betäubungsmittel, das man beim Einfangen und Markieren von Wildtieren verwendet.", erklärte sie auf Snapes fragenden Blick hin.

"Die Dosis reicht aus um jemanden von 60 kg Körpergewicht für ca. eine Stunde ins Land der süßen Träume zu schicken. Ganz genau kann ich das aber nicht sagen, es gibt für Menschen keine konkreten Dosierungstabellen." 

Snape runzelte fragend die Stirn.

"Ich habe hier eine sehr teure Ausrüstung liegen und einige sehr interessante Manuskripte. Außerdem,", sie nickte in Richtung Tür, "hält es meine paarungsfreudigen Mitbewohner draußen, wenn sie mal wieder auf der Suche nach aufregenden Orten sind, oder schlichtweg einfach zu besoffen, um ihr eigenes Bett zu finden."

Nenya stand auf und sah sich suchend um. Dann schob sie sich an Snape vorbei, bedeutete ihm zu warten und verließ das Zimmer.

Je länger er sich in der winzigen Kammer umsah, desto mehr entdeckte er. Die Decke war mit Sternen bemalt und mythologische Gestalten einer fremden Kultur führten dort einen seltsamen Tanz auf. Meist waren es Mischwesen zwischen Mensch und Tier, aber auch Menschen mit Masken und in Verkleidungen neben gewöhnlichen Tieren. Er erkannte Schlangen, Kojoten und Schildkröten. An einer der Wände befand sich ein kunstvoll gefertigter Reiterbogen neben einem mit Pfeilen gefüllten Köcher aus Kaninchenfell. Hier eine Wurfaxt, dort eine Federzeichnung eines Pumas, so lebensecht, dass er förmlich aus dem Bild herauszulaufen schien. Doch er bewegte sich nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür waren nun wieder Stimmen zu hören. Nenya, die noch immer nach etwas suchte und eine Männerstimme in einer plump vertraulichen Tonlage. Wohl der männliche Gegenpart zu besagter Lara. Snape öffnete die Tür.

Der nur spärlich mit einem Handtuch begleitete Mann, der im übrigen aussah wie ein junger Gott, lehnte sich gerade in einer recht anzüglichen Pose über Nenya, die fast zwei Köpfe kleiner als er mit dem Rücken zur Wohnungstürstand und sich davon nicht im mindesten beeindrucken ließ. Sie ignorierte ihn völlig und rief, als wäre er Luft in Richtung des zweiten Schlafzimmers: "Du solltest wirklich mal den Müll runter bringen Lara, der kann ja schon sprechen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes wechselte augenblicklich von anzüglich arrogant auf wutentbrannt. Er richtete sich nun drohend auf, doch Nenya reagierte augenblicklich. Mit der Hand hinter ihrem Rücken hatte sie die Wohnungstür geöffnet, blitzschnell tauchte sie unter dem Fremden hinweg, schnappte sich einen Zipfel seines Handtuchs und stieß den Mann mit der freien Hand kurz und kräftig vor die Brust, so das er vor Überraschung kurz das Gleichgewicht verlor und einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte. Das brachte ihn durch die Tür hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Er spürte das Ziehen an seinem Handtuch und Nenya nutzte die Gelegenheit als er mit beiden Händen verzweifelt versuchte das Handtuch in Position zu halten und schlug ihm die Wohnungstür vor der Nase zu. Seine wütend einsetzenden Klopfgeräusche überhörte sie großzügig.

Sie wandte sich zu der jungen Frau um, die lachend in einem Türrahmen lehnte und sich ebenso verzweifelt wie erfolglos um Fassung bemühte. "Ich suche meinen Klettergurt, hast Du den irgendwo gesehen? Und wer zur Hölle war dieser Idiot?"

Lara lachte immer noch. "Der Gurt ist im Bad. Und der Typ da eben, ach keine Ahnung. Hab ihn gestern auf einer Party mitgenommen, aber ich fürchte jetzt hast du ihn vergrault."

"Wollen wirs hoffen."

Die zierliche junge Frau war Anfang zwanzig, hatte ein Gesicht wie ein Engel und einen Körper, bei dem so mancher Mann seinen Verstand für ein Lächeln von ihr im Pfandhaus eingelöst hätte. Sie schwang sich mit einem eleganten Schwung auf einen der Barhocker und musterte Snape nun mit einem Blick, der irgendwie nicht an seinen stofflichen Hüllen halt zumachen schien.

"Nun, wie ich sehe bist Du ebenfalls in männlicher Begleitung. Hast Du Dir meinen Rat also endlich zu Herzen genommen und Dir mal ein wenig Spaß gegönnt?"

Snapes Augenbraue erkletterte olympische Höhen während es um seine Mundwinkel spöttisch zuckte.

"Nein, also äh, ich meine...das ist kein Mann...", sie errötete heftig, "also ist er schon, aber nicht..." Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und murmelte kopfschüttelnd: "Ignoriert mich einfach, ich muß packen.", und flüchtete in ihr Zimmer, eine grinsende Lara und einen erstaunten Snape zurücklassend.

"Hallo, ich bin Lara.", riß der blonde Lockenschopf den Tränkemeister aus seinen Gedanken.

"Severus", grüßte er automatisch und noch immer nicht ganz bei der Sache. Was hatte das denn eben zu bedeuten?

Das Mädchen namens Lara reichte ihm einen Kaffee und meinte dann in versöhnlichem Ton: "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie so vorgeführt habe, aber es ist das erste Mal seit der Sache mit Marco, dass sich Nenya mit einem Mann sehen läßt, da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Es ist sonst fast unmöglich sie mal aus der Fassung zu bringen."

"Mmhh.", machte Snape. 

"Ich meine es wäre schön, wenn sie endlich mal davon loskommen könnte. Das war schon eine ziemlich heftige Geschichte, aber deswegen kann man sich ja nicht für den Rest seines Lebens so tun, als wären alle Männer so."

Nach einigen Minuten gelang es ihm, die fröhlich auf ihn einplappernde Lara abzuschütteln und er schlich sich zurück zu Nenyas Raum. Er trat leise ein und bemerkte erst, nachdem er die Tür schon hinter sich geschlossen hatte, dass er offensichtlich unpassend kam.

Nenya war fertig mit packen und gerade dabei, sich umzuziehen. Sie stand mit nacktem Oberkörper und gerade in der Absicht sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, mit dem Rücken zu Snape. Gerade in den Moment, als er sich bemerkbar machen wollte, stach ihm die Narbe ins Auge. Sie war mehrere Zentimeter lang mit wild gezackten Rändern und befand sich nur wenig neben ihrem Herzen auf gleicher Höhe.

Darüber und darunter waren über den gesamten Rücken lange, doch blassere Striemen verteilt, immer vier nebeneinander. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein und Nenya wirbelte herum. Noch immer mit dem T-Shirt in der Hand starrte sie ihn irgendwie ertappt an und ermöglichte ihm damit einen ungehinderten Ausblick auf eine weitere Narbe, die in Form und Größe deckungsgleich zu der auf ihrem Rücken lag. Als hätte sie etwas knapp neben dem Herzen durchbohrt.

Sie starrten sich beide einen endlosen Moment fassungslos an, dann plötzlich wandte sich Snape ruckartig um und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand.

"Miss Coyoté, ich bitte um Entschuldigung für mein Eindringen, ich...", er verstummte.

"Schon gut, ich hätte Sie ja vorwarnen können." Auch Nenya wußte nicht so recht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Dass er sie nackt gesehen hatte, hätte sie nicht sonderlich gestört. Früher hatte sie sogar hin und wieder für die Kunststudenten Modell gestanden. Doch er würde vermutlich Fragen wegen der Narbe stellen und darüber wollte sie nicht reden. Daran wollte sie nicht einmal erinnert werden. Doch dafür sorgte diese verdammte Narbe allemal, dass sie nie vergessen würde, was für ein verblendeter Idiot sie doch gewesen war.

Fertig angezogen schnappte sie sich ihren Seesack und wandte sich an Snape. Ein Schmunzeln überzog ihr Gesicht. Der Zauberer stand noch immer steif aufgerichtet mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Eine Geste des Respekts, die einer längst vergangenen Zeit anzugehören schien.

"Ich bin fertig."

"Oh..ja..gut."

Snape drehte sich langsam herum. Er betrachtete sie nun intensiv. Sie trug weite Sachen aus blassgrünem Baumwollstoff mit unzähligen Taschen, die entlang der Hosenbeine und Hemdsärmel angebracht waren und nachhaltig jeden Eindruck von Weiblichkeit versteckten. Sie schien weder der Sonne noch fremden Blicken sehr viel Angriffsfläche bieten zu wollen.

Insgesamt hatte sie zwei Reisetaschen und einen Seesack gefüllt. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, doch sie trat ihm in den Weg.

"Was haben Sie vor?"

In gespielter Verzweiflung legte er den Kopf schief und sah sie an. 

"Ich werde ihr Gepäck etwas handlicher machen, was sonst?"

"Nun vielleicht sollten Sie damit warten, bis wir das Gelände verlassen haben, es wirkt glaubwürdiger, wenn wir uns auf Muggelart damit abkämpfen."

Snape sah darüber nicht gerade glücklich aus, nickte aber. Er packte die beiden Reisetaschen und wuchtete sie zum Ausgang. Nenya schulterte den Seesack, ließ ihren Blick zum Abschied noch mal durch das Zimmer schweifen. Sie drehte sich gerade zum Gehen um, als ihr Blick an dem kleinen rot gefiederten Pfeil hängen blieb. Dich nehme ich lieber mit, bevor du mir hier Unsinn anstellst. Sie ließ ihn in eine ihrer unzähligen Hosentaschen gleiten, verabschiedete sich noch von Lara und folgte dann Snape.

In sicherer Entfernung zum Campus verkleinerte Snape ihr Gepäck mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker des Zauberstabes und einigen leise gemurmelten Worten auf Zigarettenschachtelgröße. Nenya betrachtete das voller Faszination. Snape bedachte sie mit einem überlegenen Lächeln.

"Kinderkram."

Nenya erwiderte seinen Blick offen und zuckte demonstrativ mit den Schultern.

"Man muß das Beste aus dem machen, was einem gegeben ist, nicht wahr? Das läßt sich jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr ändern."

Snape betrachtete sie erstaunt.

"Hauptsache meine Sachen passen mir nachher wieder.", setzte sie schmunzelnd hinterher.  
"Und jetzt? Gehen wir zurück?"

"Um ehrlich zu sein, Miss Coyoté, fange ich gerade an unseren kleinen Ausflug zu genießen. Vielleicht wäre ein kleiner Stadtbummel", er ließ sich das Wort wie Sahne auf der Zunge zergehen, "jetzt doch keine so schlechte Idee. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie haben keine anderen Pläne."

Sie lächelte ihn erfreut an. "Klingt prima, wohin?"

"Oh, ich dachte an die Altstadt, wenn Sie Ihnen noch nicht zu langweilig geworden ist."

Es war großartig. Nenya kannte beinahe alle Ecken, doch zu behaupten, dass sie jemals davon genug bekam, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Ein bisschen hinterhältig dirigierte sie Snape zu einem winzigen "Hexenladen" das sich in einer Mauernische auf dem Weg zum Schloß befand. Der Tränkemeister schmunzelte über die Auslagen im vorderen Teil des Ladens, doch Nenya blieb beinahe der Mund offen, als eine mit Tüchern und Ringen behängte Verkäuferin hinter einem Vorhang hervorgeglitten kam und den Zauberer mit einem: "Professor Snape, das ist ja eine Freude...", begrüßte.

So verbrachten sie einige sehr angenehme Stunden, aßen Eis und lauschten den Straßenmusikern. Es herrschte eine angenehme und lockere Stimmung zwischen ihnen und Nenya genoß zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder dieses harmonische Miteinander mit einem Mann. 

Es war später Nachmittag. Sie waren gerade auf Höhe eines Kinos und Nenya klärte Snape über den Inhalt der angepriesenen Filme auf, als Snapes scharfe Sinne ihn plötzlich die Gegenwart eines anderen Zauberers registrieren ließen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite verließ gerade ein in einen dunkelgrünen Mantel gehüllter Mann eine Apotheke, die älter als die Steinkohle zu sein schien.

Snape fuhr zu einer verwirrt dreinblickenden Nenya herum, packte sie am Arm und sah sich hektisch nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. 

"Was...?"

"Der Mann dort hinter mir. Ich kenne ihn und es wäre besser, wenn er uns hier nicht sieht. Weder Sie noch mich."

Nenya spähte über Snapes Schulter. Der Mann war noch damit beschäftigt, die Auslagen des Geschäftes zu betrachten, das ihr seltsamerweise noch nie aufgefallen war. Er hatte sie also noch nicht bemerkt, doch auf ihrer Seite der Straße war in kurzer Distanz kein unauffällig erreichbares Versteck, nur der Eingang des Kinos, verlockend dunkel, doch auch mehrere unendliche Meter entfernt.

Während diese Überlegungen noch durch ihren Kopf rasten und Snape immer unruhiger nach einem Ausweg suchte, hob der Mann plötzlich den Kopf und drehte sich um. Nenya handelte instinktiv, ohne nachzudenken.

Snape zuckte zusammen. Überraschend und unerwartet spürte er Lippen auf seinen und kühle Hände lagen seitlich auf seinem Gesicht, so dass sie sein Profil verdeckten. Die junge Frau vor ihm stand auf Zehenspitzen um sein Gesicht erreichen zu können und ihr unsicherer Stand bewirkte, dass sie sich an ihn lehnte, um nicht umzufallen. Sein erster Impuls war es sie von sich zu stoßen, doch schnell realisierte er, was sie da im Grunde tat.

Die Idee war so simpel wie gut. Man konnte ihn nicht erkennen. Wer würde ihn auch an diesem Ort, in dieser Pose vermuten. Einfach lächerlich. Doch zugleich ermöglichten ihm ihre, einen Spalt breit geöffneten Finger, einen guten Ausblick auf das Geschehen um ihn herum.

Er schlang nun seine Arme fest um sie und beugte sich ihr entgegen. Eine Hand lag auf ihren Lendenwirbeln und preßte sie fest an sich, die zweite lag in ihrem Nacken und umschloss ihren Hinterkopf. So dirigierte er sie langsam im Kreis herum, die Augen unverwandt auf die Geschehnisse vor der Apotheke gerichtet, während er gleichzeitig begann, den von ihr so zart und unsicher eingeleiteten Kuss intensiv zu erwidern.

Nenya registrierte vollkommen überrascht, wie schnell er die Kontrolle übernahm. Seine Arme lagen an zentralen Punkten ihres Körpers und sein Griff war so eisern, das sie sich unter seinen Händen wie eine Marionette fühlte. Unfähig seiner reinen Körperkraft etwas entgegenzusetzen spürte sie, wie sein "Kuss" immer hungriger ihren Mund erforschte, mit ihrer Zunge spielte, sich an ihr festsaugte und sie gefangen hielt, während seine Augen unablässig durch den Spalt in Ihren Fingern spähten. 

Dieser Kuss war mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie je erfahren hatte. Es lag keine Zärtlichkeit darin, kein Gefühl, nur ein harter und fordernder Hunger, die Gier eines Mannes, der sich etwas nahm weil er es wollte, weil die Situation es ihm gestattete und es nichts gab, das ihm Einhalt gebieten konnte.

Panik stieg in ihrem Innern auf wie eisiges Wasser. Ihre Lungen krampften sich zusammen, unfähig Luft einzusaugen. Eisige Kälte durchströmte ihren Körper und sie wimmerte, wand sich in seinem stählernen Griff, unfähig sich zu befreien.

Severus hatte den anderen Zauberer aufmerksam betrachtet. Wie er die Auslagen durchstöberte, mit dem Besitzer einige Worte wechselte und ihm wieder in den Laden folgte. Durch die dreckige Scheibe konnte er gerade noch erkennen, wie ein eingewickeltes Päckchen den Besitzer wechselte, bevor der Zauberer im grünen Mantel noch im Laden apparierte und verschwunden war.

Seine Sinne richteten sich augenblicklich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Er fühlte wie sich die junge Frau in seinen Armen wand und versuchte sich zu befreien. Spürte die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, ihren weichen geschmeidigen Körper, der an seinem rieb und den Geschmack ihres Mundes in seinem. Er schmeckte Schokoladeneis und...Angst! Sie fürchtete sich vor ihm? Seine Augen trafen die ihren während sein Mund noch immer mit unkontrollierter Intensität ihre Zunge gefangen hielt. Heißkalte Ströme durchpulsten seinen Körper, ein Gefühl wie er es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so intensiv gespürt hatte. Er hielt ihren lächerlichen Versuchen sich zu befreien mühelos stand, genoß diese Kraft mit der sie gegen ihn ankämpfte, kostete ihre Angst, ihre Verzweiflung...  
Ja, dieses Gefühl machte süchtig. Pure Macht.

Severus, Himmel was tust Du da? Lass sie los! Du benimmst Dich wie ein Todesser. Ich bin ein Todesser! Aber das hier ist völlig falsch. Es fühlt sich aber so verdammt gut an. Es ist falsch, falsch, falsch, falsch  
Ich will es aber. Falsch, richtig, ist mir alles egal. Ich will es und zwar jetzt. Genauso! Genauso stark, so mächtig. Himmel, ist das gut, Macht haben. Mächtig sein!

Er versenkte seine Augen in den Ihren und betrachtete mit Genuss wie angstvoll sie geweitet waren. Schwarz, schwarz wie seine eigenen. Nur ein hauchdünner Rand war von dem Eisblau ihrer Iris noch zu erkennen. Und dieser Anblick war es, der alle Überlegungen über Richtig oder Falsch hinwegfegte. Wie sie so in seinem Griff gefangen war, physisch wie psychisch, wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Ihr Geist lag vollkommen offen vor ihm ausgebreitet. Er konnte ihre Gedanken unter dieser Oberfläche wirbeln sehen. Ihre Augen boten ihm den gewünschten Einlass. Jedes ihrer Geheimnisse auf dem Silbertablett, er brauchte nur zuzugreifen. Eine Schatzgrube die darauf wartete von ihm ausgehoben zu werden. Alle Antworten, die er so sehr begehrte und noch viel mehr als er zu träumen gewagt hatte...  
Der Hunger in seinem Innern raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand als er sich ihr entgegenlehnte und in ihren Geist eindrang.

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	9. Kino

**Kino**

Es war als würde er in einen Wirbelsturm aus Bildern fallen. Um ihn herum spielten sich Szenen aus ihrem Leben ab. Reale Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Gefühle, Phantasien. Er brauchte nur auszuwählen. Der Rationale teil seines Verstandes hätte ihm wohl geraten, nach dem Ereignis zu suchen, dass den dunklen Lord so brennend interessierte. Aber dieser Teil seiner Persönlichkeit schien komplett ausgeschaltet zu sein. Wie ein Wolf, der in eine Schafherde eingedrungen ist, schnappte er wahl- und ziellos nach allem, was sich ihm bot.

Nenya war fünf und stand einer Gruppe von Indianerkindern gegenüber. Ihr Anführer sagte: "Verschwinde, Du gehörst nicht zu uns. Du bist hier nicht willkommen." Aber sie schaute ihn aus trotzigen geröteten Augen an und behauptete ihre Position. "Ich bin eine Diné (1), genauso wie ihr. Ich gehöre nicht zu denen" Und der Junge reichte ihr Pfeil und Bogen, zeigt auf einen der Hunde, die das Lager auf der Suche nach Futter durchkämmten und sagte: "Dann beweise es!"

Nenya war neun. Sie saß in der Wüste. Die untergehende Sonne beleuchtete die Tafelberge in der Ferne. Ihr linker Arm war gebrochen und sie hielt ein Messer in der rechten Hand. Sie kniete neben ihrem Pony, das mit zwei gebrochenen Vorderläufen vor ihr im Sand lag. Sie wußte, dass das Tier unsägliche Schmerzen litt und sie es erlösen mußte, doch sie konnte es nicht. Unzählige Stunden saß sie weinend im Sand, den Kopf des Pferdes auf ihrem Schoß und vergoss bittere Tränen. Wieder und wieder fand ihre Hand den Weg zur Kehle des Tieres aber sie war nicht in der Lage es zu töten. _Du kannst es nicht. Du kannst nicht töten, nicht einmal wenn Dein Leben davon abhinge. Du gehörst nicht zu uns. Geh zurück zu den Weißen, wo Du hergekommen bist. Hier will Dich keiner!"_

Nenya war zwölf und sie erhielt ihren indianischen Namen: "Lachende Kojotin". Die Kinder, die sie einst verspottet hatten, jubelten ihr laut zu und trugen sie durch das ganze Dorf.

Nenya war fünfzehn. Sie stand in einer Welt aus Schnee und Eis und in der Ferne schimmerte ein Meer in der Farbe von flüssigen Smaragden. Doch die Schönheit des Ortes war entweiht worden, besudelt vom Blut hunderter abgeschlachteter Robben, die den Schnee rubinrot färbten. Nenya stand in ihrer Mitte, eine Kamera um den Hals und ein Peilgerät in der Hand und schrie all das unsagbare Leid das sie empfand in den grenzenlosen Himmel über sich. Es schien eine Ewigkeit, dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt so dastand und der Klagelaut aus ihrer Kehle schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Irgendwann verstummte er dann doch und alles um sie herum war totenstill. Selbst der Wind schwieg.

Nenya war neunzehn. Sie traf zum ersten Mal Hermione. Sie standen sich gegenüber und die Neunjährige mit den großen Zimtaugen und dem Wuschelkopf strahlte sie ungeduldig an. "Da bist Du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, Du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen."  
"Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Ich heiße Nenya."  
"Ich weiß."

Nenya war dreiundzwanzig und sie liebte Marco. Sie hatten sich im Wald die Kleider heruntergerissen und waren einfach übereinander hergefallen. Sie liebten sich auf einem Bett aus Blättern und Moos und lachten, spielten verstecken und bewarfen sich mit Schlamm. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen Menschen so bedingungslos geliebt. Er brauchte nur in ihrer Nähe zu sein und sie hatte das Gefühl vor Glück platzen zu müssen. Das Gefühl war so intensiv, dass sie manchmal glaubte zu allem fähig zu sein, alles erreichen zu können, mit Marco an ihrer Seite.

Nenya war fünfundzwanzig und Marco war tot.

Nenya spürte, wie die fremde Präsenz in ihre Gedanken eindrang. Sie spürte ihn, konnte seinen Hunger fühlen und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch wie? Die Panik hatte sie voll im Griff und bewirkte, dass aus ihren Emotionen und Erinnerungen ein einziges Chaos entstand, das durch ihren Verstand wirbelte und es dem Eindringling so noch leichter machte.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Ihr rationaler Verstand setzte wieder ein und es gelang ihr irgendwie einen ruhigen Pol in ihrem Inneren zu schaffen. Sie konnte ihn vertreiben! Das hier war ihr Verstand, hier galten ihre Regeln. Sie benutzte ihre Panik als Waffe gegen ihn, visualisierte sie genauso, wie sie sie gespürt hatte, als riesige Welle eiskalten Wassers Sie formte diese Bild in ihrem Geist, sah die Schaumkronen auf dem Wellenkamm tanzen bevor diese sich brach und über dem Eindringling zusammenstürzte.

Die Welle riß ihm die Beine weg und spülte ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Sie hörte sein entsetztes Aufkeuchen, spürte wie er strauchelte und wenn er nicht immer noch an sie geklammert auf dem Gehweg gestanden hätte, wäre er mit Sicherheit gestürzt. Nenya und Snape waren zurück und standen noch immer in einander verschlungen vor dem Kino.

Während der Zauberer noch in der Panikattacke gefangen war, formte sich ein einziger Gedanke in ihrem Verstand, klar wie ein Kristall.  
_Schnell jetzt. Das ist Deine einzige Chance. Kämpfe! Lass ihn nicht wieder die Kontrolle übernehmen._  
Ihre Hände verließen sein Gesicht und versuchten seine Arme von ihrem Körper zu lösen, doch sein Griff war nicht zu brechen. Sie spürte hart an ihrem Bein in einer der Taschen einen Widerstand und das war ihre Chance! Nenya packte den Pfeil und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft durch ihre Hose hindurch in Snapes Oberschenkel. Der Zauberer sackte beinahe augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Zwar wehrte er sich noch gegen die Wirkung, was ihn halbwegs auf den Beinen hielt, doch sein Widerstand wurde zunehmend schwächer.

Nenya triumphierte innerlich. Wut und Zorn über seine Tat überdeckten für den Moment noch das Gefühl des Verrats. Das würde bald genug kommen. Doch wohin sollte sie nun mit Snape? Und vor allem, was hatte sie für Möglichkeiten? Konnte sie es überhaupt riskieren, ihn wieder zu Bewußtsein kommen zu lassen? Was sollte ihn daran hindern, es noch einmal zu versuchen? Dass sie ihm nicht gewachsen war hatte er ihr überdeutlich gezeigt und ein zweites Mal würde er sich von ihr gewiss nicht überrumpeln lassen.

Doch was war da vorhin überhaupt mit ihm geschehen? Sie hätte das schlichtweg für unmöglich gehalten. Er war den ganzen Tag über so ganz anders gewesen. Das passte einfach nicht! Wenn er das gewollt hatte, warum hatte er ihr dann erst gestern das Leben gerettet indem er sein eigenes riskiert hatte?

Nun, hier draußen auf der Straße würde sie die Antworten nicht finden. Und mit einem mehr oder weniger bewußtlosen Snape auf der Hüfte konnte sie ohnehin nirgendwohin. Ihre Kraft reichte gerade aus um zu verhindern, dass er der hinfiel. Sie hätte mit ihm zusammen nicht einen einzigen Schritt gehen können. Doch es nahte Rettung in Gestalt eines recht jungen Mannes im Kilt, der gerade aus dem Kino trat, in dem er augenscheinlich arbeitete. Er warf einen besorgten Blick auf den fast Bewusstlosen, der mit merkwürdig glasigem Blick vor sich hin stierte und fragte sie freundlich: "Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen? Ihrem Begleiter scheint es ziemlich schlecht zu gehen."

"Vielen Dank, aber das ist nicht nötig. Er hatte gerade so etwas wie einen epileptischen Anfall. Das hat er manchmal, wenn er viel Streß hat aber es ist schon wieder vorbei. Er braucht danach nur immer eine Weile Ruhe um wieder zu sich zu kommen."

Der junge Mann nickte verstehend und hakte Snape auf der anderen Seite unter.

"Es ist ziemlich heiß heute, in diesem Mantel hätte vermutlich jeder schlapp gemacht."

"Ich habe ihn gerade erst vom Flughafen abgeholt", erklärte Nenya, während sie den Tränkemeister ins Kino schoben, "keine Ahnung, was er zu Hause für Wetter hatte. Dann noch der lange Flug, war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu viel für ihn. Können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo eine Zeit lang ausruhen, wo wir nicht so begafft werden?"

Nenyas Kopf ruckte kurz zu den Umstehenden. Der junge Mann nickte.

"Ich bringe euch in einen der Kinosäale. In dem ist heute keine öffentliche Vorstellung. Ich lasse dort nur die Bänder Probe laufen, die schon mal einen Hänger hatten, um zu sehen, ob sie wieder funktionieren. Da drin ist es kühler und keiner wird euch stören."

Nenya strahlte ihn dankbar an. Er half ihr noch Snape mit dem Rücken an eine Wand zu lehnen und seine Beine über ein paar Sitze zu legen. Dann richtete er sich auf, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und verkündete: "Falls jemand vorbeikommt und sich wundert, dann sag ich hätte es erlaubt, meinem Vater gehört der Schuppen hier. Ach ja, dort vorne in der ersten Reihe stehen noch ein paar Kisten mit Getränken, bezahlen könnt ihr sie dann beim Gehen."

"Und darf ich dann auch wissen wie Du heißt?"

"Kiran. Kiran McDougall." Und er glitt aus der Tür.

"Vielen Dank Kiran!" Doch er war schon fort.

Snape wurde aus ihrem Bewußtsein geschleudert und war für den Moment so fassungslos, dass er nicht wußte wo und wer er war. Dann spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz im Bein, doch mit immer noch vor Panik zugeschnürter Kehle war es ihm nicht möglich auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Schon gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach, er konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. Sein ganzer Körper wurde schwer und kribbelte taub, seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst und die Taubheit erfasste rasch sein gesamtes Denken.

Von Ferne konnte er Geräusche wahrnehmen, Stimmen vielleicht, er war sich da nicht sicher. Doch alles klang dumpf und wattig und nichts ergab einen Sinn. Sein Gehirn erhielt nur spärliche Informationen, die er nicht einsortieren konnte und Denken konnte er auch nicht. So glitt er in einen schummrigen Dämmerzustand hinüber umfangen von seliger Gleichgültigkeit.

Als er allmählich wieder zu sich kam, schreckte er wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. Er befand sich an einem dunklen Ort. Es war recht laut und das Licht flimmerte ständig in unterschiedlichen Farben. Auf einer riesigen Leinwand bewegten sich Objekte und Gestalten, doch er sah fast alles doppelt und konnte so kaum etwas erkennen. Die Erinnerung schlug mit der Macht eines Bumerangs auf ihn ein und er stöhnte laut auf. Wo war das Mädchen? Was war geschehen? Er hatte ihr etwas angetan! Er versuchte sich ruckartig aufzusetzen, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals so beschissen gefühlt zu haben. Flüche und Schmerzen waren ja das eine, aber das hier, das war Gift!

Sein gesamter Kreislauf spielte verrückt. Sein Herz raste, seine Muskeln zitterten und immer wieder durchliefen Krämpfe seinen Körper. Außerdem war er von einer kalten Schweißschicht bedeckt und ihn fror.

"Geht es Ihnen schlecht?"

Er blinzelte die Zerrbilder weg und erkannte Nenya, die in etwa zwei Meter Entfernung zu ihm saß und ihn mit klinischem Interesse musterte. Er nickte.

"Gut."

"Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen."

"Ich weiß."

Sie zeigte keinerlei Regung, beobachtete ihn nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Das brachte ihn aus der Fassung.

"Sie haben mich vergiftet!", zischte er.

"Sie können von Glück sagen, dass ich Sie nicht vor den nächsten Reisebus geworfen habe." Wieder die Grabesstimme.

Ihm wurde schlagartig wieder bewußt, was er getan hatte. Er fragte mit rauer, erstickt klingender Stimme: "Das wäre eine mehr als angemessene Reaktion auf mein Verhalten gewesen. Warum haben Sie es nicht getan?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Sah ihn nur weiter mit diesen unergründlichen Augen an, während sein Zauberstab wie er jetzt erst feststellte, langsame und bedächtige Kreise zwischen ihren Fingern drehte.

"Sie sollten etwas trinken, sonst klappt ihr Kreislauf gleich wieder zusammen." Sie klang nicht im mindesten besorgt deswegen.  
_  
__Severus, Du Idiot, was hast Du nur getan? Dumbledore hängt Dich an Deinen dummen Eingeweiden auf, wenn er das erfährt._ Und er wird es erfahren. _Weil ich es ihm sagen werde. _Das rettet jetzt auch nichts mehr. Du hast verspielt mein Lieber. _Ich weiß, aber es muß trotzdem sein._

Nenya wandte sich von ihm ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar auf die Leinwand. Doch Severus konnte erkennen, dass ihr Blick ins Leere ging. Sie hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Ihr Kinn ruhte auf ihren Unterarmen. So wiegte sie sich in einem sanft schaukelnden Rhythmus hin und her. Der Anblick veranlasste Severus Herz dazu, sich zusammenzukrampfen.

_Oh du unsäglicher Narr, was ist nur in Dich gefahren? Es tut mir leid, Kleines,_ dachte er _so leid._ Doch die gehässige Stimme in seinem Inneren verspottete ihn weiterhin._Heuchler, elender erbärmlicher Heuchler! Es hat Dir doch gefallen. Und was wirst Du tun, wenn Du noch mal so eine Chance erhältst? Hhm, Severus? Was wirst Du dann tun?_


	10. Vertrauensbruch

**Vertrauensbruch**

Nenya schien an einer Aussprache nicht interessiert zu sein und Severus mußte sich eingestehen, dass es auch nichts zu sagen gab, dass das Geschehene ungeschehen machen könnte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal selbst erklären, was in ihn gefahren war, wie sollte er es ihr dann begreiflich machen? Es gab einfach keine mildernden Umstände, keine rationale Erklärung und keine Entschuldigung. Selbst die einzige irrationale Erklärung war keine, weil sie jeglicher Grundlage entbehrte.

Man konnte einem Menschen nicht von jetzt auf gleich verfallen und wenn man es doch tat, dann zerstörte man ihn nicht, indem man alle Barrikaden nieder rannte und sich nahm, wonach einem gerade der Sinn stand. Sicherlich, sie imponierte ihm schon irgendwie, wie sie mit Intelligenz und Unnachgiebigkeit kompensierte, was er ihr an Magie voraus hatte. Jetzt sogar noch mehr, nachdem es ihr gelungen war einen derartigen Angriff abzuwehren. Aber er wußte auch, dass sie gegen einen rational geführten Legilimentikangriff nicht bestehen könnte, nicht ohne Magie.

Ihre einzige Chance ihn zu überwältigen hatte sie dadurch erhalten, dass er wie ein wildes Tier über sie hergefallen war, ohne Sinn und Verstand.  
Aber wo war denn sein kühler Verstand vorhin gewesen? _Gute Frage Severus_. Nur an dem Kuss konnte es nicht gelegen haben, oder? War da eine sexuelle Erregung im Spiel gewesen? Er konnte es nicht mehr sagen, dieser "Hunger" nach Macht, nach ihren innersten Gedanken, hatte alles überlagert. Aber warum wollte er ihre geheimsten Gedanken, ihre Erlebnisse? Begehrte er sie? Hatte er sich in seiner grenzenlosen Dummheit gerade in ein Muggelmädchen verguckt? _"Nein. Definitiv nein",_ sagte sein Verstand. _Dann hättest Du sie beschützt. So hast Du sie um ein Haar umgebracht. Nein, mein lieber Severus, da war etwas anderes im Spiel und Du solltest herausfinden was, bevor es Dich um Kopf und Kragen bringt."_

So grübelte er noch einige Zeit vor sich hin, doch bald begannen seine Gedanken sich im Kreise zu drehen, so dass er aufgab und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Film richtete. Mehr konnte er im Moment ohnehin nicht tun. Zwar kehrte das Gefühl langsam in seine Beine zurück, doch verweigerten ihm seine Muskeln noch immer den Dienst.

So verfolgte Severus interessiert, wie Annekin Skywalker sich mit potterischer Dummheit ins Unglück stürzte, Kanzler Palpatine zum universalen Bösewicht mutierte und aus einem jungen, dummidealistischen Menschen ein dunkler Lord wurde.  
Ob Voldemort den Film kannte? Er würde ihn gewiß nicht danach fragen. Obschon die Vorstellung eines dunklen Lords an der Kinokasse ...nein, das war einfach zu absurd.  
Doch Potter hatte bald Geburtstag. Vielleicht würde er ihm dieses Jahr mal etwas schenken, anonym natürlich. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Bei Merlin, was war nur heute mit ihm los, er war eindeutig nicht er selbst. Wenn er so ein Höllenzeug zusammenbrauen würde, wie es in dieser Spritze gewesen war, säße er schon längst in Askaban. 

Auf dem Weg in den Park sprachen sie beide kein Wort miteinander. Snape kostete es beinahe seine gesamte Kraft auf den Beinen zu bleiben und dennoch tanzten ihm die ganze Zeit schwarze Flecken vor den Augen und es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Sie schien sehr genau um die Wirkung dieser speziellen Komponente zu wissen, denn sie hatte für den Rückweg exakt den Zeitpunkt gewählt, zu dem er zwar wieder laufen konnte, darüber hinaus aber zu kaum etwas fähig war. 

Im Kino hatten sie noch normal gespielt. Sie lief neben ihm, wechselte zum Abschied ein paar Worte mit einem jungen Mann, den er nicht kannte und gab ihm ein paar Münzen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt sie weiterhin konfisziert und sie hatte ihn willentlich das Jagdmesser sehen lassen, dass sie nun in der Hand hielt und in ihren langen Hemdsärmeln verbarg.

Es war ein richtiges Kunstwerk gewesen, mit einer handgeschmiedeten Klinge und einem Griff aus Knochen und Holz. Die Art und Weise mit der sie es hielt ließ keine Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass sie damit umzugehen verstand. Draußen hatte sie ihn dann vor ihr her gehen lassen wie einen Gefangenen, die Hand mit der Klinge nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Rücken entfernt.

Im Park angekommen, hatte sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben, doch blieb sie weiterhin schräg hinter ihm stehen und damit aus seiner Reichweite. Er schuf einen Portschlüssel und so trafen sie gemeinsam im Hauptquartier ein. Ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und ebenfalls ohne ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen, schob sie sich wort- und grußlos an allen Anwesenden vorbei aus der Küche, stürmte die Treppe hoch in ihren Raum, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und blieb verschwunden.

Alle Blicke trafen nun den Tränkemeister, der ihnen unbehaglich auswich. Am schlimmsten war der von Granger. Mal wissend, mal fragend, dann wieder verunsichert, flackerten ihre Augen zu ihm herüber, wie sie da am Küchentisch saß, mit diesem monströsen Kater in den Armen, der ihn ebenfalls mit seinen Bernsteinaugen zu durchleuchten schien. Er war nicht in der Lage, ihrem Blick standzuhalten und senkte beschämt den Kopf.

"Severus? Was ist denn hier los? Ist etwas passiert?" Hestia Jones musterte ihn nun besorgt.

"Muß zu Dumbledore...", murmelte er hastig mit gesenktem Kopf und warf eine Prise Flohpulver in den Kamin. "Hogwarts" Und schon war er verschwunden.

Hermione, die über ihre Verbindung so viele widersprüchliche Informationen erhalten hatte, dass sie einfach keinen Sinn hineinbekam, schlich sich unauffällig aus der Küche ins Zimmer ihrer Schwester.

"DU HAST WAS GETAN?" Minerva McGonogall schreckte beim Klang von Albus Stimme von den Pergamenten hoch, die sie gerade bearbeitete. Nicht nur wegen dem Klang, eher wegen der Lautstärke. Sie saß in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung neben seinem Büro an einem großen Schreibtisch und erledigte die Korrespondenz der Schule, verlängerte die Verträge der Lehrer, schrieb Reverendarstellen aus und trug die Ergebnisse der ZAG und UTZ Absolventen in die Chroniken der Schule ein. Ein wochenfüllendes Programm, dass sie bis in den August hinein beschäftigen würde.

Normalerweise war die Tür dick genug, um kein Geräusch durchdringen zu lassen. Doch nun hörte sie Dumbledore so klar und deutlich toben, als würde er leibhaftig neben ihr stehen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so in Rage erlebt hatte. 

"SEVERUS, BIST DU DEM WAHNSINN ANHEIM GEFALLEN?  
IN ALL DEN JAHREN, DIE WIR UNS NUN KENNEN..."

Irgendwie fehlten ihm die Worte. Es folgte eine Pause, doch Snape sprach wohl normal oder noch leiser als sonst, so dass sie seinen Part nicht verstehen konnte.

"WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN, DU HAST DIE BEHERRSCHUNG VERLOREN?  
DAS IST DOCH KEINE ENTSCHULDIGUNG!  
SEIT WANN VERLIERST AUSGERECHNET DU DIE Beherrschung?"

Dumbledore schien sich wieder zu fangen, denn seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser. Doch nun war Minervas Neugier geweckt und sie legte schnell einen Zauber auf die Tür, der jedes Wort so deutlich zu ihr herüber trug, als stände sie tatsächlich mit im Raum. Albus würde es ihr nachher ohnehin erzählen, doch mit Informationen aus erster Hand konnte sie die Situation besser einschätzen.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht, was passiert ist." Snape klang verhalten und beschämt, er versuchte nicht sich zu rechtfertigen. Er suchte Rat und...Hilfe. "Es war einfach zu stark. Nein Albus, bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich weiß es klingt wie eine Rechtfertigung, doch es soll keine sein. Ich brauche Hilfe, dringend. Deine Hilfe. Verstehst Du? Es war so stark, mein Verstand hat einfach ausgesetzt, ich habe gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, was ich getan habe. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch niemals über eine Situation derartig die Kontrolle verloren.  
Albus, ich habe ANGST!"

"A...Aber ...Severus...ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Was war los mit Dir?"

"Ich...weiß es nicht. Ich traue mir momentan selbst nicht über den Weg, Albus. Verstehst Du wie ich mich fühle? So kann ich doch nicht unterrichten. Oder für den Orden arbeiten. Das Beste wäre, ich gehe in die Kerker und Du legst ein Siegel auf die Tür."

Der Tränkemeister saß mit hängenden Schultern und hängendem Kopf in sich zusammengesunken vor dem Direktor, unfähig ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

"Nein."

"Was hast Du gesagt?"

"Ich habe nein gesagt. Nein, Severus."

"Du wirst Dich erstens nicht in Deine Kerker verkriechen!"  
"Du wirst Dich zweitens nicht Deiner Verantwortung entziehen!"  
"Du kehrst umgehend ins Hauptquartier zurück und dort wirst Du Dich der Sache stellen. Ich möchte Dich nicht eher wieder in Hogwarts haben, bis Du die Situation für Dich geklärt hast und mir ins Gesicht sagen kannst, dass so etwas sich nicht wiederholen wird."

Snape starrte ihn nur entgeistert an.

"Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick eisern. Sein Gesicht war wie aus Fels gemeiselt. Unerbittlich.

"Mir war selten etwas so ernst Severus. Ich weiß um Deine besondere Mentalität und ich respektiere und akzeptiere Dich. Doch das setzt eine hohe Selbstdisziplin deinerseits voraus. Ich erwarte von Dir als Freund, dass Du eine Entscheidung triffst, Severus. Wenn Du durch Deine Spionagetätigkeit dermaßen in Deine Todessermentalität verfällst, dann ist an diesem Punkt hier Schluß damit! Du trägst für Dein Handeln die volle Verantwortung. Du wirst alles in Deiner Macht stehende tun, um den Schaden, den Du angerichtet hast, wieder gut zu machen!"

"Aber wie?"

"Das kann ich Dir nicht sagen. Nicht mir hast Du Gewalt angetan, ich kann Dir keine Absolution erteilen. Geh und sprich mit dem Mädchen. Sie ist die Einzige, die Dir sagen kann, womit Du wiedergutmachen kannst, was Du angerichtet hast."

"Sie ist froh und glücklich, wenn sie mir nie wieder begegnen muß! Wie soll ich ihr denn jemals wieder unter die Augen treten können?"

"Mit Rückgrat. Und der aufrichtigen Bitte um Vergebung."

"Und wenn ich das nicht kann?"

"Dann trennen sich unsere Wege hier an dieser Stelle. Du kannst nur eines sein, Severus, mein Freund oder ein Todesser. Entscheide Dich!"

Der schwarze Zauberer war vollkommen in sich zusammengesunken. Er atmete flach und zitternd aus. Lange sagte er nichts, rang nur um Fassung. Dann stand er auf und sagte mit leiser belegter Stimme zu seinen Schuhen: "Gut, ich werde es tun."

Der alte Mann atmete erleichtert aus und legte dem Jüngeren beide Hände auf die Schultern. 

"Ich bin sehr froh, dass Du das sagst. Wenn Du Angst hast, wieder die Kontrolle zu verlieren, bitte Remus ein Auge auf Dich zu haben, er ist Dein Freund und er wird Dir gerne helfen."

Der Jüngere nickte ergeben, sah aber immer noch nicht auf.

"Und Severus?"

"Mmh?"

"Geh es langsam an. Ihr beide, Du und sie habt für heute genug erlebt. Beruhige Dich und lass ihr etwas Zeit, bevor Du sie um ein Gespräch bittest."

Severus nickte. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah den Älteren an. "Danke Albus." Nur ein Flüstern. Der alte Zauberer zog ihn zu sich heran und schloß ihn wortlos in die Arme. Eine Träne rann aus seinem Augenwinkel und verschwand schnell in seinem langen Bart. So standen sie einen langen Moment in der Umarmung versunken da. Der Jüngere mit hängendem Kopf, Schultern und Armen, der sich dieser Umarmung vollkommen hingab und der Ältere, der ihn mit starken Armen hielt.

Nach einer Weile löste Dumbledore seinen Griff, schob den Zauberer sanft von sich und sagte leise: "Geh jetzt, es wird Zeit."

Hermione betrat das Zimmer ihrer Schwester. Krummbein hielt sie noch immer auf dem Arm. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Sie rief leise nach Nenya und ein ebenso leises Klopfen kam aus dem Kleiderschrank. Sie kniete sich sachte davor, öffnete die Tür und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: "Möchtest Du nicht rauskommen und mir erzählen, was passiert ist?"

"Nein. Aber Du kannst gerne mit reinkommen, wenn Du willst." Ein scheues Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Hermione seufzte laut, kletterte aber ebenfalls in den Schrank und schloß von innen die Tür hinter sich und Krummbein, der wohl ebenfalls eine Vorliebe für dunkle, enge Räume hatte.

"Warum sitzt Du im Schrank?"

"Mache ich gerne. Außerdem war mir das Zimmer zu groß. Und zu hell."

"Du hast Angst." Keine Frage, eine Feststellung.

"Nenya, bitte sag mir was passiert ist. Warum zum Teufel weiß ich, wie es ist Snape zu küssen?" Sie hatte ihre Schwester eigentlich ein wenig aufheitern wollen, doch Nenya fing so unkontrolliert an zu zittern, dass ihre Zähne aufeinander schlugen.

"Er hat...Er...Er...hat..."

"Himmel, Nenya, hat er Dir was getan?", fragte Hermione entsetzt, obwohl sie sich das nicht recht vorstellen konnte. Zu oft hatte Snape, ihr, Harry und Ron den Hals gerettet oder es zumindest versucht. Und gerade gestern erst Nenya. Dennoch, Nenya pflegte nicht immer den korrekten Umgang mit Respektspersonen. Genau genommen reagierte sie ausgesprochen eigenwillig auf autoritäres Verhalten. Eine derartige Reaktion war gerade bei Snape unbedingt zu vermeiden. Andererseits konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Snape mit seinen Wutanfällen gelang gerade bei Nenya Eindruck zu schinden. In der Beziehung war ihre Schwester ziemlich abgebrüht. Zudem besaß er keinerlei Machtmittel gegen sie. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht Punkte abziehen oder eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen.

Doch da war immer noch das latente Gefühl der Panik, das sie vor einigen Stunden so deutlich gespürt hatte, wenn auch lange nicht mehr so stark. Doch es war immer noch da. Ihre Schwester hatte panische Angst. Vor Snape. Doch vorher war da auch ein sehr starkes Glücksgefühl gewesen, auch im Zusammenhang mit Snape. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Sie zog ihre ältere Schwester in eine liebevolle Umarmung, wiegte sie sanft hin und her und strich ihr dabei zärtlich über den Rücken. Krummbein quetschte sich zwischen sie mit in die Umarmung hinein und fing laut an zu schnurren. So saßen sie in völliger Dunkelheit in Nenyas Kleiderschrank und sie begann nun leise flüsternd, gegen Hermiones Schulter gedrückt zu erzählen. Lange nachdem sie geendet hatte sagte Hermione noch immer kein Wort.

"Ich kann das irgendwie nicht verstehen. Ich meine, ich kenne Snape nur als Lehrer, nicht als Mann. Und auch so nur, was er von sich preisgibt, also eigentlich nichts. Doch vom Gefühl her würde ich sagen, da ist was faul. Du solltest mit Dumbledore reden."

"Mmh", machte Nenya nur.

"Warte mal, Snape wollte vorhin auch zu Dumbledore. Er ist sofort wieder verschwunden. Ob er es ihm erzählt hat? Oder vielleicht eine andere Version? Obwohl, ich glaube nicht, dass man Dumbledore anlügen kann..", überlegte Hermione laut. "Das ergibt alles überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Am Fuß der Treppe rief nun Emmeline Vance zum Abendessen.

Hermione meinte nun: "Kommst Du mit? Snape ist bestimmt in Hogwarts geblieben, der ist eher selten hier. "

"Nein. Ich bleib hier. Ich kann mich da jetzt nicht mit an den Tisch setzen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich will auch gar nicht, dass jemand weiß, was er getan hat. Und vielleicht ist er ja auch wieder da. Ich glaub nicht das ich jetzt die Nerven hätte ihm gegenüber zu treten."

"Mmh, ist gut. Ich versteh Dich schon. Ich bringe Dir nachher was zu essen mit hoch und sage unten Du schläfst schon."

"Danke Mione."

"He, Du bist doch meine große Schwester.", sagte sie zärtlich.

"Manchmal denke ich, es ist eher umgekehrt."

"Das könnte am Schrank liegen.", neckte sie Hermione. "Das letzte Mal das ich mich in einem Schrank versteckt habe, war ich glaube ich vier."

"Also im Moment fühle ich mich auch irgendwie so."

Hermione lächelte. "Ich lasse Dir Krummbein hier."

Dann kletterte sie aus dem Schrank und ging zum Abendessen. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Nenya ja über die Briefe ihres Vaters sprechen wollen, die sie zu Hause gefunden hatte. Sehr viele Briefe, die er offensichtlich niemals abgeschickt hatte. Doch Nenya war im Moment wohl kaum in der Lage dazu.

Und was zur Hölle war auf einmal mit Snape los? Hermione fasste einen Entschluss, doch bei der Umsetzung würde sie Tonks Hilfe brauchen und die war leider gerade für den Orden unterwegs.


	11. Nacht

**Nacht**

Severus traf genau zum Abendessen wieder in der Küche ein. Er ließ seinen Blick schnell über die Anwesenden schweifen. Das Mädchen war nicht da. Gut. Oder eher schlecht. Denn auch wenn es ihn große Überwindung kostete, ihr wieder gegenüber zu treten, wußte er doch, dass es ein gutes Zeichen gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihm auf diese Weise die Stirn geboten hätte.

In Grangers Augen konnte er deutlich sehen, dass sie inzwischen in allen Einzelheiten darüber informiert war, was geschehen war. Doch Halt! Wieso sah sie ihn eigentlich nur an? Warum schrie und tobte sie nicht oder bewarf ihn mit Gegenständen, wie er es nun eigentlich von ihr erwartet und auch zweifellos verdient hätte? Augenscheinlich hatten auch weder sie noch ihre Schwester einem einzigen Ordensmitglied gegenüber etwas verlauten lassen. Alle gaben sich wie immer.

Aber wieso? Und warum war da in ihren Augen dieser fragende Blick, wo er Haß und Abscheu erwartet hätte? Es kostete ihn Mühe, sich von ihren Augen loszureißen. Doch sich zu den anderen an den Tisch zu setzen, brachte er nicht fertig. Er konnte nicht unter diesen Menschen sitzen, als Gleichrangiger, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er hatte etwas verabscheuungswürdiges getan. Nein, er war verabscheuungswürdig. Er war ein Todesser. Noch immer. Für immer.

Er verließ fluchtartig die Küche. Nachher würde er mit Lupin reden müssen. Aber nicht hier am Tisch. Nicht vor allen anderen. Er verkroch sich in sein Zimmer und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, um Ruhe zu finden. Doch immer wieder kehrten die Bilder in seinem Geist zurück, die nicht seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren. Beschworen ihre Gefühle herauf, die Einsamkeit, die Verzweiflung, das brennende Verlangen dazuzugehören und den Triumph als sie es endlich geschafft hatte. Diese reine Liebe, die sie empfunden hatte, bedingungslos.

Wieviele Menschen konnten schon bedingungslos lieben? Bis heute hatte er es für unmöglich gehalten, dass es nur einen einzigen gab. Doch was verstand ausgerechnet jemand wie er von Liebe? Doch am schlimmsten war der Schmerz gewesen. Dieser Verlust, als würde etwas in ihr tausend Tode sterben. Und der Zorn über den Verrat, der jedes andere Gefühl so erbarmungslos wegbrannte, so dass sie schließlich nichts mehr gefühlt hatte. Rasender Zorn und...Schuld.

Und zu diesen Gefühlen, die er von ihr empfangen hatte, gab es keine Erinnerungen die sie ihm erklärten. Denn gerade in diesem Moment hatte sie ihn aus ihrem Verstand geflutet.

So saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken und auf das Fußende der Matratze gelegt und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie wohl gerade empfand.

Er fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, in dem er ihr gegenüber treten mußte, wenn ihr Hass ihn ungehindert und verdient treffen würde. Doch nur darauf zu warten war ungleich schlimmer.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Severus? Darf ich reinkommen?" Lupin.

Er knurrte eine zustimmende Antwort.

"Hallo." Der Werwolf lächelte ihn unsicher an, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Fußboden. "Du wolltest mit mir reden?"

"Woher...?"

Lupin lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich würde es zwar nicht öffentlich zugeben, doch es gibt einige vorteilhafte Aspekte des Werwolfdaseins. Ein guter Instinkt und ein Gespür für die eigenen Rudelmitglieder..", er betonte das Wort sorgfältig, während Snape schnaubte, "..sind nur zwei davon. Also, worüber möchtest Du mit mir reden?"

Es war sehr schwer für Snape einen Anfang zu finden, er stockte oft und suchte nach Worten und währenddessen irrlichterten seine Augen im Zimmer umher, bemüht Lupin nicht ansehen zu müssen. Als er geendet hatte, seufzte Lupin auf und fragte:

"Und Albus glaubt ich wäre der Richtige um Dein entfesseltes Temperament im entscheidenden Augenblick an die Leine zu nehmen?"

"Hör verdammt noch mal auf, Dich über mich lustig zu machen Lupin!" Snape war aufgesprungen. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Dich überhaupt um Deine Hilfe gebeten habe, den korrekten, liebenswürdigen Remus Lupin, der immer für jeden da ist und die richtigen Worte findet...", fauchte er, ".. wie solltest Du auch verstehen, wie das ist!"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Lupin begann nun zu lachen, laut und wild und mit Tränen in den Augen. Und wenn es nicht so schaurig und freudlos geklungen hätte, hätte Snape Lupin in diesem Moment aus seinem Zimmer geworfen und ihm ein paar kräftige Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt.

Verdattert starrte er den anderen an, der sich immer noch lachend und weinend zugleich vor ihm auf dem Boden wand.

"Kannst Du mir bitte mal erklären, was hier so verdammt komisch sein soll?", schnauzte er ihn an. Und Lupin rang sichtlich um Fassung, doch beruhigte er sich wieder und wandte sich mit vor Ironie durchtränkter Stimme wieder an Snape.

"Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass von allen Menschen, die ich kenne es ausgerechnet Du sein würdest, der einmal vergessen würde, **was** ich bin. Ich frage mich nur gerade, ob Albus mit seinem Vorschlag nicht den Bock zum Gärtner macht, Severus. Ich möchte Dir gerne helfen, doch ich bin die denkbar ungeeigneteste Variante" 

Snape öffnete den Mund um zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen, doch Lupin unterbrach ihn, nun sehr ernst geworden.

"Mach jetzt den Mund zu und setz Dich hin und ich warne Dich, unterbrich mich nicht." Der Befehlston war absolut ungewohnt und für einen Moment erwägte Snape ernsthaft die Möglichkeit, dass der Mann ihm gegenüber ein anderer war, als der für den er sich ausgab.

"Ich werde das was ich Dir jetzt sage nur ein einziges Mal sagen und nur weil Du mein Freund bist und ich Dir vertraue. Doch ich werde danach nie wieder darüber reden, auch nicht mit Dir. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Snape nickte stumm. Das war so ungewöhnlich für den Werwolf, dass ihm die Worte fehlten.  
Lupins Augen fixierten einen imaginären Punkt im Raum und er offenbarte sich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Die Menschen glauben sich vorstellen zu können, wie es ist ein Werwolf zu sein. Sie glauben, man verwandle sich für kurze Zeit, einmal im Monat, ähnlich einem Animagus, nur dass man dabei den Verstand verlöre. Die Schmerzen wären das Schlimmste, denken sie, abgesehen vielleicht noch von dem Umstand, dass einem Werwolf ohnehin niemand vertraut.  
Aber dem ist nicht so Severus. Ein Werwolf verliert nicht den Verstand. Seine Wertvorstellungen verschieben sich, er weiß was er tut und er tut es weil er es will. So wie Du heute." 

Nun sah er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. "Ein Werwolf ist man nicht für drei Tage im Monat, sondern für sein ganzes Leben. Es verändert Dich im Laufe der Zeit und das in immer stärkerem Maße. Es beginnt mit Deinen Instinkten. Du fängst an bestimmte Dinge zu mögen, banale Dinge, Fleisch, lange Spaziergänge, Ruhe, Einsamkeit. Aber auch die Sicherheit einer Gruppe wird für Dich lebensnotwendig. Nicht einfach nur Freunde oder Familie, Severus, sondern etwas unvergängliches, ein Rudel. Ein Rudel, das Dich beschützt und für das Du sterben würdest. Bedingungslos, egal was passiert. Nie würdest Du Dich von ihnen lossagen oder sie verraten."

_Vor Severus innerem Auge erschienen die Rumtreiber und zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren meinte er zu verstehen, wieso sich Lupin niemals gegen seine Freunde gestellt hatte, obwohl er ihr Verhalten doch so oft missbilligt hatte. In diesem Moment verstand er, dass Lupin etwas Existenzielles verloren hatte, als Pettigrew sein "Rudel" verriet und in dessen Folge James und später auch Sirius starben. Er verstand, dass für Lupin, den Wolf, der Orden des Phönix weit mehr war, als eine Gruppe Freiwilliger, die für eine gemeinsame Sache kämpften. Es war so gesehen gar nicht möglich, Lupin als Freiwilligen zu betrachten. Er war an sein Rudel gebunden, selbst an ihn, Snape, weil er für Lupins Wolfsnatur in Teil des Rudels war. Lupin würde für ihn sterben, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Genau genommen, weil sein Instinkt ihn zwang, es zu wollen._

"Aber auch Deine Sinne verändern sich. Dein Geruchssinn, Dein Geschmack, es erwacht in Dir der Trieb zu jagen, Beute zu schlagen. Du begehrst, was Du niemals haben wirst und wenn Du liebst, dann willst Du auch besitzen. Wölfe trennen sich nicht, Severus, eine gescheiterte Beziehung wie normale Menschen sie haben, ist für einen Werwolf eine niemals endende Höllenqual. Denn er hört nicht auf zu lieben und zu begehren."

Jetzt erst verstand Snape das ganze Ausmaß von Lupins Tragödie. Lupin war ein Gefangener seiner eigenen Seele, die ihn erstreben ließ, was er als Wolf unter Menschen niemals finden konnte. Ihn zerriss ein innerlicher Balanceakt zwischen Wolf-sein-wollen und Mensch-sein-müssen.

Resultierten hieraus die ungeheuren Aggressionen, die verwandelte Werwölfe Menschen entgegenbrachten? Leid und Frustration? Wut und Zorn darüber, an eine Spezies gekettet zu sein, die diese Loyalität in keiner Form erwidern konnte?

"Und deshalb habe ich vorhin gelacht, Severus, nicht über Dich, sondern über uns beide. Wir sind zwei emotionale Krüppel beim Dreibeinwettlauf." 

"Aber Du kannst es kontrollieren und nichts anderes will ich auch, egal was es mich kostet."

"Kann ich das wirklich? Warum habe ich dann solche Angst davor mit Tonks alleine in einem Zimmer zu sein?"

Snape schluckte angesichts dieser Offenbarung. Den Verdacht hatte er zwar schon länger gehabt, doch es auf diese Weise bestätigt zu bekommen, verblüffte ihn.

"Weiß sie es?"

"Sie ahnt etwas, doch wie könnte ich ihr das jemals zumuten?"

"Aber Du liebst sie doch bereits."

"Ja und das ist schlimm genug, aber..."

Er senkte beschämt den Kopf und errötete. Snape verstand auch so. Bei Wölfen entstand Bindung durch Paarung und zwar auf Lebenszeit.

"Verstehst Du jetzt, warum ich nicht in der Lage bin, Dich zurückzuhalten?" Snape nickte, dann schoß ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

"Damals, in der heulenden Hütte mit Sirius..", er schluckte hart,".. wie wäre das ausgegangen, wenn er der verrückte Massenmörder gewesen wäre, den alle in ihm gesehen haben?"

Lupin, senkte bekümmert den Blick, er schien regelrecht unter Snapes Blicken zu schmelzen.

"Wenn Harry nicht dabei gewesen wäre, tödlich für Hermione und Ron." Es folgte ein langes Schweigen.

"Du hättest Potter nicht getötet?"

"Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt. Ich hätte ihn mit meinem Leben verteidigt, selbst gegen Black."

"Das verstehe ich nicht, aus welchem Grund?"

"Weil für einen Wolf, Black zwar ein Teil des Rudels ist, aber Harry wäre der Welpe meines Leitwolfes gewesen."

"Und deshalb konnte Potter mich damals im Gang beschützen, als Black ...?"

"Ja, er war mein Anführer, mein Leitwolf. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen ihn zu verletzen, egal in welcher Gestalt."

"Weiß Dumbledore...?"

"Nein, keiner außer Dir. Auch Sirius und James haben das nie gewusst."

Snape konnte kaum fassen welches Vertrauen ihm der andere mit diesem Wissen schenkte, ausgerechnet ihm. Dieses Wissen gehörte wahrlich in kein Buch, nicht in diesen Zeiten, nicht bei der Gesetzeslage gegen Halbmenschen. Und Snape begriff noch etwas anderes. Welche Macht eine verbündete Armee Werwölfe für den Dunklen Lord darstellen würden, wenn es ihm gelingen sollte sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sich ihrer außerordentlichen Loyalität zu versichern.

Ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür riß ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
Bevor er oder Lupin etwas sagen konnten, steckte Tonks ihren bunten Haarschopf zur Tür herein.

"Du, Severus, Hermione würde gerne mal mit Dir sprechen. Sie sagte es sei sehr dringend." Sie blinzelte ihn entschuldigend an.

"Und warum schickt Miss Granger Dich, um für sie um eine Audienz zu bitten?", spottete er.

"Sie hatte wohl Bedenken, Du könntest sie gleich wieder rausfauchen.", grinste Tonks. "Nicht ganz unbegründete, wie mir scheint."

"Gut, von mir aus. Wann?", schnappte er.

"Oh, jetzt gleich, wenn Du gerade Zeit hast. Hermione ist mit hier.", sagte sie und gab die Tür frei.

"Dann kommt rein.", setzte er schicksalsergeben hinzu. Das würde mehr als nur unangenehm werden, wegen dem was er getan hatte einer Schülerin, _Deiner Schülerin, Severus!_ Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

Tonks schob energisch eine sehr nervöse und unsicher wirkende Hermione ins Zimmer. Ihr schien es nicht minder peinlich zu sein, als ihm. Dass sie nun zu viert in seinem Schlafzimmer standen, trug nicht sonderlich dazu bei, die Lage zu entspannen.

Tonks warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu und meinte dann schüchtern und mit gesenktem Blick: "Ähem Remus, das könnte jetzt für Severus etwas..äh..persönlich werden. Vielleicht.." Remus verstand und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als er hinter sich Severus Stimme vernahm.

"Remus kann bleiben, er weiß schon Bescheid."

Tonks und Hermione wechselten überraschte Blicke, doch Lupin sah in den Augen des Freundes die stumme Bitte und nahm wieder Platz. Sie saßen im Vierreck auf dem Teppich vor Snapes Bett. Snape gegenüber Hermione, zu seiner Rechten Tonks, zu seiner Linken, Lupin, die sich nun ebenfalls gegenüber saßen.

Nenya war mit Krummbein im Arm fest eingeschlafen und träumte einen sehr merkwürdigen und sehr real wirkenden Traum.

Wieder stand sie in der Wüste Arizonas. Die riesige Sonnenkugel verschwand gerade hinter dem Horizont und tauchte ihre Umgebung in ein warmes unwirklich schienendes Rotgold. Ein kühler Wind strich über ihre Haut und brachte die feinen Härchen an ihren Armen dazu sich aufzurichten.

Nenya konnte in einem Gebüsch rechts neben sich kleine Zweige knacken hören und sie sah, wie eine Kojotin daraus hervor auf sie zukam. Die Kojotin setzte sich auf einen Felsen, so dass sie mit Nenya auf Augenhöhe kam und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: "Komm mit Kind, es wird Zeit, dass Du eine von uns wirst." Die Stimme der Jägerin klang wunderschön und es fühlte sich für Nenya an, als würde sie endlich nach Hause kommen. Sie wollte der Kojotin, die sich bereits zum Gehen wandte gerade folgen, als aus einem Strauch hinter sich eine weitere Stimme ertönte.

Sie war von ebensolcher Reinheit, doch Zorn schwang in ihren Modulationen mit als sie die Kojotin ansprach: "Verschwinde von hier, Schwindlerin. Das ist mein Kind, seit sie auf diese Welt kam. Du hast keinen Anspruch auf sie." Verwundert drehte Nenya sich um und erblickte eine weiße Wölfin, die sie mit warmen Blick musterte.

Doch die Kojotin blieb davon unbeeindruckt. "Das war sie, doch Du hast sie verloren. Gib sie frei. Sie wird nun eine von uns werden." 

"Nein, sie ist mein Kind. Sie ist eine Wölfin. Das hat sie bereits bewiesen."

"Indem sie sich gegen ihr eigenes Rudel wandte und es tötete?" Die Kojotin lachte silberhell.  
Dann wandte sie sich erneut Nenya zu.

"Komm mit mein Kind. Du bist nicht länger an diese da gebunden. Dein Rudel hat Dich verraten, im Stich gelassen. Du brauchst es nicht. Sei wild, sei frei! Sei unabhängig! Warum willst Du Fesseln tragen? Komm mit mir und ich zeige Dir wie es ist frei zu sein."

Und Nenya warf einen letzten traurigen Blick auf die Wölfin bevor sie sich aufmachte um der Kojotin zu folgen.

"Willst Du Hermione auch hinter Dir lassen?", fragte die Wölfin. Und Nenya erstarrte. Sie wandte sich um, stand nun genau zwischen den beiden Tieren.

"Du musst Dich entscheiden Kind.", sagten beide und waren verschwunden. Nenya war allein in der Wüste. Fühlte sich traurig und verlassen und weinte.

In Hogwarts waren zwei weitere Mitglieder des Ordens ebenfalls in ein sehr eindringliches Gespräch vertieft. Minerva McGonogall musterte ihr Gegenüber mit einem sehr kritischen Blick.

"Du befürchtest also, dass seine Tätigkeit als Informant für den Orden, Severus zu nah an die Grenze zum wahren Todesser bringt?"

"Ich bin mir einfach nicht sichern Minerva. Wir reden hier von Severus. Severus, der mein Freund ist, Severus, dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde, dem Man mit der eisernsten Selbstdisziplin, den ich kenne, aber eben auch von Severus, der sich Voldemort einst aus freien Stücken angeschlossen hat, weil er seine Ideale teilte."

"Ja genau, Albus. Teilte. Das ist exakt das Wort das mich stutzig macht. Es ist doch eindeutig eine Vergangenheitsform. Er rettet doch nicht einfach einem wildfremden Muggelmädchen das Leben, riskiert dabei sein eigenes, obwohl es total unlogisch ist und missbraucht sie dann! Das ist doch völlig absurd."

"Das war eben auch mein erster Gedanke, aber findest Du nicht, dass er sich wirklich seltsam verhält. Ich meine gerade, als er sie gerettet hat, war das in der Situation doch sehr ungewöhnlich. Severus ist ein Logiker, ein Stratege, kein Gefühlsmensch."

"Wäre es Dir etwa lieber gewesen, er hätte sie geopfert?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht und das weißt Du auch. Aber über unseren eigenen Wertvorstellungen, in denen die Frage, ob man sie opfert oder nicht, überhaupt nicht aufgetreten wäre, haben wir doch etwas anderes ziemlich leichtfertig übersehen."

"Ach und was wäre das?"

"Das Severus so entschieden hätte! Weil es eben logisch gewesen wäre. Himmel, Minerva, siehst Du das denn nicht oder werde ich jetzt verrückt? Severus macht seit dieses Mädchen ihm über den Weg gelaufen ist in so ziemlich jeder Extremsituation das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sonst seine Art wäre. Als wäre er vollkommen rumgedreht."

Minerva stutzte. "Albus", sagte sie, "das klingt vollkommen verrückt aber ich sehe mich leider trotzdem gezwungen, Dir Recht zu geben." Beide schwiegen sich einen Moment verblüfft an.

"Ein Zauber?", fragte Minerva.

"Nun, mal davon abgesehen, dass Miss Coyoté durch und durch eine Muggel ist, kein Motiv hat irgendjemanden zu verhexen, selbst wenn sie es könnte und ich keinerlei Bösartigkeit in ihrem Wesen erkennen konnte, habe ich noch nie von einem Zauber gehört, der etwas derartiges bewirken würde. Und wozu sollte so was auch gut sein?"

Auch Minerva wirkte zerknirscht.

"Wir sollte Severus unsere Befürchtungen diesbezüglich aber mitteilen. Es ist im Moment besser, wenn er extreme Situationen weitestgehend meidet. Bleibt uns nur zu hoffen, dass der Lord ihn nicht ruft."

Minerva erstarrte plötzlich mitten in ihrer Rede. "Oder hat er das nur, wenn diese seltsame Mädchen bei ihm ist?"

Albus wirkte ebenfalls besorgt. "Ich fürchte jetzt beinahe, dass es keine meiner weisesten Entscheidungen war, ihn ins Hauptquartier zurückzuschicken."

"Aber Remus hat doch ein Auge auf ihn?"

"Ja, schon Minerva, aber.."

"Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, das es falsch war. Frag mich nicht wieso, aber ich denke, dass sich bald alles aufklären wird. Heute Abend lösen wir dieses Rätsel ohnehin nicht mehr. Es wäre besser, wenn wir zu Bett gingen."

Albus stimmte ihr zu. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag gewesen, doch auch er sollte in dieser Nacht einen sehr merkwürdigen Traum haben.

"Gut, Miss Granger. Dann verraten Sie mir doch bitte, was sie zu mir führt."

"Nun, es..es..geht um meine Schwester..." Hermione fiel es sichtlich schwer vor Snape den roten Faden dessen zu finden, was sie sagen wollte.

Er unterbrach sie. "Miss Granger, bitte seien sie versichert, dass ich den heutigen Vorfall zutiefst bereue und diesbezüglich Ihre Schwester um ein persönliches Gespräch bitten werde, wenngleich mir durchaus bewußt ist, das ich nicht in der Lage sein werde mein Fehlverhalten in irgendeiner angemessenen Form wieder gutzumachen.

Doch dieses Thema berührt Sie nur am Rande und sollte als eine vertrauliche Sache zwischen Ihrer Schwester und mir behandelt werden. Ich werde dieses Thema also nicht hier und mit Ihnen und vor allem nicht in Abwesenheit Ihrer Schwester diskutieren, obschon ich durchaus verstehe, dass es Ihnen durch mein Verhalten unmöglich gemacht wurde, mir jemals wieder Vertrauen entgegenzubringen."

Hermione sandte einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Tonks.

"Severus, vielleicht solltest Du Hermione erstmal erklären lassen, warum sie hier ist um mit Dir zu reden, bevor Du voreilige Schlüsse ziehst?"

Snape funkelte sie kurz an, doch zu Hermiones Überraschung, glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge und wurden freundlicher. Er atmete tief durch, lehnte sich zurück und obwohl seine Haltung immer noch enorme innere Anspannung ausdrückte, wirkte er nun nicht mehr so bedrohlich.

"Also dann Miss Granger, schießen Sie schon los. Sie geben ja doch nicht auf."

"Es geht um das Ritual, das Nenya und ich gemacht haben.", schoss es aus Hermione heraus.

Snape ruckte augenblicklich nach vorne, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er giftete sie an: "Sie haben in den Ferien und noch dazu vor Ihrer Schwester gezaubert!"

"Nein", stotterte Hermione erschrocken. "Es war ein indianisches Ritual. Nenya hat es mir gezeigt. Der Punkt ist nur, dass irgendetwas mächtig schief gelaufen ist und nachdem sie mir erzählt hat, was heute passiert ist..." Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei diesen Worten, doch verkniff er sich nach Remus warnendem Blick einen weiteren Kommentar. "...glaube ich, dass Ihnen das Selbe passiert ist wie mir.", schloss Hermione.

Snape starrte sie missmutig an. "Sie haben jemanden angefallen, Miss Granger?", fragte er spöttisch und nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartend.

"Ja, Sir."

Snapes Augen fixierten sie scharf, sondierten jede Regung auf ihrem Gesicht auf der Suche nach etwas was diese Aussage widerlegen würde.

Hermione wirkte in gleichem Maße beschämt wie er. "Aber anders als Sie denken. Ich fange am Besten von Vorne an. Es war in der Nacht vor dem Überfall..."

Und sie begann zu erzählen.


	12. Das Ritual

**Das Ritual****  
**

Es war der Abend vor dem Überfall. Nenya und Hermione räkelten sich vor der Couch. Zwischen ihnen auf dem Fußboden des nur von Kerzen beleuchteten Zimmer lag eine fast leere Pizzaschachtel.

"Oh, mein armer Bauch.", jammerte Hermione. "Ich hab mich total überfressen. Gib mir mal bitte die Flasche mit dem Wasser."

"Kann nicht", stöhnte Nenya, "kann mich nicht bewegen."

"Wie konnten wir nur so verfressen sein? Ich kann bestimmt nie wieder was essen."

"Dann werfen wir alles andere was noch im Kühlschrank ist besser gleich weg.", flachste Nenya. "Dann können die wilden Tiere mit uns Party feiern."

"Mmh, sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann.", stimmte Hermione ächzend zu. "Warum kann das Leben nicht immer so sein?"

"Vielleicht weil's dann langweilig wäre und ich total dick und rund und..."

"...und glücklich.", beendete Hermione für sie den Satz. "Ich brauche keinen dunklen Lord. Ich will doch einfach nur leben."

"Es gibt immer irgendwo einen dunklen Lord." Nenya richtete sich auf und betrachtete ihre Schwester eingehend. "Das ist aber nicht das Einzige was Dich bedrückt, habe ich Recht?"

Hermione antwortete mit leiser Stimme. "Ich habe einfach niemanden außer Dir, mit dem ich wirklich reden kann und Du bist niemals da, wenn ich einen Rat brauche. Manchmal brauchen unsere Briefe Wochen. Ich fühle mich einfach nur allein. Wenn meine Eltern wüssten, dass es einen dunklen Lord gibt oder die Sache mit dem Ministerium...ist besser wenn sie nichts wissen. Ich müsste sofort die Schule wechseln, genauso genommen, die Welt in der ich lebe. Aber so entfremdet mich alles von Ihnen. Sie wissen doch gar nicht mehr, wer ich eigentlich bin." Hermione klang traurig und verzweifelt.

Nenya robbte zu ihr und strich ihr einige verirrte Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht. "Gibt es denn sonst niemandem, dem Du vertrauen kannst?"

"Vertrauen ist nicht das Problem, aber Harry und Ron, zum Beispiel, denken oft ganz anders als ich. Nicht so weit. Klingt jetzt total arrogant, oder?"

"Nein, ist normal. Sind halt Jungs."

"Ja, wenn wir zusammen ein Geheimnis aufdecken oder ein Rätsel lösen sind sie spitze und ich kann mich immer bedingungslos auf sie verlassen. Aber auf anderen Gebieten, bei Politik zum Beispiel oder zwischenmenschlich ist es schon schwieriger. Sie interessieren sich oft gar nicht für die Zusammenhänge und neigen immer dazu, alles in Schubladen zu pressen. Wenn sie mal einen Rat brauchen, fragen sie dann immer mich. Aber wen soll ich um Rat fragen?"

"Was ist mit Ginny?", fragte Nenya.

"Ja, mit ihr kann ich super reden und sie hat ganz ähnliche Interessen wie ich aber sie ist noch jünger als ich. Wenn ich schon Orientierung suche..."

Nenya nickte verstehend. Plötzlich schlug sie sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf. "Hermione, ich bin ein Idiot!", verkündete sie feierlich. "Das ich daran nicht schon viel früher gedacht habe! Was sagt Dir der Begriff Traumzeit?"

Hermione fing automatisch an, das gelesene Wissen über den Glauben der Aborigines aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu graben.

_"Man nennt sie auch "Palaneri", was eher eine "Schöpfungszeit" meint. Sie ist das zentrale Konzept in der australischen Mythologie. Die Aborigines haben keinen linearen Zeitbegriff wie die westlichen Zivilisationen. Die Traumzeit war sowohl vor langer Zeit und ist hier und jetzt immer noch genauso wie morgen. Sie ist die Schöpfung an sich, die vor vielen Millionen Jahren den Beginn der Zeiten auslöste, sie beschreibt die Entstehung aller Dinge. Tiere, Menschen und das Land sind Bestandteil der endlosen Traumzeit. ___

_Menschen, Tiere und spirituelle Wesen sind miteinander verbunden und eins. Spirituelle Wesen, die auch totemische Vorfahren genannt werden, erschaffen die Erde und alles darauf bzw. erträumen sie. Ihre Taten sind ein Teil des Lebens, so wie Menschen ein Teil von Tieren und Tiere ein Teil von Menschen sind. In der Traumzeit erträumt man die Verwandtschaft von allen Dingen zueinander: Menschen, Tiere, Natur, Stämme, Gesetze, Herkunft und Kunst. ___

_Diese Kultur der Aborigines ist die älteste kontinuierliche Kultur der ganzen Welt, ihre Ursprünge liegen über 40.000 Jahre zurück. Zahlreiche Zeremonien der Aborigines sollen ihnen die Energie der Ahnen verleihen, damit sie die Traumzeit fortzuführen können. Diese Zeit, in der das Leben begann, huldigen sie in vielen Riten und schlagen die Brücke ins Heute, damit weiterhin Dinge aus dem Himmel oder aus dem Inneren der Erde an die Oberfläche kommen können, so dass die Schöpfung weitergehen kann."_

"Das", sagte Nenya, "ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Es gibt viele schamanische Kulturen und die meisten weisen ein identisches Muster auf oder doch sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich erkläre es am Besten mal so, wie ich es von unserem Medizinmann gelernt habe.

"Die Menschen, die im Einklang mit der Natur leben, glauben daran, dass alle Lebenden Wesen einen Geist besitzen und diese Essenz der reinen Seele mit allen anderen Geistern verbunden ist. Die Traumzeit ist so etwas, wie eine unendlich große Zeitblase, in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft gleichzeitig aufeinander treffen. In der Traumzeit sind alle Wesen miteinander verbunden, auch die Gewässer, die Steine und die Erde selbst haben einen Geist, selbst der Wind und der Regen. 

Deswegen sind alle lebenden Wesen unsere Brüder und Schwestern. In der Traumzeit haben wir die Möglichkeit, ihnen zu begegnen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Von gleich zu gleich. Sie ist so gesehen ein neutraler Boden, den man nur betreten kann, wenn man niemandem Böses will. Das betrifft allerdings nur diesen speziellen Moment, nicht das Davor und nicht das Danach.

In der Traumzeit spüren wir diejenigen, die uns treffen wollen und können sie so finden. Es kann uns also umgekehrt auch niemand finden, dem wir nicht begegnen wollen. Genau genommen verbindet die Traumzeit alle Wesen, die je gelebt haben, die leben und die noch leben werden."

Hermione war ein wenig schwindlig geworden. "Und daran glaubst Du?"

"Ich bin sehr oft dort.", lachte Nenya. "Sieh an, eine kleine Hexe, die nicht an Magie glaubt.", spöttelte sie.

Hermione war nun ein bisschen verlegen. "Das klingt einfach so unglaublich."

"Ich weiß. Aber Du wirst es schon sehr bald sehen. Ich nehme Dich mit und stelle Dich Deinem tierischen Berater vor."

"Meinem was?"

"Jedes Wesen ist mit einigen anderen tiefer verbunden, die es in seiner Existenz beeinflussen. Manchmal sind sie ihm ähnlich, manchmal auch grundverschieden. Doch sie wachen über einen und geben Ratschläge, wenn man Hilfe braucht. Stell Dir einfach mal vor, Du und Dein tierischer Berater steht zusammen auf einer Wiese und betrachtet gemeinsam ein und denselben Baum. Du von der einen, Dein Ratgeber von der anderen Seite. Ihr seht beide denselben Baum, doch was ihr seht ist völlig verschieden. Auf diese Weise gelangst Du zu einer erweiterten Perspektive. Das ist das Grundprinzip."

"Und dieser Berater ist immer ein Tier?"

"Nicht immer, aber bei Menschen meistens. Es ist immer ein Wesen, das unseren Charakter widerspiegelt indem es ähnliche Eigenschaften hat. Oder es ergänzt Dich durch Eigenschaften, die Dir fehlen, die Du aber brauchst. Du lernst von Deinem Ratgeber und im Laufe Deines Lebens kann es auch passieren, dass Dein Ratgeber wechselt. Wir werden sehen. Dein Ratgeber findet immer Dich, nicht umgekehrt.

Dann kannst Du ihn fragen, wann immer Dich etwas beschäftigt oder Du kannst auch einfach nur aus Spaß mit ihm reden. Die meisten reden unglaublich gerne und es macht immer großen Spaß. Willst Du es versuchen?"

Hermiones Neugier war geweckt. Sie nickte entschlossen, wenn auch noch leicht skeptisch.

Nenya stellte einige Kerzen zwischen sie und kramte dann in einem Lederbeutel. Sie holte einen handgroßen flachen Kieselstein hervor in den so etwas wie ein Pfotenabdruck geprägt war.

"Das ist mein Meditationsstein.", erklärte sie auf Hermiones fragenden Blick. "Im Grunde braucht man keinerlei Hilfsmittel, aber wenn man ein vertrautes Ritual hat, entspannt man sich schneller."

Sie legte den Stein zwischen sich und Hermione. "Das ist jetzt so was wie ein Markierungspunkt für mich, denn in der Traumzeit kann man sich auch ziemlich schnell verirren, deswegen solltest Du die ersten Ausflüge auch immer mit einem erfahrenen Begleiter machen. Ich kann den Stein hier spüren, weil er mit mir verbunden ist. Es reicht also aus, wenn ich mich auf ihn konzentriere, um den Weg zurück zu finden.

In der Traumzeit gibt es etwas ähnliches wie einen Zeitfluss, Tag und Nacht. Das ist aber rudimentär. Der Tag ist nicht wirklich hell, die Nacht nicht wirklich dunkel. Die Zeit verläuft anders als hier in unserer Realität. Sie ist langsamer, kann aber auch einfrieren oder sich ruckartig und sehr schnell bewegen. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde in der Traumzeit jeder seine eigene Zeit bei sich tragen, wie eine Wasserspinne ihren Luftvorrat.

Du kannst also nicht unbegrenzt lange dort bleiben, da nur Dein Geist diese Reise unternimmt. Er bleibt mit Deinem Körper verbunden aber da Dein Körper Schlaf braucht, Essen und Trinken muß, musst Du zurückkommen, bevor er stirbt, sonst bleibst Du in der Traumzeit. Viele alte Menschen aus meinem Stamm sind in die Traumzeit gegangen, wenn es für sie Zeit war zu sterben. Sie haben ihre noch lebenden Körper an einem schönen Ort zurückgelassen, an dem sie immer sehr glücklich waren.

Du kennst bestimmt diese Riten in denen die noch Lebenden auf hohen Holzgestellen aufgebahrt werden um sie vor Raubtieren zu schützen. Der Körper stirbt dann nach einigen Tagen, aber der Geist ist schon frei und kann sich auf seine nächste Inkarnation vorbereiten."

"Das heißt, man kann auch Menschen treffen, die schon tot sind?"

"Ja, gewissermaßen. Aber es ist nicht der Mensch aus dem realen Leben, sondern sein innerstes Selbst. Wir sagen dazu, die Essenz der reinen Seele. Dinge die die Seele sonst belasten und damit den Menschen verändern, wirken in der Traumzeit nicht. Es fühlt sich alles ein wenig unwirklich an, unschärfer, wie in einem Traum. Die Welt erscheint weicher, wattiger, als besäße das Hier und Jetzt keine festen Konturen, keinerlei scharfe Kanten. Ich zeige es Dir einfach. Nimm meine Hände!"

Sie hielten sich an den Händen und schlossen die Augen. Nenya stimmte einen merkwürdig hypnotischen Gesang an dessen eigenartiger Rhythmus Wellen durch Hermiones Körper trieb und sie immer weiter mit sich fort trug. Ganz sanft.

"Mach die Augen auf.", sagte Nenya.

Sie standen am Ufer eines Sees unter mächtigen Bäumen, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten. Doch sowohl das Licht als auch alle Geräusche um sie herum waren merkwürdig sanft. Hermione fühlte sich an ihre frühesten Kindertage erinnert. Das war das gleiche Gefühl des Schutzes und des Trostes, das man als Säugling noch empfand wenn man gerade erst zur Welt gekommen war.

Das Wasser war kristallklar und die Luft duftete und vibrierte vor Lebensenergie.

"Das ist wunderschön hier.", hauchte Nenya.

Hermione war noch immer sprachlos. "Das klingt, als würdest Du das auch zum ersten Mal sehen.", bemerkte sie schließlich.

"Das tue ich. Diesen Ort hast Du ganz allein erschaffen. Jeder Traumreisende erschafft sich seinen eigenen. Ich lande meistens in der Wüste. Die Umgebung entsteht durch Dein Unterbewusstsein. Du kannst sie aber auch bewußt formen. Wollen wir nun Deinen Ratgeber suchen?"

Hermione nickte, immer noch vollkommen überwältigt. "Wie geht das?"

"Ganz einfach. Konzentriere Dich einfach auf Deinen Wunsch mit jemandem zu sprechen, der Dich versteht und Dir helfen kann."

Hermione schloß wieder die Augen und fühlte die tiefe Sehnsucht in Ihrem Herzen. Fühlte, wie sich aus dem kalten Gefühl der Isolation und des Alleinseins eine Wärme manifestierte, die sie nur vom Verliebtsein kannte. Pures Glück durchfloss ihr Herz und sie öffnete die Augen.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot war überwältigend. Vor ihr am Ufer des Sees, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, stand ein riesiger Hirsch. Er überragte sie fast um das Doppelte. Sein ausladendes Geweih war atemberaubend und ihr unerbittlicher Verstand bemerkte hartnäckig, dass diese Tiere bereits vor 11000 Jahren ausgestorben seien. Er musterte sie aus großen braunen Augen voller Liebe und Wärme.

"Hallo Hermione, ich bin Deinem Ruf gefolgt." Die Stimme klang rein und kristallklar in ihrem Inneren. Sie durchfloss ihre Seele wie flüssige Seide und hinterließ reines Glück. Nie hatte sie etwas Schöneres gehört.

Er senkte leicht das mächtige Geweih und sie verbeugte sich ebenfalls respektvoll vor ihm. Der Augenblick war atemberaubend. Noch nie hatte sie ein so wunderschönes Tier gesehen. Selbst die Einhörner strahlten weniger Lebendigkeit aus, als dieses Geschöpf.

Seine Schönheit raubte ihr die Sinne, sein Geruch; nach Wald und Freiheit, das glänzende Fell, dass wie flüssiges Gold über seine geschmeidigen Muskeln floss. Sein Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und erzitterte bei jedem Schlag. BUMM. BUMM. BUMM. BUMM...Ihr eigenes Herz begann in diesem Rhythmus zu schlagen. Immer lauter dröhnte es in ihren Ohren. Es füllte die ganze Welt ihres Denkens aus, ließ keinen Platz mehr für etwas anderes. Sie wollte dieses Herz haben, verzehrte sich danach, begehrte es wie sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben etwas begehrt hatte. Sie wollte diese kräftigen Schläge unter ihrer Hand spüren, es schmecken, die zarten, kräftigen Muskelstränge zwischen ihren Zähnen zermahlen, sein Blut trinken...und wie im Wahn schoß sie auf die Erscheinung zu.

Hermione hatte alles um sich herum vergessen, hatte sich selbst vergessen. Nichts war mehr wichtig außer ihrem Verlangen und das sie es stillte. 

Doch bevor sie sich auf das Wesen stürzen konnte, spürte sie wie jemand sie von hinten umfasste und sie mit unvorstellbarer Kraft fortgerissen wurde. Sie schrie und tobte, schlug um sich, kratzte, biss und trat. Doch der Griff wurde nur verstärkt und ein riesiger Strudel aus Farben und Formen, die ihr Verstand nicht fähig war zu erfassen, tat sich auf und sie fielen hinein. 

Benommen wurden sie in den frühen Morgenstunden auf dem Boden der Hütte, inmitten heruntergebrannter Kerzen, wieder wach. Nenya rappelte sich mühsam auf und sah sich schockiert um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Was war nur mit Dir los?", fragte Nenya fassungslos. "So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Du hast gerade versucht Deinen Ratgeber zu töten!"

Hermione war vollkommen verstört. "Ich...ich...kann mich kaum noch an was erinnern. Er war einfach so...ich wollte ihn...alles...", murmelte sie wie in Trance.

Nenya schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehrlich Hermione, so was hab ich noch nie erlebt und auch noch nie davon gehört. Ich werde unseren Medizinmann fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat, vielleicht hat er eine Idee. Aber bis dahin probieren wir das nicht noch mal. Das war echt gruselig. Ich hab Dich gar nicht wieder erkannt. Du hast mir richtig Angst gemacht." Doch den Medizinmann um Rat zu fragen sollten sie in Aufregung der folgenden Ereignisse vollkommen vergessen.

oOo

Hermione saß mit beschämt gesenktem Kopf vor Snape und starrte immer noch auf sein linkes Knie, dem sie die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch niemand etwas sagte, blickte sie auf.

Snape saß ihr mit noch bleicherem Gesicht als sonst und einem unergründlicheren Ausdruck im Gesicht gegenüber und durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blicken. Sie fühlte sich seltsam nackt und ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er wandte seine Augen wieder ab und tauschte nun Blicke mit Lupin. "Ist das das Gleiche, was Du gespürt hast, Severus?"

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nickte. "Ähnlich genug um kein Zufall zu sein."  
"Miss Granger? Hatten Sie in Gegenwart Ihrer Schwester ähnliche Erlebnisse?", fragte er nun sehr ernst.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben so was aber auch noch nie vorher gemacht, Sir. Wir sehen uns auch nicht sehr oft. Nur ein paar Tage im Jahr. Aber, ", sagte sie nach einigem Zögern, "Nenya hat sich irgendwie sehr verändert, seit...seit...seit sie fast gestorben ist."

Snape schreckte nun wieder aus seinem Überlegungen auf. "Ihre Schwester hatte eine Todeserfahrung?", fragte er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.

Hermione nickte traurig. "Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, sie spricht nicht darüber. Mit niemandem."

"Sagten Sie nicht, es gäbe keine Geheimnisse zwischen Ihnen?" Snapes Augenbraue wanderte zum Haaransatz.

"Es ist so gesehen kein Geheimnis. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne. Sie ist einfach nicht in der Lage, es auszusprechen. "

"Was wissen Sie dann darüber?"

"Nur das, was ich über...nun ja, über unsere Verbindung mitbekommen habe."

"Ja, Miss Granger?" Snape klang jetzt wieder ungeduldig.

"Es war Anfang meines 5. Schuljahres. Nenya war gerade von irgendeinem Forschungsprojekt aus dem Altai zurückgekommen. Sie war total aufgedreht und glücklich und sagte, sie hätte das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk der Welt für Marco. _Aha. Da war er also noch am Leben._Nenya hatte eine Schneeleopardin gefunden und sie und ihre beiden Jungtiere den ganzen Sommer lang begleitet. Sie hat bestimmt an die tausend Fotos gemacht. Sie sind dann über Weihnachten zusammen dorthin gereist. Das Gebiet war sehr schwer zugänglich. Vom Basislager aus war es ein Marsch von drei Tagen mit Gepäck. Sie hat sich so unheimlich darauf gefreut, ihm die Schneeleoparden zu zeigen. Sie haben ihr unglaublich am Herzen gelegen. Sie hat über Monate von nichts anderem gesprochen. Und sie war schwanger...", flüsterte sie und wich seinem Blick aus. Snape musterte sie eindringlich.

"Sie wollte es Marco erst später sagen, weil sie Angst hatte, er würde sonst nicht so weit mit ihr in die Wildnis fahren." Hermione stockte in ihrer Erzählung. Tonks streichelte ihr über den Rücken und rutschte zu ihr auf. Snape bedeutete ihr fortzufahren.

"Was dann passiert ist, weiß ich nicht, da war die Verbindung total blockiert. Sie waren zwei oder drei Wochen fort. Und eines Morgens stand Nenya dann im Basislager. Sie...sie ...sie.." Hermione zitterte heftig. "hatte einen Eispickel im Brustbein stecken..", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Snape, Lupin und Tonks sahen sie schockiert an. _Die Narbe!_ "Da..d..das Ende hat noch aus ihrem Rücken geragt. Aber was noch seltsamer war, sie hatte eine Schneeleopardin dabei. Sie war auch sehr schwer verletzt. Das linke Vorderbein war zur Hälfte vollkommen zerquetscht. Nenya hat sie in einer Decke hinter sich hergeschleift. Sie stand da plötzlich mitten im Lager, hat nichts gesagt, nicht reagiert, hatte hohes Fieber, unheimlich viel Blut verloren, Erfrierungen...Sie ist dann einfach dem Ersten der kam bewußtlos in die Arme gekippt.

Die folgenden Monate hat sie dann im Koma gelegen und alle haben gesagt, sie würde vermutlich nie wieder aufwachen. Aber dann ist sie doch wieder aufgewacht." Hermiones Stimme wurde seltsam dunkel. "An dem Tag, als wir alle zusammen im Ministerium waren."

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung daran zusehends.

"Als..als..Sirius durch den Schleier fiel und ich verletzt wurde. Sie ist plötzlich aufgewacht und hat meinen Namen geschrieen."

"Sie hat das Kind verloren?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage.

Hermione nickte. "Nicht nur das Kind. Ein Expeditionsteam hat sich auf den Weg gemacht um Marco zu finden. Er lag tot in der Nähe des Lagers, zusammen mit drei anderen Männern. Man hat gesagt, es wären Wilderer gewesen. Man hat auch die getöteten Jungtiere gefunden. Gehäutet."

"Das klingt nach einem sehr schweren Trauma, Miss Granger." Snape sprach wieder mit dieser eigentümlich sanften Stimme. "Es ist aber auch möglich, dass der Geist Ihrer Schwester angegriffen wurde, während sie im Koma lag. Das ist ein Zustand, in dem man sehr hilflos ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir die Lösung zu unserem aktuellen Problem in der Erinnerung Ihrer Schwester finden können."

Hermione suchte nun ihrerseits den Blickkontakt zu Snape. "Seit sie aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist, ist es manchmal so, als ob ich außer ihr noch etwas anderes spüren könnte. Am Anfang war es nur sehr schwach, so dass ich geglaubt habe, ich bilde es mir nur ein. Aber jetzt wird es irgendwie immer stärker, vor allem seit diesem Ritual."

Snape wandte sich mit sehr besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck an Lupin. "Eventuell eine Form von Lykanthropie?"

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Zum einen spüre ich nichts davon bei ihr, zum anderen sollte dann ja in erster Linie sie die Kontrolle verlieren und nicht die Menschen um sie herum."

Es folgte wieder ein nachdenkliches Schweigen und als keiner mehr etwas sagte, fuhr Hermione leise fort. "Es ist auch irgendwie so, als ob sie gar nicht mehr leben will. Sie spielt nur noch den Menschen, der sie früher mal war, aber ich spüre überhaupt keine echte Lebensfreude mehr bei ihr. Ich glaube, wenn ich nicht in Gefahr gewesen wäre, wäre sie nicht zurückgekommen..."

"Miss Granger, dass zu glauben fällt mir doch nach allem was ich bisher gesehen habe, recht schwer."

Hermione nickte. "Ich weiß. Sie ist recht überzeugend. Sie spielt einfach den Menschen, der sie gerne sein möchte oder der von ihr erwartet wird. Aber ich kann sie spüren."

"Haben Sie mit ihr darüber gesprochen?"

Hermione schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich habe einfach gehofft, sie brauche nur etwas Zeit und dann ginge es ihr wieder besser. Aber es ist schlimmer geworden. Und jetzt sind auch meine Eltern verschwunden und es fühlt sich so an, als verliere ich auch Nenya mit jedem Tag ein Stückchen mehr."

Ein paar Tränen zogen ihre silbrigen Spuren über ihr Gesicht. Snape seufzte tief und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. "Danke Miss Granger. Im Grunde bin ich zwar noch verwirrter als vor unserem Gespräch, aber ich bin mir nun ziemlich sicher, wo ich die Antwort auf meine Fragen finden werde. Ich werde gleich morgen früh mit Ihrer Schwester reden."

"Sie wird Ihnen mit Sicherheit nichts sagen...", platzte es aus Hermione raus. Als sie Snapes Gesicht sah, verstummte sie augenblicklich.

Eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen war wieder nach oben geschossen. "Irgendeinen konstruktiven Vorschlag, Miss Granger?"

Hermione wand sich sichtlich unter seinem Blick. Einerseits hatte sie ja die Hoffnung er würde zu Nenya durchdringen. Alle gut gemeinten Versuche blockte sie ja geschickt ab und ihre Familie mied sie seit den Ereignissen weitestgehend. Andererseits wollte sie ihre Schwester nicht gerade Snape ans Messer liefern. Dieser Mann ging durch die Gefühle anderer Menschen wie eine scharfe Sense durch frisches Gras. Und nach der Sache gestern...nun ja, bestand zumindest die Möglichkeit, dass Snape mit der gleichen rätselhaften Präsenz in Berührung gekommen war, wie sie selber. Sie brauchten Antworten und Hermione hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Nenya in Gefahr war.

Hermione gab sich innerlich einen Ruck. Es war Verrat, ganz eindeutig. Sie saß hier zusammen mit Snape und plante, wie man die Verteidigungswälle ihrer Schwester einrennen konnte. Doch sie war sich auf unbestimmbare Weise auch sicher, dass Nenya von Snape wenig Gefahr drohte. Umgekehrt hätte sie das nicht beschwören wollen. Das was sie inzwischen über ihrer Verbindung spüren konnte, war mehr als beunruhigend. Wie ein fremdes, sehr hungriges Wesen, das sich langsam in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle schlich.

"Nun, Miss Granger?", unterbrach Snape unsanft ihre Gedanken.

Hermione straffte sich und sagte dann mit flacher, ausdrucksloser Stimme. "Sie ist nicht so tough wie sie tut. Seit der Geschichte mit Marco ist sie Männern gegenüber der reinste Angtsbeißer, zumindest sobald sie Interesse an ihr zeigen. Deshalb verstehe ich auch nicht, warum sie Sie geküsst hat..." Über Hermiones Wangen huschten nun in schneller Folge rote Schauer.

Snape bedachte sie zwar von der Seite wieder mit seinem Sezierblick, ließ sich darüber hinaus aber nichts anmerken. "Sie schlagen vor, sie zu provozieren?"

Hermione nickte unglücklich. "Sie wird keinen Zentimeter zurückweichen, das ist gegen ihre Natur. Wenn Sie sie herausfordern, dann kämpft sie auch."

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	13. Schlagabtausch

**Schlagabtausch**

Der Morgen brach an und die aufgehende Sonne schickte ihre goldenen Strahlen über Hogwarts und seine Ländereien. Minerva erwachte aus tiefem erholsamen Schlaf und räkelte sich katzengleich in den noch warmen Laken. Sie war nun schon sehr alt, hatte viel erlebt und viel bewegt, doch die Geschmeidigkeit ihres Körpers hatte sie sich bewahrt. Nicht von ungefähr war ihre Animagusform eine Katze. Minerva McGonogall legte großen Wert auf ihre Erscheinung und die Fähigkeit sich elegant und uneingeschränkt bewegen zu können gehörte einfach dazu.

Albus fand es immer schade, dass der stressige Schulalltag sie regelrecht versteinern ließ. Je mehr Sorgen auf ihren Schultern ruhten, umso mehr versteifte Minerva sich. Doch ihr Anblick in solchen Momenten wie diesem, wenn sie vollkommen ohne Körperspannung und mir noch verschlafenem Gesicht langsam zu sich kam, ließ ihn immer wieder schmunzeln und beschwor vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild der jungen Frau herauf, in die er sich einst verliebt hatte als sie noch seine Schülerin war, lange bevor sie es je erfahren hatte und bevor sich ihre Wege für viele Jahre getrennt hatten, bis sie schließlich wieder zusammenfanden.

Er lächelte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. "Guten Morgen, meine Liebste." Er saß im Morgenmantel an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie.

"Guten Morgen Albus.", gähnte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand.  
"Bist Du schon lange wach?"

"Ich scheine nicht mehr sehr viel Schlaf zu brauchen, obwohl ich dazu jetzt auch noch wunderliche Träume bekomme. Stell Dir vor, Minerva, heute Nacht habe ich von Indianern geträumt." Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber und ein jungenhaftes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Das ist mir nicht mehr passiert seit ich 13 war."

"So?" Minerva hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Vielleicht machst Du Dir auch einfach zu viele Gedanken über unseren Neuzugang. Die Geschichte die Tonks uns über sie erzählt hat, ist nicht gerade alltäglich. Aber von ihrer turbulenten Lebensgeschichte mal abgesehen, ich gebe zu, sie ist ein wenig eigenartig, aber im Großen und Ganzen doch nicht unsympathisch. Ich kann mir immer noch nicht vorstellen, dass von ihr eine Bedrohung ausgehen soll."

"Ja, und damit wären wir wieder beim gestrigen Thema."

Minerva setzte sich im Bett auf und legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Was hast Du denn bei den Indianern gemacht?", fragte sie schelmisch.

"Mmh, eigentlich war es nur einer. Er stand mir gegenüber und...mhm, lass mich überlegen. Ach ja, wir waren gemeinsam in einer Art Wüstenlandschaft. Er stand direkt vor mir und ich hatte den Eindruck, er wollte mir etwas Wichtiges sagen." Er blickte gedankenverloren ins Leere. "Eigentlich hat es sich nicht wie ein Traum angefühlt, es war irgendwie realer, aber auch seltsam unwirklich auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Am Himmel über uns zog in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit ein furchtbarer Sturm auf, der Wind riß mit einem Mal an unseren Kleidern, ich hatte Schwierigkeiten auf den Beinen zu bleiben, aber mein Traum hatte keinen Ton. Nicht das kleinste Geräusch war zu hören. Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl weggerissen zu werden und dann bin ich aufgewacht."

Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, sagte jedoch nichts.

Er erhob sich von seinem Lehnstuhl, streckte sich und begann sich anzukleiden.  
"Hast Du Lust am Grimmauldplatz zu frühstücken, meine Liebe?", wechselte er geschickt das Thema.

"Ja, unbedingt. Hogwarts ist in den Ferien ja furchtbar ruhig, aber nur mit Sybill am Tisch zu sitzen..."

"Meinst Du wir können Sie so einfach allein lassen?", zog er sie ein wenig auf.

Minerva schnaubte entrüstet. " Sie wird gar nicht merken, dass wir weg sind, andererseits, wußte sie es vermutlich schon vor uns beiden, wo und was wir heute frühstücken werden."

Albus schenkte ihr einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick. "Dann also ein gemütliches Frühstück am Grimmauldplatz. Dann können wir gleich mit Severus sprechen. Ich hoffe er hat sich seit gestern wieder ein wenig beruhigt."

Sie kleideten sich an und machten sich auf den Weg ins Hauptquartier.

In der Küche am Grimmauldplatz herrschte bereits reger Betrieb. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance und Nymphadora Tonks beendeten gerade ihr Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Remus Lupin butterte sich eine Brötchenhälfte, Alastor Moody brummelte über dem heutigen Tagespropheten während Severus Snape gerade nach seinem Tee langte, als Hermione plötzlich in die Küche geplatzt kam und ein wenig atemlos verkündete:

"Ich kann Nenya nirgends finden."

Sie wirkte sehr bleich und aufgelöst und Angst zeichnet sich auf ihren feinen Zügen ab.

"Guten Morgen Miss Granger.", bemerkte Snape trocken. Dann blickte er auf und fixierte sie mit strengem Blick.  
"Was genau soll das heißen?"

"Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer..", antwortete Hermione vorsichtig. "Und ich konnte sie auch sonst im ganzen Haus nicht finden."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. _Nicht das auch noch._ "Sie kann das Gebäude ja schlecht verlassen haben."

Die anderen schauten jetzt ebenfalls alarmiert. 

"Schauen Sie noch mal nach!", fuhr er sie an.  
Moody hob sein Gesicht aus der Zeitung. Sein magisches Auge kreiselte wild in der Höhle und er knurrte: "Sie ist auf dem Dach. Sieh zu dass Du sie da runter holst Snape, bevor sie da oben irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellt. Wie kommt sie überhaupt dort rauf?"

Snape antwortete ihm nicht sondern rauschte mit finsterem Gesichtausdruck an Hermione vorbei aus der Küche und eilte durch das Haus hinauf aufs Dach. Er hätte auch apparieren können, doch auf einem Dach war das eine heikle Angelegenheit. Zu schnell konnte sich eine Ziegel lösen und er verspürte wenig Lust sich noch bevor er richtig gefrühstückt hatte, den Hals zu brechen. _Was zum Teufel hatte sie überhaupt auf dem Dach verloren?_ Er spürte das bekannte Kribbeln der Wut in seinem Magen und wie es langsam, doch unaufhörlich höher stieg. _"Ruhig jetzt Severus", mahnte er sich selbst zur Ruhe. "Sprich mit ihr, schaff diese leidige Angelegenheit ein für allemal aus der Welt, dann kannst Du nach Hogwarts zurück und bist sie für immer los. Ruhe und Frieden. Aber vermassel es jetzt nicht!"_

Minerva und Albus traten in genau diesem Moment gemeinsam aus dem Kamin. Minerva erblickte Hermiones aufgelöstes und ratloses Gesicht und drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt an den Frühstückstisch. "Miss Granger, Hermione,", fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort, als Hermione unter der förmlichen Anrede leicht zusammenzuckte. "was ist denn passiert? Setzen Sie sich erst einmal. Sie sehen viel zu blass aus."

Auf dem Dach angekommen, sah sich Snape einen Moment suchend um, bis er sein Zielobjekt an einen der mittelalterlich anmutenden Gargoyles gelehnt, am vorderen Ende des Dachfirstes entdeckte. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm in der rotgoldenen Morgensonne, die nun den Horizont hinter sich ließ und immer schneller den Himmel eroberte. Ihre Strahlen waren schon jetzt recht warm. Der Tag versprach mörderisch heiß zu werden.

Er ging langsam um sie herum und näherte sich ihr so vorsichtig, dass er ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon, ob des kommenden Gespräches. Er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen und das obwohl Entschuldigungen so gar nicht seine Sache waren und überhaupt hatte sie in seiner Welt nichts zu suchen. Das alles hätte niemals geschehen können, wenn..._Ach verdammt Severus, jetzt reiß Dich zusammen._ Er gab sich einen Ruck.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoß die wärmenden Strahlen, doch ihr Gesicht wirkte verschlossen und verkrampft, fast als hätte sie Schmerzen. Er trat vorsichtig näher, bemüht sie nicht zu erschrecken und räusperte sich.

"Verschwinden Sie!", war das Einzige, was sie sagte.

Weder bewegte sie sich, noch öffnete sie die Augen. Er konnte nun erkennen, dass sie sehr blass war, schon beinahe fahl und leicht gräulich im Gesicht. Auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gesammelt und glitzerten wie kleine Juwelen. Die tiefen dunklen Ringe unter ihren geschwollenen Augen sprachen eine eigene Sprache, von großer Erschöpfung und..Leid.

Snape ließ sich von diesem schwachen Angriff nicht beirren.

"Woher wußten Sie, dass ich es bin?", fragte er in spöttischem Ton, während er sich ungeachtet ihrer Worte, eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt, neben sie auf den Dachfirst setzte.

"Es gibt Völker, da glauben die Menschen, dass die Dämonen der Unterwelt auf die Erde kommen, um diejenigen zu quälen, die ein großes Unrecht begangen haben."

"Sie halten mich also für einen Dämon?", er klang amüsiert.

Sie öffnete nun ihre Augen einen spaltbreit, neigte ihren Kopf unter schmerzvollem Stöhnen und in Zeitlupe ihm zu und musterte ihn ausgiebig.

"Na ja, vielleicht die Sparversion oder so ne Art Aushilfspraktikant."

Seine Augen funkelten nun Unheil bringend.

"Ja, schon besser..", meinte sie ungerührt, "wenn ich 20 Jahre jünger wäre, würde ich mich glatt vor Ihnen fürchten." _Das war gelogen. Er machte ihr wirklich Angst, sehr sogar. Er war unberechenbar und tief in ihrem Innern schrie eine Stimme verzweifelt, sie solle ihn nicht reizen. Doch ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn provozieren und beleidigen, ihn verletzen, wegen dem was er getan hatte. Und sie war neugierig, was es brauchen würde, damit er die Beherrschung verlor. Oh, ja. Sie wollte ihn verletzen und demütigen, hoffte im Stillen, dass er ihr wieder wehtat. Kein äußerer Schmerz konnte mit dem in ihrem Inneren konkurrieren. Aber ablenken, ja, das konnte funktionieren._

Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und lehnte matt und kraftlos an der steinernen Figur. Sie hatte nur leider keine Kraft um sich mit ihm zu bekriegen.

"Gehen Sie! Bitte. Ich habe im Moment keine Energie, die ich an Sie verschwenden könnte.."

"Ich weiß. Ist nicht schwer zu übersehen. Ich habe Leichen gesehen, die sahen lebendiger aus als Sie."

"Danke, so ein Kompliment hört man gerne."

"Keine Ursache, Sie haben es sich verdient."

"Ich wette die Frauen liegen Ihnen zu Füßen. Sie können so wahnsinnig charmant sein."

"Ich dachte immer, Frauen legen Wert auf Ehrlichkeit?", fragte er scheinheilig.

"Touché."

"Ich hatte vor mich bei Ihnen für mein gestriges Verhalten entschuldigen. Es war...unverzeihlich."

"Demnach erwarten Sie also keine Verzeihung von mir.", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

"Nein. Es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um Sie. Sie wurden verletzt, nicht ich. Ich bin bereit Ihnen zu geben, was immer Ihnen helfen wird, um diese Verletzung zu heilen.", sagte er sachlich.

Sie riß die Augen auf und blickte ihn alarmiert an? "Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Bieten Sie mir einem Blankowunsch an?"

"Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen."

"Warum sollten Sie so was tun?"

Er schwieg einen Moment und suchte nach den passenden Worten. "Es ist sehr wichtig, bei Ihnen einen Heilungsprozess einzuleiten, denn in Ihrer jetzigen Verfassung scheinen sie nicht nur für sich selbst eine Gefahr zu sein."

Wut kochte wieder in ihm hoch. Das hier war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Zudem gab ein Teil von ihm ihr die Schuld daran, das diese Situation überhaupt eingetreten war, auch Grangers Andeutungen zielten in diese Richtung. Warum hatte sie ihn denn auch küssen müssen? Er wollte nichts lieber, als das alles hinter sich zu lassen und zurück in die friedvolle Umgebung seiner Kerker. Aber er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen und er wüßte, dass der alte Mann Recht hatte. Also kämpfte er erneut seinen Zorn nieder, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er nun eigentlich ihr oder doch ihm selber galt.

"Es ist, wie es ist.", antwortete er gepresst. "Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber unverzeihlich ist und ich keine Absolution zu erwarten habe. Ich stehe nach diesem Vorfall in Ihrer Schuld. Sie können von mir verlangen, was immer sie wollen. Deshalb bin ich hier."

_Das ist ihm aber jetzt ziemlich schwer gefallen, dachte sie. Eigentlich kann er einem ja leid tun. _Spinnst Du? Nach dem was er getan hat?_ Aber wenn er gar nichts dafür konnte? Wenn es an mir gelegen hat? Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mir in letzter Zeit, ob Hermione es spüren kann? Hoffentlich nicht. Ein Blankowunsch? Der lehnt sich aber ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass ich schon immer mal Gitarre spielen wollte, wie Carlos Santana, dann erwürgt er mich. Keine schlechte Idee. Damit wäre uns dann wohl allen geholfen, dachte sie bitter._

"Wie..?" Sie starrte ihn irritiert an. "Das verstehe ich nicht. Was können sie mir geben, dass mir helfen würde?"

Snape seufzte tief. "Was Ihnen helfen kann, müssen Sie wissen. Ich kann nur versuchen, es Ihnen zu geben. Unter Zauberern gibt es gewisse..nun ja.. Gegebenheiten, die das Leben des einen an das Leben eines anderen ketten können. Eine Lebensschuld könnte man sagen."  
_Er stand in Ihrer Schuld, weil er sie um ein Haar mit seinem Eindringen in Ihren Geist getötet hatte?_

"So wie bei Harry und Pettigrew?", unterbrach ihn Nenya.

"Ja, so in der Art.", fauchte Snape. "Ich mag es allerdings nicht sonderlich, wenn man mich unterbricht." Er stierte sie wieder giftig an.

"Und Sie glauben, dass es mir jetzt besser geht?", fragte sie gequält.

Er musterte sie besorgt. Sie atmete schnell und flach, ihre Stimme klang gepresst. 

"Nein, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihnen ein Gespräch helfen würde."

"Tut es aber nicht!", fauchte sie nun zornig. "Also warum nehmen Sie nicht Ihre dämlichen Komplexe, Ihre Lebensschuld und.. und..", sie würgte trocken..."verschwinden von hier! Lassen Sie mich in Frieden. Ich will Ihr Leben nicht, ich will ja nicht mal meins. Es geht mir beschissen und Ihre Anwesenheit macht es nicht gerade besser."

Sie wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab und Tränen rannen nun wieder über Ihre Wangen. Sie begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, dann zu hyperventilieren, doch sie konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. _Warum sollte sie auch länger um ihre Fassade kämpfe? Sie war bedeutungslos geworden, so wie alles.__  
__Ganz toll Nenya! Hast Du sie noch alle? Du bist doch nur noch am flennen. Was ist los mit Dir? Das kann ich Dir sagen, meine Liebe, Du bist ein verdammtes Wrack, ein Schatten Deiner selbst. Und was zum Teufel tust Du hier gerade?_

Sie blickte aus tränenverschleierten Augen in die Tiefe. Erlösung, so nahe, nur wenige Meter unter ihr. _Bei Deinem Glück brichst Du Dir vermutlich nur den Rücken und bist danach hilfloser als je zuvor,_ lästerte die Stimme. Ein starkes Schwindelgefühl erfasste sie, ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und einseltsamer heißer Druck auf den Ohren betäubte Ihre Sinne für alles, was um sie herum geschah. Sie würgte.

Plötzlich spürte sie Arme um ihre Schultern, starke Arme, die sie mit eisernem, schmerzhaftem Griff gepackt hielten. Ihr Gleichgewichtssinn stellte sich wieder ein und sie spürte Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schießen, als sie realisierte, wie nah sie daran gewesen war, einfach vom Dach zu gleiten. Ihr Magen stülpte sich um und sie erbrach sich.

Snape hatte gesehen, wie sich Ihre Augen sich nach oben hinweg unter ihre Lider gedreht hatten, wie sie nach vorne kippte und ihr Körper jedwede Spannung verlor. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte er sie gepackt, unsanft, aber sicher und hielt ihr nun das Haar aus der eiskalten und schweißnassen Stirn. Sie zitterte und bebte unter seinen Händen und schien doch von ihm und allem um sich herum kaum etwas mitzukriegen. Vorsichtig zog er sie auf die Füße und weiter mit sich auf das Dach, fort von der tückischen Kante und in die Sonne, wo es warm war. Behutsam legte er sie hin und fühlte ihren Puls.

Er galoppierte schnell und unregelmäßig unter seinen Fingern dahin. Ihr ganzer Körper lief Sturm, doch die Ursache dafür blieb ihm verborgen. Er seufzte innerlich gequält auf. Warum mußte sie ihn ständig in solche Situationen bringen? Mit zitternden Händen zog er ihr T-Shirt aus der Hose und schob es leicht nach oben unter den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Ihre Haut war sehr kühl. Er strich zart mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand über die Mitte ihres Bauches, vom Nabel bis zum Energiepunkt unterhalb ihres Brustbeins, dem Solar-Plexus. Dann begann er ein sanften Stößen Energie durch die Spitzen seiner Finger in ihren Körper zu senden. Das Zittern ließ nach und auch die Haut um seine Finger herum erwärmte sich langsam.

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Stirn, strich mit sanften Bewegungen schmetterlingsgleich über ihre Augenbrauen und sandte wieder heilende und beruhigende Ströme von Magie. Ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich und wurde tiefer, auch ein Hauch von Farbe kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. Irgendwann nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens, spürte er, wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen entspannte und sich streckte. "Das ist schön.", flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme klang sehr weit weg.

"Mhm", brummte er, "Ihre Körperenergien sind völlig aus der Bahn geraten. Ich befürchte allerdings schon vor dem gestrigen Tag. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie zusammenbrechen."

"Ich bin nicht zusammengebrochen.", protestierte sie lahm. Es klang nicht besonders überzeugend, zumal sie die Augen noch immer genießerisch geschlossen hielt.

Er schnaubte nur, während er sich weiter auf die Energien konzentrierte, die er durch seine Finger schickte. Nach einiger Zeit begann er mit langsam kreisenden Bewegungen über den beiden Energiezentren zu kreisen. Er berührte sie nun nicht mehr, aber sie konnte zwischen seiner und ihrer Haut etwas fühlen, das sich wie kleine warme Wirbel anfühlte, wie ein kleiner Sturm. Nach einiger Zeit kehrte seine rechte Hand zurück auf ihre Stirn, und legte sich flach darauf. Es kribbelte angenehm. Mit der Linken begann er sanft auf ihrem Bach auf und ab zu streichen. Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung, genoß die Wärme, die nun ihren Körper durchflutete und bemerkte am Rande ihres Bewußtseins, wie sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf abdriftete.

Kurz bevor sie die Schwelle zum Tiefschlaf überschritt, schreckte sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch. "Was tun Sie denn da?"

Snape hatte die oberen Knöpfe ihrer Hose geöffnet und sie leicht nach unten geschoben, so dass sie nun zwei Finger breit über ihrem Schambein lag.

"Ich korrigiere Ihre Körperenergien, _Miss Coyoté_.", sagte er eisig. "Ich denke, dass dürfte Ihren Ambitionen vom Dach zu fallen, etwas gegensteuern."

Sie lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück, war aber jetzt hellwach. Seine Berührungen fühlten sich gut an, doch sie hatte auch Angst davor, es zu mögen. Es war einige Zeit vergangen, seit sie jemandem gestattet hatte, sie so zu berühren und sie hatte sich geschworen, es nie wieder geschehen zu lassen. Gut, das hier war etwas anderes. Aber es gefiel ihr und sie würde es vermissen. Sie hungerte danach und das machte sie verwundbar. Etwas, das sie nie wieder sein wollte.

Snape spürte, wie sie mehr und mehr verkrampfte. Er schnaubte verärgert. "Sie sollten versuchen, sich zu entspannen, sonst funktioniert das nicht."

"Warum tun Sie das überhaupt?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

"Damit ich eine Chance bekomme, vernünftig mit Ihnen zu reden. Es gibt einige Punkte, über die wir sprechen müssen. Wichtige Punkte."

"Hermione war bei Ihnen.", sagte sie tonlos in einem Anflug des Verstehens. "Es gibt nichts worüber es sich zu reden lohnt, gar nichts. Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit." Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich.

So langsam verlor Snape die Geduld. "Ich will wissen, was genau bei Ihrem Ausflug in den Altai passiert ist."

Sie lachte bitter. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hatte gestern den Eindruck, dass es vermutlich nichts in meinem Leben gibt, dass Sie nicht wissen wollen. Ich fühle mich geehrt von so viel Interesse." Ihre Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Snape überging das. "Also?", fragte er fordernd.

"Wir sind hier nun mal nicht bei "Wünsch Dir was.", fauchte sie. "Denken Sie sich ne schöne Geschichte aus und verschwinden Sie aus meinem Leben!"

Die Hände verschwanden von ihrem Körper und mir ihnen die Wärme und der Trost der Berührungen, das heilende Fließen der Magie. Ihre Augen trafen die dunklen osidianfarbenen Seen der seinen und sie schauderte. Er sah sehr zornig aus.

"Ich..nein..ich...", sie zitterte wieder.

Seine Hand kehrte auf ihren Unterbauch zurück. Er spürte, wie die weiche Haut unterhalb ihres Nabels zuckte. Die tröstliche Wärme floss wieder und sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie es genoss.

"Entspannen Sie sich.", sagte seine dunkle samtene Stimme. Es klang wie ein Befehl. "Nachher werden wir reden." Es war ein Befehl. Und verflucht, sie würde mit ihm reden, nur damit diese pulsierende Wärme weiterhin ihren Körper durchflutete und das kalte Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus ihrem Inneren verbannte. Seine Finger glitten tiefer und kreisten leicht über dem Energiezentrum ihres Wurzelchakras.

"Heute keine Männerunterwäsche, Miss Coyoté?", stichelte er. Er wußte, wenn er gewonnen hatte, definitiv. _Genau genommen trug sie überhaupt keine Unterwäsche. Das war wohl seine Schuld. Schließlich hatte er ihre Sachen noch immer in seinem Besitz._ Er konnte ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihrem Bach spüren, als das Knurren über ihre Lippen kam.

"Sollten Ihre Finger vom Pfad der Tugend abweichen, können Sie sich Ihren Hintern in Zukunft mit einem Haken abwischen."

Er blickte sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an, dann begann er haltlos zu lachen. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an, während er sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

"Sie sollten nicht versuchen, bedrohlich zu wirken, das sind sie nämlich nicht. Dazu fehlt Ihnen so einiges." Seine Stimme klang nun wieder ruhig und überlegen.

Sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihn sehr ernst und zugleich traurig an. "Was wollen sie wissen?"

"Alles was mit Ihrem Altai-Ausflug zu tun hat, ihr Koma und..", er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. "..alles was mit dem Eindruck zu tun hat, dass sie seitdem von etwas beeinflusst werden, dass nicht von Ihnen kommt."

Sie blickte ihn entgeistert an. "Hermione hat es gespürt?"

Er nickte nur.

"Ich..ich.." Sie schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und ließ ihn mutlos auf ihre Brust sinken. "Ich kann nicht darüber reden.", schloss sie matt. Dann hob sie den Kopf und noch bevor er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: "Aber ich kann es Ihnen zeigen."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

"So..so wie gestern...", flüsterte sie.

Er fasste sie fest bei den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Das,", sagte er dunkel, "ist keine gute Idee." Er ließ sie wieder los. "Nicht nach dem, was passiert ist."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick entschlossen. "So oder gar nicht."

Er wirkte jetzt verunsichert. "Sie vertrauen mir?"

"So weit wie ich sie werfen kann.", spottete sie. Dann, etwas ernster: "Ich kann Ihnen vorher nicht vertrauen, aber vielleicht...vielleicht..danach." Ihre Stimme brach bei den letzten Worten. "Ich denke es ist längst überfällig, darüber zu reden, meine ich. Ich krieg es nur nicht über die Lippen."

Wieder nickte er in stummem Verstehen. Dann stand er auf und zog sie auf die Füße. "Kommen Sie. Das Dach ist nicht der geeignete Ort dafür. Folgen Sie mir."


	14. Spurensuche

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Vielen Dank an **Minnie, Sevina Snape **und** Loki Slytherin** fürs Reviewen.

Wäre lieb wenn die Schwarzleser sich auch mal outen könnten. Das motiviert so unheimlich zum weiterschreiben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 14 Spurensuche

Hermione nippte vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Tee. Sie saß eingeklemmt zwischen ihren Professoren am Frühstückstisch und pulte gedankenverloren in einem Rosinenbrötchen. Hunger hatte sie keinen. Bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit verabschiedete sie sich von den Anderen und vergrub sich in ihrem Zimmer. Alles war wie immer. Sie war allein. Allein mit ihren Sorgen und Problemen und die Angst um ihre Eltern schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ sie besinnungslos vor Angst und Sorge zurück. Die Erwachsenen unten in der Küche hatten sich untereinander über ihre eigenen Themen unterhalten. Hermione war ein geduldeter Gast gewesen, kein gleichrangiger Gesprächspartner, ein Kind.

War sie noch ein Kind? Sie wurde in wenigen Wochen siebzehn. War sie nun erwachsen? Sie wußte nicht so recht, wie man sich als Erwachsener fühlen sollte. In vielen Dingen war sie ihrer Schwester und anderen Erwachsenen weit voraus. Andererseits fühlte sie sich in anderen Bereichen unsicher und naiv. Manchmal hatte sie den Eindruck jünger zu werden, statt älter.

Sie spürte Wut in ihrem Inneren hoch kochen. Wut über Snape und auch über Nenya und am meisten über sich selbst. Inzwischen bereute sie es, Snape soviel über Nenyas Innenleben verraten zu haben, aber sie drang einfach nicht mehr zu ihr durch. Sie hatte sich von ihrer Verzweiflung leiten lassen und seit sie wußte, dass ihre Eltern verschwunden waren und die Panik am Rande ihres Bewußtseins lauerte, war es schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Und Snape schien in diesem Fall die beste Alternative zu sein, weil man dem nichts vormachen konnte. Doch warum war sie auf die haarsträubende Idee gekommen, dass Snape ihr helfen würde? Er könnte es zweifellos, doch warum sollte er es tun? Snape tat alles für Albus Dumbledore, aber mit Sicherheit nichts für Hermione Granger. Und Nenya? Zum ersten Mal war ihre Schwester da, wenn sie sie brauchte, doch sie half ihr nicht. Konnte es nicht? Hermione fühlte sich im Stich gelassen, auch wenn ihr Gründe einfielen, um Nenyas Verhalten vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Keiner davon war ein Trost. Der Schmerz schnitt tief.

Auch fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil es eindeutig Verrat gewesen war, was sie begangen hatte. War Nenya deswegen auf dem Dach? Um so weit wie möglich von Hermione wegzukommen? War sie so wütend auf sie, dass sie nicht mehr sehen wollte? Und Snape? Warum kam keiner der Beiden wieder? Nahm er sie gerade nach Strich und Faden auseinander, wie er es immer mit Harry oder Neville tat? Hatte sie ihm die nötigen Werkzeuge dazu geliefert? Sie bereute es zutiefst. Die Entscheidung für das Gespräch mit ihm war rein intuitiv gewesen. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt, aber die Gewißheit fehlte ihr. Hier gab es keine Logik, die Ihre Entscheidung begründen konnte.

Normalerweise wußte sich Nenya ihrer Haut sehr gut zu wehren, besser noch als Hermione. Doch im Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie von Tag zu Tag verletzlicher werden. Irgendetwas fraß an ihr, etwas das stärker war als sie und raubte ihr ihren Lebenswillen. Nenya war drauf und dran zu dagegen zu verlieren und sie, Hermione, war nicht bereit, dass zu akzeptieren. Ach, das war doch alles Mist. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich ziellos im Kreis und fanden keinen Ansatzpunkt für das Problem. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Sie wünschte sich Nenya wäre hier. Die mutige, starke und listige Nenya von früher. Nicht dieser Schatten, der von ihr geblieben war. Die Nenya, die Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen würde, um ihr zu helfen ihre Eltern zu finden. In den Händen drehte sie die versiegelten Briefe ihres Vaters, strich liebevoll über die vergilbten Umschläge und das harte Wachs. Nein, Nenya war nicht da. Sie war wie immer allein und würde dieses Rätsel ohne Hilfe lösen müssen. Sie wünschte sich, Harry und Ron wären bei ihr. Die beiden Freunde hatten mit ihr gemeinsam noch jedes Geheimnis aufgedeckt. Aber Harry saß mal wieder im Ligusterweg fest und Ron war in Rumänien…

Sie erbrach das erste Siegel und zog den Brief vorsichtig aus dem Umschlag. Ein kühles Prickeln ran über ihren Körper. Sie war im Begriff die Privatsphäre ihres Vaters zu verletzen und etwas zu lesen, dass selbst ihrer Mutter nicht bekannt war. Aber vielleicht würde es helfen, zu verstehen…

_Liebe Svenja_

_Du weißt noch nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Leider. Ich kenne Dich schon eine ganze Weile. Du bist mal auf dem Campus in mich reingestolpert, während Du versucht hast, im Laufen ein Buch zu lesen. Dann saßen wir uns plötzlich beide im Gras gegenüber. Du siehst so bezaubernd aus, wenn Du so erschrocken schaust, wie in diesem Augenblick. Deine strahlenden blauen Augen, kugelrund vor Überraschung, Deine vielen hundert Sommersprossen, so deutlich auf Deiner Stupsnase, weil Du vor Schreck ganz blass geworden bist. Dann bist Du rot geworden und hast versucht, Dich zu entschuldigen, mit Deinem holprigen Englisch und diesem unglaublichen Akzent. Ich konnte nichts anderes, als Dich anzugrinsen. Seit diesem Tag, gehst Du mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Ich beobachte Dich, setze mich in der Cafeteria in Deine Nähe, lasse meine Dienstpläne im Club umschreiben, damit ich mehr Zeit in Deiner Nähe verbringen kann. Du lächelst und mir rennen heiße und kalte Schauer über den Körper. Aber wir kommen nie wirklich ins Gespräch. Du bist so scheu wie ein Reh und ich will nicht hinter Dir herjagen, aus Angst Dich zu verscheuchen. Wenn ich in Deiner Nähe bin, spielen meine Sinne verrückt. Fast kann ich hören, was die Vögel singen, ich schmecke Deinen Geruch im Wind und höre Dein Herz schlagen, selbst wenn Du mehrere Meter von mir entfernt stehst. Das muß es sein, wenn jemand vor Liebe verrückt wird. Ich liege Nacht für Nacht wach in meinem Bett und kann nicht mehr klar denken, nicht schlafen. Ich verhaue alle meine Klausuren, doch es kümmert mich nicht. Alles woran was ich denken kann, bist Du. Worüber könnte ich nur mit Dir reden? Willst Du das überhaupt. Ich könnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass es Dir unangenehm wäre, dass ich Dir unangenehm wäre. Ich weiß doch kaum etwas über Dich. Was ist es, das mich vor Sehnsucht den Verstand verlieren läßt? Ich will mich Dir nicht aufdrängen. Du bist fast immer alleine. Fürchtest Du die Menschen? Nein, wohl kaum, Du bist mutig und immer für alle da, die Dich um Hilfe bitten, doch eine geheimnisvolle Grenze umgibt Dich, die ich nie zu überschreiten wage, bevor Du mich dazu einlädst. Was wohl nie geschehen wird. Du versteckst Dich vor der Welt in Deinen bunten, viel zu großen Pullovern, Du sitzt abseits der großen Masse, trägst Deine eigenen Welt immer bei Dir, geheimnisvoll und schön und wild…so wie Du_.

Hermione faltete den Brief nachdenklich zusammen. So war das also damals gewesen. Svenja war Nenyas Mutter. Hermione war ihr nie begegnet. Sie hatte mit ihrem Vater auch nie wirklich über dieses Thema gesprochen. Es hatte lange vor ihrer Geburt stattgefunden, Jahre bevor ihr Vater und ihre Mutter sich begegneten und sie hatte immer geglaubt, er hätte an dem Punkt aufgehört Svenja zu lieben, als er ihre Mutter kennen lernte. Sie wären wie alle anderen Menschen, die sie kannte irgendwann auseinander gegangen und ihre Gefühle für einander hätten sich verändert.

In diesem Punkt war sie sich nun nicht mehr sicher. Liebte ihr Vater Nenyas Mutter noch immer? Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre Mutter liebte. Man konnte es spüren, wenn beide im selben Raum waren. War es möglich, zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit zu lieben? Auch wenn man sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte? Oder liebte er eine Erinnerung? Hin und wieder hatte sie versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie die erste große Liebe ihres Vaters gewesen war. Die Frau, die so ganz anders gewesen war, als ihre eigene Mutter.

Heather Granger war selbstsicher, energisch und besaß einen sprühenden Charme, der alle gefangen nahm, die sie kannte. Hermione beneidete ihre Mutter oft für ihre Leichtigkeit, mit der sie durchs Leben ging. Doch wo waren die Parallelen? Was hatten diese beiden Frauen gemeinsam, damit sich ihr Vater in sie verlieben konnte? Die Briefe waren allesamt undatiert, doch schienen sie über mehrere Jahre zu reichen. Jahre mit Svenja, Jahre danach und auch in der Zeit, als es Heather und selbst Hermione schon gegeben hatte. Allesamt zarte Liebeserklärungen, doch ohne Besitzanspruch, ohne Eifersucht oder dem Hinweis des Verrats an seiner Familie.

Und warum hatte er diese Briefe niemals abgeschickt? Nicht einmal, als sie gemeinsam ein Kind erwarteten. Hatte Svenja jemals gewusst, oder auch nur geahnt, wie sehr er sie liebte? Wusste es Nenya? Ein bitterer Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr sie, doch sie schob das Gefühl beiseite. Sie wußte, dass ihr Vater sie liebte. Und doch wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar, wie wenig sie über ihn wußte, wie wenig sie auch über ihre Mutter wußte und wie weit sie sich schon von ihnen entfernt hatte, indem auch sie begonnen hatte, in ihrer eigenen, der magischen Welt zu leben, in die ihr ihre Eltern nicht zu folgen vermochten. Oder war sie diejenige, die sie ausgeschlossen hatte in der Angst, sie würden sie zurückholen?

Hermione versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Nenya. Hier sollte sie beginnen. Nenya war ihre engste Vertraute, mehr noch als Harry oder Ron. Sie war ein Teil ihrer Familie. _Ich brauche Dich. Bitte hilf mir, das hier zu lösen. _Und plötzlich konnte sie wieder spüren, wie die Verbindung sich aufbaute und die warme Präsenz ihrer Schwester sie tröstend umfing._Bald Hermione. Ich habe zuvor noch etwas ins Reine zu bringen. Etwas vor dem ich mich schon zu lange gefürchtet habe. Was ist mit Snape? Er wird mir helfen. Bist Du sicher? Ja, ich denke schon. Hermione? Ja? Bitte versuche, die Verbindung für ein paar Stunden zu trennen. Warum? Ich möchte nicht, dass Du das mit durchleben musst. Es wird ziemlich hässlich werden. Ich werde es Dir eines Tages erzählen, aber bitte durchlebe es nicht mit mir. Es ist schrecklich. Ok. Wenn Du möchtest, versuche ich es. Hast Du Angst? Ja, sehr._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape öffnete die Tür zu seinem Raum, ließ sie aufschwingen und bedeutete Nenya mit weit ausschweifender Geste einzutreten. Sie betrat das Zimmer zögerlich und hörte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen. Snape stand dicht hinter ihr. Sie konnte die Wärme fühlen, die von ihm ausging. „Setzen Sie sich."

Das Zimmer war nicht größer als ihr eigenes. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Stapel Bücher, keine Stühle schloß sie ihre Inventur ab. Sie sah ihn unsicher an. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei geflochtene Schaukelstühle und ein kleiner Couchtisch aus demselben Material. _Angeber_ Er lächelte sie süffisant an. „Das Bett brauchen wir erst später." Sie schluckte trocken. Es war ihr klar, dass er sie nur aufzog. Aber dieser scharfkantige Wechsel zwischen Angst und Anziehung, den sie in seiner Gegenwart empfand, war sehr erregend. Zu ihrem Unglück schien das für ihn kein Geheimnis zu sein.

„Tee?", fragte er. Sie nickte. Es war albern und sie wußte es, doch es war eine gute Gelegenheit noch ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, bevor sie mit diesem Mann intimere Dinge teilen würde als eine rein körperliche Verschmelzung bieten konnte. Der Gedanke stattdessen mit ihm Sex zu haben, war fast eine Erleichterung in seiner Anonymität. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Mit ihrer Tasse Tee bewaffnet, saß sie ihm gegenüber, schaukelte nervös hin und her und war augenscheinlich in die Betrachtung seines rechten Knies vertieft. Die Schaukelei war beruhigend, auch wenn sie Gefahr lief, sich die Finger zu verbrühen.

Snape saß ihr gegenüber, doch er zeigte kein Anzeichen on Nervosität. Er wirkte wie die Ruhe selbst, während er nachdenklich an seinem Tee nippte, dazu sanft auf und ab wiegte, indem er sich leicht mit einem Bein abstieß, eine laszive Bewegung, elegant und selbstsicher. Überlegen. Seine langen Finger fuhren gedankenverloren über seine Lippen, so als versuche er sich über sein weiteres Vorgehen klar zu werden, während er sie eingehend musterte. Sie wand sich unter seinem Blick und wurde von Minute zu Minuten immer hippeliger und nervöser und begann vor lauter Aufregung nun auf den Innenseiten ihrer Wangen herumzukauen.

Er beobachtete sie eine Weile, während er versuchte sie einzuschätzen. Er hatte sie nun in den vergangenen Stunden von den unterschiedlichsten Seiten kennen gelernt, doch noch immer wollte sich kein rechtes System abzeichnen. Sie war wechselhaft, impulsiv, launisch und bisher schlichtweg unberechenbar in ihren Reaktionen. Interessant. Es würde Spaß machen sie z provozieren, doch dafür war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Er hoffte, dass sich später noch Gelegenheit dazu ergeben würde. _Ich dachte, Du willst sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden?_ Da war sie wieder, die gehässige Stimme die seinen Hinterkopf bewohnte. Nun, das lag ohnehin nicht in seiner Hand. Er brauchte Antworten für den dunklen Lord und sie würde sie ihm liefern. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würde er in den kommenden Wochen ausreichend Gelegenheiten bekommen.

„Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit. Seine Stimme klang unbehaglich. „Es ist riskant solange sie mir nicht vertrauen, für uns beide." Sie nickte entschlossen, während sie um die Nase herum noch blasser wurde.

„Gut, dann lassen sie uns beginnen." Er deutete auf das Bett. Für einen Moment wurde sie noch blasser, dann schoß ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Was hätte er in diesem Moment nicht für ihre Gedanken gegeben.

„Von mir aus können Sie sich auch auf den Fußboden legen. Aber hinlegen sollten sie sich, Sie werden ohnehin nicht auf den Füßen bleiben."

Nenya grummelte und kletterte auf das Bett. Es war weich und sie sank mehrere Zentimeter tief in die Schicht aus Decken und Überwürfen ein. Ein herber Duft nach Kräutern und Mann drang in ihre Nase und ließ sie vor Erregung zittern. Snape zog sich einen der Stühle heran, legte die eleganten langen Finger aneinander und dann an sine Lippen und betrachtete sie darüber hinweg.

„Schauen Sie mir in die Augen, das ist von entscheidender Bedeutung, und konzentrieren Sie sich dann auf dieses eine Ereignis, sonst kann es passieren, dass Ihre Erinnerungen herum wirbeln, so wie gestern." Nenya erschauderte bei der Erinnerung. „Versuchen sie sich zu entspannen und leisten Sie keine Gegenwehr." Seine Stimme war befehlend und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Er hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihre Stirn. Nenya begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und bis sich so heftig auf die Lippe, dass sie zu bluten anfing.

Snape senkte den Zauberstab noch bevor er die Beschwörung begonnen hatte. Er seufzte tief. Dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus den Tiefen seiner Robe und tupfte ihr vorsichtig das Blut von der Lippe. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung versteifte.

„Das wird so nichts. Bitte warten Sie hier.", meinte er resigniert und rauschte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Nenya entspannte sich leicht und nun wurde ihr auch der Geruch wieder bewußt, der an den Kissen und Decken des Bettes haftete. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und tauchte ihr Gesicht in den Stoff und inhalierte tief. Mmhh, überwältigend. Sinnlich und berauschend. Es war als wäre dieser Sinn zu neuem Leben erwacht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor so intensiv und bewußt einen Duft wahrgenommen zu haben. Und der Eindruck verstärkte sich noch. Es war, als hätte sie noch nie etwas Köstlicheres gerochen. Das Erlebnis war unglaublich. Sie wurde sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ihres Geruchssinnes wirklich bewußt. Der Sinn schärfte sich, veränderte sich und ihr wurde schlagartig bewußt, dass sie in der Lage war, die einzelnen Komponenten dieses Duftes mit einer Präzision zu bestimmen, die ihr Angst machte und sie zugleich benebelte.

Und nicht nur seinem Geruch. Jedes Molekül im Zimmer verriet ihr, was er in den vergangenen Stunden getan und wie er sich gefühlt hatte. Und auch seine Besucher. Sie konnte Lupin, Tonks und Hermione deutlich wittern. Alle Emotionen der vergangenen Stunden. . Angst, Wut, Liebe, Verlangen, Lust. Moment mal. Lust? Sie schnupperte noch mal am Kissen und ein wölfisches Grinsen teilte ihr Gesicht. Tatsächlich.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape stürmte in die Küche und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Albus, Minerva?" „Hallo Severus. Setzt Dich doch. Hast Du schon gefrühstückt? Wir würden gerne etwas mit Dir bereden." Albus reichte ihm den Korb mit den Brötchen. Snape machte eine ablehnende Geste, setzte sich aber. Bevor jedoch Albus oder Minerva damit beginnen konnten, ihm ihre Befürchtungen und Überlegungen mitzuteilen, hatte er bereits begonnen, ihnen mit knappen Worten sein Vorhaben darzulegen. „Könntest Du mir assistieren Minerva?" Sie lege ihre Stirn in Falten. „Wäre Albus da nicht geeigneter? Du weißt, dass ich Okklumentik nicht beherrsche, Severus. Ich wäre wohl keine Hilfe und könnte im Ernstfall auch nicht eingreifen."

„Das sollte ohnehin niemand. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich. Ich hatte eher gehofft, Dich als moralische Unterstützung für sie zu haben. Sie zittert vor Angst, wenn ich sie nur ansehe. Dagegen scheint sie mit Dir doch eher etwas Positives zu verbinden." Er klang bitter. Der Selbstvorwurf war deutlich zu hören.

Minerva dachte an die Nacht in der Küche, als Severus gerufen worden war und nickte. „Gut, ich tu was ich kann.", und sie lächelte warm. Snape nickte nur kurz und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen, doch er wirkte erleichtert.

Mit Snape an ihrer linken Seite und Minerva an ihrer rechten, die zusätzlich ihre Hand hielt und sie ermutigend, wenn auch ernst ansah, gelang es Nenya ein wenig besser, sich auf das nun Kommende einzulassen. Snape hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Blick war fragend und ernst und jagte ihr seltsame Schauer entlang der Wirbelsäule. Sie nickte kaum merklich und schluckte trocken. Jetzt oder nie. Sie hatte noch immer Angst und fühlte sich ungeschützt und verwundbar. Doch sie war sich auch sicher, dass sie sich zu keiner Zeit bereiter fühlen würde, sich dieser Sache zu stellen, als in diesem Moment. Sie brauchte selbst einig Antworten und sie sah nun ihre einmalige Chance, diese zu bekommen. Also, jetzt oder nie. Sie nickte Snape zu, öffnete ihre Augen und ihren Geist und dachte an Marco und ihre letzte und einzige gemeinsame Expedition. Wie durch Watte vernahm sie Snapes Stimme und dann war er plötzlich in ihren Gedanken.

Sie fühlte seine starke, übermächtige Präsenz in ihren Geist eindringen und die Panik vom Vortag stieg erneut in ihr hoch, verkrampfte ihre Lungen und ließ ihren Mund trocken werden. Sie konnte spüren, wie er innehielt, sich zwar nicht zurückzog, aber auch nicht weiter vordrang. Er wartete auf ein Zeichen von ihr und gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sich an seine Gegenwart zu gewöhnen. Dieses Gefühl hatte so rein gar nichts mit dem Überfall des gestrigen Tages gemeinsam. Er wartete als ein absoluter Pol der Ruhe und Stärke am Rande ihres Bewußtseins und gab ihr die Gewißheit, dass sie jederzeit die Kontrolle behalten würde, es jederzeit beenden könnte.

Sie entspannte sich, ließ die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und streckte ihr Bewußtsein aus, bis sie Snapes erreichte. Vorsichtig tastete sich nach ihm und fühlte, wie er ihr Bewußtsein vorsichtig aber kraftvoll erfasste. In diesem Augenblick verschmolzen ihre Gedanken und wurden eins.


	15. Dein Geist zu meinem Geist

**Dein Geist zu meinem Geist**

Im ersten Augenblick verlief alles in seinen gewohnten Bahnen. Sein Bewußtsein verschmolz mit dem ihren und er ließ sich von ihr führen, während er für die nötige Stabilität der Verbindung sorgte. Er war nur mäßig überrascht, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis als das Zimmer visualisierte, das er tags zuvor gemeinsam mit ihr aufgesucht hatte. Ihre Erinnerungen waren an persönliche Gegenstände, ihre Bücher und Zeichnungen geknüpft, die sie dort aufbewahrte. Sie ließ sich langsam vor einer Kiste in die Knie sinken, als sie nach der entsprechenden Erinnerung suchte. Sie öffnete den Deckel. Zum Vorschein kam ein sehr scharf und spitz aussehendes Werkzeug, wie eine kleine Spitzhacke, aber die Ränder waren gezackt und glitzerten scharf.

„Man benutzt es zum Klettern im Eis", sagte das Mädchen und klang dabei irgendwie weit entfernt und noch sehr jung. Sie schaute Hilfe suchend zu ihm auf und reichte ihm das Werkzeug. Es lag kühl und schwer in seiner Hand, fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise vertraut an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie die Figuren an der Zimmerdecke zum Leben erwachten, dann veränderte sich seine Umgebung. Er fühlte ein Ziehen und Reißen, während ihm die Kontrolle entglitt. Ein Wirbel aus Emotionen erfasste sein Bewußtsein und riß ihn mit einer Macht fort, wie er sie noch nie zuvor bei einer Verschmelzung verspürt hatte.

Der Kontakt zu Nenyas Bewußtsein riß ab. Er verlor jeglichen Halt und stürzte in die Erinnerung. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich aus ihrem Bewußtsein zurückzuziehen und die Verbindung abzubrechen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, der Sog, der ihn erfasst hatte, war zu stark. Dunkelheit erfasste ihn und trug ihn mit sich fort..

Er erwachte eingehüllt in wohlige Wärme und stellte fest, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Er hätte nicht vermocht zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Eine gelassene Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und sich wie eine schwere, schützende Decke über ihn gelegt. Nichts schien besonders wichtig zu sein. Er räkelte sich genüsslich, in der Absicht, noch tiefer in dieser sorglosen Zufriedenheit zu versinken, als sich plötzlich warme muskulöse Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen. Männerarme! Jemand knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Der Schock durchfuhr ihn wie ein Stromschlag.

Er wollte sich von dieser Zudringlichkeit befreien, seine Augen öffnen und den, der es wagte, sich ihm auf diese Weise zu nähern, in Grund und Boden fluchen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. War nicht mehr sein Körper sondern ihrer, wie er erkennen mußte, als die fremden Hände weiter über empfindliche volle Brüste strichen und sich sanft unter ein T-Shirt schoben, das ebenso wenig zu ihm gehörte, wie es diese Brüste taten. Er wollte gequält aufstöhnen, doch der Laut, der sich seiner - nein, ihrer Kehle entrang, war ein lustvolles Stöhnen.

Er hatte keine Erklärung für das, was hier geschah. So etwas war einfach unvorstellbar und er hatte auch noch nie von etwas Vergleichbarem gehört. Wenn man Legilimentik einsetzte, sah man die Erinnerung der betreffenden Person, aber man wurde nicht ein Teil von ihr. Und wo war das Mädchen? Durchlebte sie das hier ebenfalls noch einmal? Snape wußte, wie der Tag enden würde. Mit einem messerscharfen Stahlwerkzeug in ihrem Brustbein, das jetzt seines war. Er mußte diesen Wahnsinn sofort beenden.

Ein weiteres lustvolles Seufzen entkam den Lippen, über die er ebenso wenig Kontrolle hatte, wie über den Verstand, der ihn hier gefangen hielt. Die fremde Zunge wanderte, unbeeindruckt von seinen Gedanken, von seinem Ohrläppchen seinen Hals hinab, während ein sehr tiefes, vibrierendes und unfreiwilligerweise erotisches „Guten Morgen mein Engel" gegen sein Schlüsselbein gegrummelt wurde. Die fremden Lippen erreichten seine oder vielmehr ihre, und erfassten sie in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der zugleich zart und erobernd, verspielt und verlangend war.

Endlich öffneten sich seine Augen und er wollte nur noch fort. Raus aus dieser Erinnerung, weg von diesem seltsamen Mädchen, in deren Gegenwart nichts Bestand hatte und die ihm nur Unglück brachte. Irgendein Kerl küsste ihn! _Marco_, sagte eine Erinnerung. Snape wünschte sie zum Teufel. Und er küsste zurück! Die intensiven Brührungen jagten ihm wohlige Schauer durch den Körper. Sie ließen erogene Zonen Funken sprühen, die **er** nicht einmal besaß! Er war sie und das waren ihre Gefühle. Das war kein wirklicher Trost in dieser Situation, doch wenigstens waren weder er noch sein Körper hier aktiv beteiligt. Er erlebte, an was sie sich erinnerte, hatte aber selbst keinen Einfluß auf die Situation.

Voyeurismus gehörte nicht zu den Dingen, für die er sich erwärmen konnte. Es wäre ihm schon zu intim gewesen, diese Szene nur mit anzusehen. Aber so…

Warum konnte sie ihre Erinnerung nicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt beginnen? Das hier konnte unmöglich so relevant sein. Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. Eine so schmerzliche Erinnerung mußte immer an dem Punkt beginnen, an dem der Betreffende glaubte, das Unheil noch abwenden zu können. Dann, wenn noch alles in Ordnung war. Und er mußte es nun irgendwie durchstehen.

Der Gedanke, in einem Frauenkörper festzustecken und mit einem fremden Kerl Sex zu haben, war nicht wirklich tröstlicher als der Gedanke an seinen eigenen Körper in dieser Situation gewesen wäre. Und weil es sich so real anfühlte, erschien ihm auch die Litanei, die sich in seinem Kopf formte - _Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, es ist nur eine Erinnerung - _als blanker Hohn.

Und wo war sie? Er konnte sie nirgends spüren. Und das in einem Augenblick, in dem er gezwungen war, einen der persönlichsten Momente ihres Lebens zu teilen.

Verzweiflung und Panik machten sich in ihm breit. Alles lief vollkommen falsch. Er war handlungsunfähig. Was, wenn er hier für immer gefangen war? Er war gezwungen eine Intimität zu erleben, die er nie mit ihr hatte eingehen wollen. Wie sollte er ihr hiernach je wieder in die Augen sehen können? Er fühlte ihre Gefühle, dachte ihre Gedanken. Der sich aufbauende Widerstand zu seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen verursachte ein unbeschreibliches Chaos in ihm.

Er versuchte, sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Er war nur Beobachter, nicht wirklich hier. Dies war nicht sein Körper und der Fremde nur eine Erinnerung. _Kein Grund zur Panik. In Wirklichkeit sitzt Du an Deinem Bett in Deinem Zimmer und Minerva hat sicher bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und Albus zu Hilfe geholt. Kein Grund zur Panik, allenfalls ein interessantes Experiment. _Nicht, dass er diese Erfahrung jemals hatte machen wollen.

Die Küsse wanderten tiefer, über seine Brüste. _Er hatte Brüste!_ _Oh Merlin, bitte lass es aufhören, bevor ich den Verstand verliere! _ Feurige Blitze durchzuckten seinen Körper, als eine fremde Zunge begann, die zarte Haut zwischen den Brüsten zu liebkosen. Wellen der Erregung durchliefen diesen Körper auf dem Weg zu erotischen Zentren, die er nicht einmal kannte! Er froh darüber, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hielt. Das alles jetzt auch noch mitansehen zu müssen, wäre vermutlich ausreichend gewesen, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Bevor die Küsse seinen Bauch bedeckten und noch tiefer gehen konnten, rollte er sich unter ihrem Liebhaber fort und wickelte sich in eine Decke. Der Mann - _das ist Marco, beharrte sein Verstand_ - wirkte enttäuscht. Severus war erleichtert. Er schien fürs Erste gerettet. Dann traf ihn die Erinnerung mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. Nenya war schwanger und Marco wusste noch nichts davon. Genau in diesem Moment spürte er das zarte Treten von innen gegen seine Bauchdecke. Er war schwanger! Er konnte spüren, wie sich in seinem Inneren ein Kind bewegte! Sein Magen schlug einen Salto und er stürmte aus dem Zelt. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke des Fremden - _Marco_, _korrigierte ihn sein innerer Lektor unerschütterlich_ - mehr, als das er sie sah, während er sich heftig neben das Zelt erbrach.

„Aller klar mit Dir Schatz? Du bist irgendwie so anders in letzter Zeit."

_Blinder Idiot. Hast Du keine Augen im Kopf?_

Er richtete sich auf. „Oh, mir geht es gut. Mach Dir keine Sorgen", hörte er sich sagen. „Ich glaube, ich vertrage diese konservierungsmittelverseuchten Fertiggerichte nicht so gut. Geht schon wieder. Ich brauche nur einen Schluck Wasser."

Marco versuchte sie erneut in die Arme zu schließen, doch sie wich ihm aus. Ein seltsam alarmierendes Gefühl hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen und Marcos Nähe war ihr plötzlich unangenehm. Snape spürte es ebenfalls, konnte die Empfindung aber nicht einordnen. _Aus welchem Grund ihm diese Nähe unangenehm war, wußte er, aber ihr? Sie liebte ihn doch._

Sein Magen schlug erneut Kapriolen, aber diesmal gelang es ihm, sich besser zu kontrollieren. Nenya schlüpfte in ihre Kleidung. _Seltsamer Stoff, dachte Severus. Sehr weich, leicht und warm. Ein eigentümliches Gewebe. _„Ich werde schnell noch mal nach Ruby schauen." Hörte er sich - nein sie - sagen. _Leopardin, sagte sein Verstand. Du gehst ohne Zauberstab in die Nähe einer wilden Leopardin! Bist Du vollkommen irre? _Marco trat ihnen in den Weg.„Es ist schon kurz vor elf. In einer halben Stunde müssen wir aufbrechen, sonst verpassen wir den Heli am Treffpunkt."

„Ich will mich nur schnell verabschieden. Ich sehe sie doch erst im nächsten Sommer wieder. Wer weiß, ob die Kleinen bis dahin überhaupt noch bei ihr sind." Sie küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange, schulterte ihren Rucksack und schnappte sich das Peilgerät. _Seltsames Teil…_

Und bevor Marco auch nur reagieren konnte, war sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Jetzt war Severus wirklich beeindruckt. Sie verstand es, sich völlig lautlos durch das Unterholz zu bewegen. Geschmeidig glitt sie in der Deckung der Bäume dahin, ohne auch nur den Schnee von den Zweigen zu fegen, oder einen Halm zu zerbrechen. Das Peilgerät ließ sie ausgeschaltet an ihrem Gürtel baumeln. Sie folgte den Spuren im Schnee, den Markierungen, die die große Raubkatze in der Rinde der Bäume hinterlassen hatte und ihrem Instinkt.

Im Schatten eines Felsens hielt sie inne. Ihr war plötzlich schwindlig und sie brauchte eine Pause. Leise sank sie in den Schnee und zog den Pullover aus ihrer Hose. Es war bitterkalt, doch das störte sie im Moment nicht. Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihren Bauch. Er war noch nicht sehr deutlich zu sehen. Die sanfte Wölbung, weich und zart beim darüber Streichen, kündete von dem neuen Leben, das sie in sich trug. Snape erschauerte innerlich. Auch wenn es nicht offensichtlich war, so fragte er sich im Stillen doch, wie einem Mann eine solche Veränderung bei seiner Frau entgehen konnte. Ihrer beiden Hände streichelten sanft die kühle Haut und das Baby antwortete mit sanften Stößen, zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel.

Snape war ergriffen. Ihm war in diesem Augenblick etwas geschenkt worden, das kein Mann je erfuhr und ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich unwürdig und beschämt. Ein weit größerer Teil jedoch, war berauscht und überwältigt von dieser Erfahrung. Er hätte stundenlang so sitzen bleiben können, ergriffen und beängstigt zugleich von dem neuen Leben, das sich in ihm regte. _Das ist ein vollkommen neuer Mensch. _Trauer erfasste ihn bei der Erkennntnis, dass dieses Kind, das er so lebendig spüren konnte, nie geboren werden würde. In der wirklichen Zeit, außerhalb dieser Erinnerung, bereits tot war.

Nenya stand auf, stopfte den Pullover zurück in ihre Hose und setzte ihren Weg fort. Langsam weiter schleichend, bewegte sie sich auf die Katastrophe zu, von der sie noch nichts ahnte.


	16. Blut und Schnee

_AN: _

_Achtung Warnung! Für sensible Gemüter. Das Blut kommt nicht nur in der Überschrift vor. Das wird ein heftiges Kapitel, aber um Nenya zu verstehen, wird es leider notwendig._

_Wer gerne Musik zum Kapitel mag, für die richtige Stimmung sorgen heute Linkinpark mit „In the End"_

**Blut und Schnee**

Severus hatte nie verstanden, warum an Tagen wie diesem die Sonne in ihrer grenzenlosen Schönheit auf die Erde herunter scheinen und alles in ein märchenhaftes Gold tauchen konnte. Es hätten dunkle Wolken aufziehen sollen, um die Welt in Finsternis zu stürzen. Doch das Wetter besaß nun einmal kein Gespür für menschliche Tragödien, oder es scherte sich nicht darum.

Der winterliche Altai besaß eine beinahe überirdische Ausstrahlung. Der Schnee glitzerte wie Diamantenstaub und blendete ihn, so dass er kaum erkennen konnte, wohin in seine Füße trugen. Der Himmel darüber leuchtete in einem zartcremigen Blau, das übergangslos mit dem Horizont verschmolz. Die Luft war von kristalliner Reinheit. Keine Abgase ferner Städte hatten dieses Land bisher geschändet. Auf den ersten Blick mochte es unwirtlich und verwaist erscheinen, doch es vibrierte vor Leben.

Die klirrende Kälte ließ die Bäume knacken und vom Eis überzogene Zweige erzeugten im leichten Gebirgswind eine ferne unbekannte Musik, traurig, hoffnungsvoll und schön. Vielleicht sangen die Bäume vom winterlichen Sterben, vielleicht von der Wiederkehr des Lebens im Frühjahr, fast konnte er sie verstehen. Und mit einem Mal war er kein Fremder mehr in dieser ihm fremden Welt. Er war ein Teil des großen Ganzen, sah , nein fühlte seinen Platz in der Natur, wie eine Zelle in einem riesigen Organismus, unbedeutend und wichtig zugleich.

Er bemerkte die vielen kleinen Vögel, die zwischen den Zweigen hin und her huschten und sich mit silberhellen Stimmen gegenseitig auf den unbekannten Besucher aufmerksam machten. Winzige Eiskristalle bildeten sich in seiner Atemluft und schlugen sich auf seiner Kleidung nieder. Sie verharrten und sahen sich um. Nie zuvor hatte Severus solche Nuancen in dieser unwirklichen Reinheit gesehen. Das Gelbgold der Sonne, reflektiert und tausendfach gebrochen vom Schnee, ließ das komplette Spektrum der Farben über die Kristalle tanzen. Das kalte Blau des Himmels, grenzenlos und weit und mit dem Versprechen von Freiheit und dann das Rubinrot des frischen, noch warmen Blutes. Rot, und leuchtend und funkelnd wie tausend Edelsteine.

Severus gefror buchstäblich der Atem, als Nenya in ihrer Erinnerung wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Sein Instinkt schrie und tobte in ihm, verlangte, dass er sich in den Schatten der Felsen verkroch und in die Deckung der schneebedeckten Bäume floh. Doch dies war nicht seine Geschichte und er als Beobachter war zum Zusehen verdammt, dazu gezwungen alles selbst zu durchleben.

Fassungslos starrte er auf all das Blut im reinen Weiß des Schnees. Er war sich bewußt, dass es ihre Fassungslosigkeit war, nicht die Seine, die er empfand. Er hatte zuviel Blut in seinem Leben gesehen, als dass es ihn noch auf diese Weise berühren konnte.

Die jungen Leoparden lagen verstümmelt im Schatten der Bäume. Von ihren Fellen, Pfoten Köpfen und Schwänzen fehlte jede Spur. Der niedergetrampelte, durchtränkte Schnee war der einzige Zeuge ihrer verzweifelten Gegenwehr. Nenya ließ sich auf Hände und Knie fallen, Adrenalin durchpulste ihren Körper in heißen Schüben und peitschte ihr Herz an, so schnell zu schlagen, dass es zitterte. Sie konnte keine Schussverletzungen finden, _die Jäger-Wilderer-Mörder, schrie es in ihrem Kopf, _ hatten es nicht riskieren wollen, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie hatten die Tiere auch nicht in einer Art verletzten,_ beschädigen_, wollen, die ihren Marktwert mindern würde. Sie hatten sie verbluten lassen. Dann hatten sie sie gehäutet.

Nenya hoffte verzweifelt, dass die beiden Welpen zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon tot gewesen waren, doch ein innerer Zweifel nagte beharrlich an ihr.

Die Wilderer mußten von ihrer und Marcos Anwesenheit gewusst haben, waren ihnen vielleicht sogar gefolgt, um das Lager der Leoparden zu finden. Doch woher sollten sie davon gewusst haben? Nenyas Gedanken rasten. Warum hatten sie es dann trotzdem gewagt, die Tiere zu töten? Ihr Magen verwandelte sich in einen Eisklumpen. Sie hatte Marco allein im Lager zurückgelassen, ohne einen Hinweis auf die Gefahr in der er schwebte, ohne Waffe. Sie drehte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte los, rannte als wären alle Dämonen der Hölle hinter ihr her. Sie schenkte den Ästen, die ihr ins Gesicht schlugen und die Haut von ihren Armen rissen, keine Beachtung. Severus bemerkte ihren Fehler, doch was jetzt geschehen würde, war ja bereits geschehen, unveränderbar, und so konzentrierte er sich auf seine Fähigkeit zu beobachten, um zu verstehen.

Nenya umrundete das Lager in einem Halbbogen und näherte sich von der Seite, jede Deckung, die ihr die mächtigen Bäume gewährten, ausnutzend. Trotz ihrer Sorge war sie zu geübt im Überleben in der freien Natur, um sich wie ein zweitklassiger Tourist überrumpeln zu lassen. Sie tat das alles rein instinktiv, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie war eine Diné. Mit dem Jagdmesser in der Hand schob sie sich bäuchlings in der Deckung der Felsen vorwärts auf das Zentrum des Lagers zu, ihr gemeinsames Schlafzelt.

Sie kam zu spät. Die Ausrüstung lag wild verstreut zwischen den Zelten und der Feuerstelle. Das Satellitentelefon lag merkwürdig deformiert im Schnee und gab nur noch wimmernde und knackende Geräusche von sich. Nahrungsvorräte und Wasser lagen verunreinigt im Dreck. Nenyas Herz hämmerte mit solcher Wucht gegen ihr Brustbein, als wollte es dieses durchschlagen und aus ihrem Körper springen. Als das nicht gelang, verkrampfte es sich wieder vor Sorge um Marco. Nenya zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie mußte atmen, und denken, durfte nicht panisch werden, wenn sie ihm helfen wollte. Wenn es nicht schon zu spät war.

Die Routine der Jägerin nahm von ihr Besitz. Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Ihre Atmung wurde tiefer. Adrenalin schärfte ihre Sinne bis sie chirurgischen Werkzeugen ähnelten, mit denen sie ihre Umgebung sondierte. Es gab keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Keine Spur von Marco. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Sie wollte gerade ihr Versteck aufgeben, um das Lager genauer zu untersuchen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen vernahm und eine davon gehörte eindeutig Marco.

„Habt ihr den Verstand verloren? Ihr solltet frühestens in vier Tagen hier auftauchen! Sie kann jeden Moment zurück sein!"

„Das ist nicht mein Problem, sondern Deines, Conelli. Sie war Deine Aufgabe, schon vergessen? Wir sind aufgeflogen. Pack Deine Sachen, wir verschwinden!"

„Was soll das heißen? Ich kann hier nicht weg. Ich kann sie hier doch nicht einfach zurücklassen, ohne irgendwas."

„So? Wie hast Du es Dir denn vorgestellt? Das wir hier ein paar Tage nach Eurem Honeymoon aufkreuzen, für Dich die Drecksarbeit erledigen und Du ihr von Deinem Anteil einen goldenen Ring an den Finger steckst?"

Marco antwortete nicht, stand einfach nur wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle, wie jemand, der plötzlich aus einem tiefen Traum erwacht. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Oh Mann Conelli, das ist nicht Dein Ernst, oder? Du bist ja noch eine Spur dümmer als unsere kleine Biologin. Wach endlich auf! Du machst so was schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal. So eine wie die findest Du überall und mit der Kohle die Du hierfür bekommst, kannst Du Dir einen ganzen Harem voller Greenpeaceaktivistinnen leisten."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Ich mache das hier nicht mehr mit. Ihr habt mir versichert, dass den Tieren nicht passieren würde, sonst hätte ich mich nicht darauf eingelassen." Marco schrie inzwischen. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Der Plan hat sich eben geändert. Jemand ist uns auf die Spur gekommen und der Käufer ist abgesprungen. Privatzoos sind auch nicht mehr so einfach zu haben wie vor hundert Jahren, auch nicht für die Reichen und Schönen. Und jetzt krieg Dich wieder ein und mach Deine Arbeit, oder wir müssen Deine kleine Freundin auch noch zum Schweigen bringen, wenn wir immer noch hier sind, wenn sie zurückkommt!"

Marco packte den Eispickel, den er gerade aufgehoben hatte, mit festem Griff und drehte sich zu dem Älteren um. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske eisiger Entschlossenheit.

„Wenn Du sie anrührst, bring ich Dich um."

„Was ist denn mit Euch los, habt ihr auf einmal den Verstand verloren?" Hinter den Streitenden war ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht. Seine Jacke war blutüberströmt und er hielt eine Axt in den Händen. „Ich brauche da hinten Eure Hilfe. Das verdammte Biest, läßt mich einfach nicht nah genug ran, streiten könnt ihr euch später noch."

„Das solltest Du Conelli hier mal sagen. Unser Marco will aussteigen und ein braver Bürger werden. So mit Ehefrau und einem Haus in der langweiligsten Straße der Welt und einem Briefkasten, auf dem sein Name steht." Die Stimme des Mannes triefte vor Spott. „Was ist nur aus Dir geworden, ich kenne Dich gar nicht mehr."

„Menschen verändern sich. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich liebe Nenya."

Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Züge des Unbekannten. „So sehr, dass Du ihren Lebenstraum verkauft und sie zwei Jahre lang nur belogen hast? Was glaubst Du wird sie tun, wenn sie erfährt, wer Du wirklich bist? Dir um den Hals fallen und Dir ihre unendliche Liebe schwören?"

Die beiden Fremden wandten sich von Marco ab und verließen das Lager. Für einen unendlichen, ewig scheinenden Moment blieb Marco alleine dort stehen. Dann traf er seine Entscheidung und folgte den anderen.

Nenya war wie gelähmt. Ihr Herz schien für mehrere Schläge auszusetzen, bevor es zögerlich und zitternd weiter schlug. Sie konnte die Kälte um sich herum fühlen, wie sie durch ihre Kleider kroch und von ihr Besitz ergriff. Er hatte sie verraten. Alles war nur eine einzige idiotische Farce gewesen, um an Informationen heranzukommen, die diesen Männern den Weg zu ihrer Beute ebneten. Er hatte von Anfang an alles gewusst, was es über sie zu wissen gab und sich nur an sie herangemacht, um an geheime Daten ihrer Schutzprojekte zu kommen.

Und sie war eine ergiebige Quelle gewesen. Sie hatte immer alles mit ihm geteilt, um sich dann stundenlang in seinen Armen wiegen und trösten zu lassen, wenn sie erfahren hatte, dass wieder eines ihrer Tiere verschwunden, oder getötet worden war. Sie hatte niemals auch nur den leisesten Zweifel an ihm gehabt. Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können? So dumm?

Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach. Sie mußte sie aufhalten, Hilfe rufen, irgendetwas tun. Doch ihr Körper versagte ihr den Dienst. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihrem Augen. Sie hatte solche Angst und fühlte sich so schuldig, so schmutzig und unwürdig. Sie hätte diese Tiere genauso gut selbst verstümmeln und töten können, es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie bemerkte die bitteren Tränen nicht, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen, in ihren Wimpern gefroren und ihr die Sicht verschleierten. Umklammerte nur mit eisernem Griff das Jagdmesser in ihrer Hand und wiegte sich verzweifelt hin und her.

In diesem Moment zerriss der Schrei der Schneeleopardin die Stille, die sich über das Lager gesenkt hatte. Ein Schrei voller Schmerz und rasender Wut.

Nenya kam auf die Füße. Wie in Trance spürte sie, wie sich ihre Muskeln spannten und sie sich wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen vorwärts bewegte. Jedes Gefühl war aus ihr gewichen, die Furcht, die Liebe, die Verzweiflung. Zurückgeblieben war nur eine kalte, pochende Wut und übermächtiger Zorn.

Sie folgte den Männern, sich noch immer unsichtbar für ungeübte Augen, durch die Deckung der Bäume bewegend. Sie würde kämpfen, auch wenn sie wußte, dass sie nicht gewinnen konnte. Sie würde keinen der Männer entkommen lassen.

Die Schneeleopardin war gefangen in einem Tellereisen. Nenya sah das Blut. Das Eisen schnitt dem Tier bis auf die Knochen, die gebrochen sein mußten. Muskeln und Sehnen waren durchtrennt. Sie würde nicht überleben und Nenya wußte es. Die Schneeleopardin wußte es auch. Die Schmerzen, die sie litt, mussten unvorstellbar sein. Doch auch sie kämpfte den Kampf des Unvermeidlichen, bereit ihre Haut so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen und ihre Peiniger mit auf die andere Seite zu nehmen, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot. Bernsteinaugen trafen auf Eisblau und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen.

Kein Wort kam über Nenyas Lippen, als sie den verblüfften Männern aus dem Schatten der Bäume in den Weg trat. Sie hob nur das Messer als sie sich zwischen die Männer und die Leopardin schob. Kein Erkennen spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick, als er den Marcos traf. Kein Eisblau mehr, sondern nur noch Bernstein. Nenya und die Leopardin standen Seite an Seite. Sie würden einen hohen Preis für das vergossene Blut einfordern. Und keiner würde ihnen entkommen.

_AN: (Ich freue wirklich mich über jeden, der die Geschichte liest, sie wird am Tag über 50 mal geklickt. Da ist es doch nur fair, auch ein kleines Review da zu lassen, wenigstens, ein einfaches „Ich war hier". Meint ihr nicht?)_


	17. Grimmauldplatz Nr 12

Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich grüße alle die hier lesen, sowohl die, die so fair sind ein Review zu hinterlassen, als auch jene die sich nicht trauen oder denen schlichtweg die Worte fehlen. Das wird schon noch ;-)

Da meine liebe Beta Anthrax leider viel zu tun hat und ein Studium auch die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit benötigt, war Slytherene so lieb, mir das neue Kapitel Beta zu lesen.

Danke ;-)

Das nächste Kapitel bringt leider noch keine Aufklärung über Nenya, doch ein weiteres Rätsel und den vermutlich brutalsten Cliffhänger der FF-Geschichte. Aber ich verspreche Euch baldige Erlösung.

Zur Musik: Heute verwöhnen uns Puddle of Mudd mit „Drift and Die" Laut hören!

**Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12**

Der Türgong erklang mit einem dumpfen KLONG und ließ eine Schallwelle wie eine Erschütterung durch das Haus laufen. Doch heute schwieg Mrs. Black dazu, so wie in den vergangenen 14 Monaten, seit Remus Lupin in einem Anfall von Wut und Verzweiflung, nach dem Tod seines letzten verbliebenen Schulfreundes, alle Farbreste, Pinsel und Rollen zusammengesucht hatte, die sich in den verwinkelten Abstellräumen des alten Hauses finden ließen. Dann hatte er sich mit manischem Eifer daran gemacht, die letzte Dynastin der Blacks hinter einer Wand aus magischer Wandstreichfarbe für immer zu begraben.

Die anderen ließen ihn, hofften es würde ihm helfen, besser mit Sirius Tod umzugehen. Doch Remus Lupin zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass es ihm leichter fiel, den Tod seines besten Freundes zu akzeptieren, des einzigen Menschen, der für ihn noch so etwas wie Familie bedeutetet hatte. Denn dafür konnte man den Orden zu dieser Zeit nicht halten. Es herrschte ein wirres Durcheinander aus Gefühlsausbrüchen, Schuldzuweisungen, der allgegenwärtigen Versagensangst und nackter Panik Der Feind hatte es geschafft, das am besten geschützte Mitglied aus seinem Geheimversteck zu locken und zu töten.

Remus Lupin schien den Verstand verloren zu haben. In wilder Hast übertünchte er nicht nur das Portrait der alten Mrs. Black, die währenddessen in unverminderter Lautstärke kreischte und schrie, als wolle sie alle Dämonen der Unterwelt heraufbeschwören, um sich für diesen Frevel zu rächen, sondern er beschmierte wahllos alles mit Farbe, was nur jemals in irgendeiner Weise Sirius Zorn geweckt hatte und sich nicht anderweitig entfernen ließ.

Er arbeitete hektisch und unkoordiniert, fing an einer Wand an, vollendete sie jedoch nicht, sondern hastete zur nächsten, die er ebenfalls unvollendet zurückließ. So arbeitete er sich von der Eingangshalle über den Salon im zweiten Stock durch das gesamte Haus und hinterließ eine Spur der Verwüstung in Schwarz, Grün und Pastell. Denn ebenso wahllos wie in der Wahl seines Malgrundes war er in der Wahl der Farbe selbst.

Man beschloss, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, zu warten, bis er sich beruhigte um ihn dann aufzufangen. Doch Remus Lupin beruhigte sich nicht. Er verweigerte Nahrung und Schlaf, nahm an keiner Versammlung teil und reagierte nicht, wann immer ihn jemand ansprach. Und die gesamte Zeit kam nicht ein einziger Laut über seine Lippen, außer seinem stoßweisen Atmen. Der Orden beobachtete ihn mit Sorge, mit Ausnahme von Severus Snape, der den Ausbruch des Werwolfes nur mit einem spöttischen Kräuseln der Mundwinkel quittierte und das Hauptquartier dann mit wehenden Roben verließ.

Der Wahn des Werwolfes dauerte bereits drei Tage an, als es Albus zu viel wurde. Er versuchte mit ihm zu reden, zu ihm durchzudringen, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, doch er fand keinerlei Beachtung. Der ehemalige Professor sah nur mit glasigen Augen durch ihn hindurch und nahm seine unterbrochene Tätigkeit unverzüglich wieder auf, sobald man ihm aus dem Weg trat. Den anderen Ordensmitgliedern erging es nicht anders. So auch am vierten Tag. Tonks vergrub sich im Ministerium in Aktenbergen und blieb auch über Nacht dort. Sie erschien nur noch am Grimmauldplatz wenn man sie rief, um eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen und verschwand dann sofort wieder.

Ihre Augen waren verquollen und gerötet und ihre Haut fahl und grau, so als hätte auch sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Selbst ihr sonst leuchtendes, neonfarbenes Haar wirkte matt und leblos.

Am fünften Tag rauschte ein missgelaunter Tränkemeister durch die Eingangshalle in die Küche, um seinen Bericht abzuliefern. Er schenkte dem runtergekommenen Zauberer in der Eingangshalle keinen zweiten Blick. Nach einer Stunde verließ er die Versammlung, hastete auf die Haustür zu, streckte die Hand nach dem Knauf aus und besann sich dann im letzten Augenblick anders. Er drehte sich in seiner raubtierhaften Art auf dem Absatz herum, betrachtete die verschandelte Halle und den fiebrigen Werwolf, der mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Inneneinrichtung malträtierte. Dann sagte er mit klar vernehmlicher Stimme, die nicht den leisesten Spott verriet:

"Das Du nicht einen Moment lang in der Lage sein würdest, Black unter Kontrolle zu halten, war mir von Anfang an klar. Aber das Du sogar unfähig bis eine Wand zu streichen, verblüfft mich. Was soll das hier werden Lupin, die Villa Kunterbunt?"

Lupin hielt einen Moment inne, dann blinzelte er. Er wirkte wie jemand, der aus tiefem Wasser an die Oberfläche kommt. Dann schien er plötzlich zu erfassen, wer vor ihm stand.

Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut als er auf den dunklen Zauberer losging.

„UND DASS DU IMMER ALLES BESSER WEISST UND DERMASSEN ÜBERLEGEN TUST, DASS EINEM DAS EISKALTE KOTZEN KOMMT, WAR _MIR_ OHNEHIN KLAR. ALSO WARUM ZEIGST DU UNS NICHT EINFACH ALLEN, WAS FÜR EIN GENIALER KOPF DU DOCH BIST UND BESIEGST VOLDEMORT SCHNELL IM ALLEINGANG, ICH BIN MIR SICHER, DU KANNST SELBST IHM NOCH WAS BEIBRINGEN", brüllte Remus mit allem was seine Lungen hergaben.

Der Tränkemeister ließ die Haustür von Nr. 12 hinter sich ins Schloss knallen.

Drei Stunden später war er zurück. Mit weißer Farbe.

Keiner der Beiden sprach ein Wort. Snape arbeitete mit der ihm eigenen Präzision und Lupin ignorierte ihn nach besten Kräften. Das ging ein paar Stunden so weiter und keiner von ihnen schenkte den erstaunten Ordensmitgliedern in irgendeiner Form Beachtung. Diese enthielten sich wohlweislich jedes Kommentars darüber, dass die Arbeit, welche die beiden mit ihren Händen leisteten mit Magie in wenigen Minuten erledigt gewesen wäre.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie mit der Halle fertig waren und Lupin vor der letzten, eben vollendeten Wand wie versteinert stehen blieb. Er stand einfach nur blicklos davor. Regungslos. Wie ein Muggelkinderspielzeug, dem die Batterien ausgegangen waren. Der Tränkemeister betrachtete ihn einige Minuten lang, doch nichts geschah. Dann trat er lautlos an die Seite des Werwolfes und löste die Malerutensilien aus dessen verklammerten Griff.

Er warf sie in einen Wassereimer, wusch sie aus und noch immer regte Lupin sich nicht.

Der Tränkemeister löschte die Lichter in der Halle und wandte sich zum Gehen. So leise zuerst, dass er es beinahe überhört hätte, rau und heißer, begann Lupin zu sprechen.

„Warum bist Du nicht tot, sondern er? Warum er, wenn Dich doch ohnehin keiner vermißt hätte? Warum Sirius? WARUM LEBST **DU** NOCH WENN ER UND ALLE MEINE FREUNDE TOT SIND?" Die letzten Worte hatte er wieder geschrieen, doch es war mehr ein raues Bellen, was seiner Kehle entkam als ein menschlicher Laut.

Snape sagte eine ganze Weile lang gar nichts. Sah ihn nur an. Dann wandte er sich wortlos um und schritt zur Tür. Seine Hand umfasste den Knauf, drehte ihn und dann, mit seiner kaum hörbaren Stimme, der es dennoch mühelos gelang, eine ganze Klasse in Atem zu halten, sagte er: „Weil **ich **noch nicht sterben wollte."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß und die Dunkelheit in der Eingangshalle verschlang den Werwolf.

Erneut ertönte der Türgong in der Eingangshalle und forderte mit Nachdruck die Aufmerksamkeit der Hausbewohner, die an Ort und Stelle verharrten und sich gegenseitig fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Keiner des Ordens benutzte diese Klingel mehr seit Sirius Tod. Das Klingeln war ohnehin nur eine Formalität gewesen. Bei einem Haus, das nicht gefunden werden konnte, erübrigte es sich, die Haustür zu verriegeln. Die Schutzzauber, die auf diesem Ort lagen, ließen jedes Sicherheitssystem der Muggel wie einen Witz aussehen. Zudem hätte es keiner von ihnen ertragen können, wenn ihm statt Mrs. Black ohrenbetäubendem Gekeife, das nur darauf wartete von Sirius zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden, nur Stille geantwortet hätte, wie es seit Snapes und Lupins Gewaltaktion geblieben war. Diese drei Dinge hatten auf unbestimmte Art und Weise zusammen gehört, hatten beinahe ein Ritual gebildet, das nun fehlte. Sirius fehlte. In solchen Momenten wurde die Leere greifbar, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Und das Haus selbst war, trotz all des Schreckens und der Finsternis, die auf ihm lasteten, eine Art von zu Hause geworden. Eine letzte Zuflucht. An der eigenen Haustür läutete man eben nicht. Aber wer sollte es dann sein, wenn kein Mitglied des Ordens? Das Haus war unaufspürbar.

Dumbledore zückte seinen Zauberstab und bewegte sich mit einer, für einen so alten Mann, ungewöhnlich anmutenden Gewandtheit zur Tür. Moody und Shacklebolt folgten ihm auf den Fersen. Auch sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

Vor der Tür standen zwei Männer. Zwei Männer, die augenscheinlich so gut nach London passten wie ein Zauberer in ein Spaceshuttle. Beide trugen ihr langes Haar zurückgebunden. Der jüngere, dem das Ebenholzschwarze fast bis zur Hüfte reichte, hatte es zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, das Silbergraue des Älteren, mit den fast reinweißen Strähnen an den Schläfen, fiel in zwei Zöpfen hinter seinen Ohren herab. Beide trugen Jeanshosen und Jacketts, der Jüngere zusätzlich noch eine Reisetasche.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir hier richtig wären.", murmelte der Jüngere dem Alten leise zu. Seine Augen bewegten sich wachsam von einer Seite zur anderen und musterten die Zauberer mißtrauisch. Der Angesprochene lächelte den verblüfften Direktor freundlich an und sagte: „Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore. Es ist uns eine große Freude Sie kennen zulernen. Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, uns zu meiner Enkelin zu bringen, ich fürchte, Sie befinden sich in großer Gefahr." Doch die Ruhe, die er bei diesen Worten ausstrahlte wirkte irgendwie irreal und fehl am Platz.

Noch bevor Dumbledore etwas erwidern konnte, humpelte Moody aus seinem Schatten. „Was soll das heißen? Wer sind Sie und wie zum Teufel haben Sie dieses Haus überhaupt finden können?", knurrte er.

Der Alte zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäben. Noch immer freundlich aber sehr bestimmt, trat er auf Moody zu und sagte: „Ich bin gerne bereit, jede Ihrer Fragen zu beantworten Mr. Moody. Mein Name ist John Deer und ich muß darauf bestehen, dass Sie mich unverzüglich zu Nenya bringen. Ich befürchte, sie befindet sich zurzeit in einem äußerst kritischen Zustand und die Gegenwart von Magie in jeder Form stellt ein großes Risiko dar."

Der Direktor fasste sich schnell wieder. „Das war demnach gar kein Traum. Sie haben versucht mit mir zu kommunizieren.", staunte er. John Deer nickte ernst. „Leider war es mir nicht möglich vollständig zu Ihnen durchzudringen. Der Ort an dem Sie sich befanden war zu stark abgeschirmt. Hogwarts vermute ich?" Dumbledore nickte verblüfft. Dann trat er zur Seite und ließ die Fremden eintreten. Moody und Schacklebolt hielten noch immer ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Doch Dumbledore winkte nur resigniert ab. „Kingsley, Alastor, bitte packt die Stäbe weg. Sie werden euch nichts nützen."

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, hielt es Moody nicht mehr aus. Doch noch ehe er den Mund öffnen konnte, gebot ihm Dumbledore mit einer Geste zu schweigen. „Alastor, ich denke, ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass unsere beiden Besucher Schamanen sind?" Er hatte die eigentliche Aussage als Frage formuliert und an den Alten gerichtet. John Deer nickte bestätigend. Moody wich einige Schritte zurück. Er wirkte wie ein Mann, der unvermutet seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gegenüber stand. Kingsley hingegen schien einfach nur verwirrt.

„Aber Albus, wie kannst Du sie dann in dieses Haus lassen? Die sind schlimmer als alle dunklen Kreaturen zusammen!", ereiferte sich Moody. Kurz richtete er erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die Fremden, die sich weiter unbeeindruckt gaben. Dann, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt, riss er ihn herunter und blickte Dumbledore an, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass sein alter Freund nicht plötzlich den Verstand verloren habe. „Nun, ich hätte sie wohl kaum hindern können, jetzt wo sie schon mal hier sind, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Das weißt Du, Alastor. Zudem bin ich mir sicher, dass uns keine unmittelbare Gefahr von unseren Gästen droht." Wieder nickte der alte Indianer. „Aber dennoch befinden Sie sich in Gefahr, Albus Dumbledore. Sie und Ihre Freunde. Solange Nenya mit Magie in Berührung ist.", fügte er hinzu.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", schaltete sich Kingsley ein. Doch ehe einer der anderen ihm antworten konnte, erschien eine vollkommen aufgelöste Minerva McGonagall auf der Treppe.

„Albus, schnell!", rief sie mit schriller panischer Stimme. „Severus, er atmet nicht mehr!"


	18. Tod

Heute gibt es mal keine Reviewantworten vorweg, denn ich war ziemlich krank und bin noch nicht wieder so ganz auf den Beinen. Den Meisten hab ich auch schon etwas zu ihren Reviews geschrieben. Vielen Dank, ihr seid toll und vielen Dank für die Schokofrösche, auch wenn ich zu sensibel bin, um sie zu zerbeißen. Sie sehen einfach zu lebendig aus und schließlich spreche ich sogar mit meiner Waschmaschine…

Heute spielen die unsterblichen Doors für uns auf. Wieder vereint mit ihrem Frontmann Jim Morrison. Passend zum Thema:

**Take it as it comes**

**

* * *

**

**Tod**

Die kleine Gruppe, Zauberer wie Schamanen, reagierte augenblicklich. Sie eilten, der alarmierten Hexe folgend, die Treppe hinauf in das kleine Zimmer am Ende des zweiten Stockes, das nicht genügend Platz für einen solchen Ansturm bot. Nenya lag mit bleichem wächsernem Gesicht tief eingesunken in den Decken des Bettes. Schweißtropfen perlten auf ihrer Stirn. Der dunkle Zauberer war neben dem Bett, auf dem Fußboden, zu einer ungelenken Masse zusammengesackt. Er zeigte keine sichtbaren Anzeichen von Körperspannung. Seine Augen wirkten gläsern und leer.

Dumbledore eilte so ungestüm zu ihm, dass er achtlos alle anderen zur Seite stieß. Er fühlte nach dem Puls des Jüngeren, doch das rhythmische Pochen blieb aus. Die Haut unter seinen zitternden Fingern fühlte sich kühl und leblos an. Rasch zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus Herz und befahl:„Animate!". Doch noch bevor sein Stab die geformte Magie entlassen konnte, wurde er ihm mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung aus der Hand geschlagen. Er schlug gegen eine Wand und fiel dann klappernd zu Boden. Winzige Entladungen der heraufbeschworenen Magie knisterten erwartungsvoll um den schmalen Holzschaft und tauchten ihn in ein goldenes Licht.

„Keine Magie, wenn Ihr Euren Freund nicht töten wollt", ertönte John Deers kraftvolle Stimme in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Albus Dumbledore war es nicht gewohnt, von anderen Befehle zu erhalten. Einen winzigen Moment lang wirkte er verblüfft, dann zeigte sein Gesicht puren Zorn.

„Aber er stirbt, wenn wir nichts unternehmen!", donnerte er.

Der alte Schamane blieb vollkommen ruhig. „Gut möglich.", sagte er. „Aber er stirbt mit Sicherheit, wenn Ihr zum momentanen Zeitpunkt Magie auf ihn richtet."

Er griff den noch immer widerstrebenden alten Zauberer mit sanftem, aber übermenschlich starkem Griff an der Schulter und zog ihn von dem dunklen Zauberer fort. Sofort kniete sein junger Begleiter neben diesem nieder, bettete dessen Gesicht sanft in seinen schmalen Fingern und versenkte seinen Blick tief in die obsidianfarbenen Augen.

„Ich kann ihn noch erreichen, Großvater." Der Alte nickte und der Junge begann.

Vollkommen von dem Anblick gefesselt, der sich ihnen nun bot, erhob keiner der anwesenden Magier Einwände, als der junge Schamane Snapes Kopf sanft mit seinen Händen umfasste und mit hypnotischer Stimme einen fremdartigen Gesang zu intonieren begann. John Deer richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nur einen kurzen Moment auf den jüngeren Schamanen, dann wieder auf Dumbledore. Mit einem kurzen Blickwechsel vergewisserte er sich, dass der Magier sie gewähren lassen würde. Erst jetzt ließ er Dumbledore los und wandte sich seiner Enkelin zu.

Der alte Zauberer schien den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen und beiden Schamanen genügend Vertrauen entgegenzubringen. Das war mehr, als John Deer zu hoffen gewagt hatte und er war dankbar dafür. Er ließ sich neben Nenya auf der Bettkante nieder, strich ihr das schweißfeuchte Haar aus der Stirn und brummte kopfschüttelnd: "Oh, Kind. Was ist nur mit Dir passiert, dass Du es nicht gewagt hast, unsere Hilfe zu suchen?"

Auf Severus Lippen haftete ein metallischer Geschmack. Seine letzte sichere Erinnerung war der Moment, als ersich kampfbereit neben die Leopardin gestellt hatte. Ganz so, als seien sie alte Kampfgefährten. Das Tier schien darüber eine ähnliche Meinung gehabt zu haben, denn es griff ihn nicht an, sondern stellte sich sofort an seine Flanke und schloss damit die Lücke in der Deckung. Seine Aggression konzentrierte es vollständig auf die drei Unbekannten.

Marco reagierte zuerst. Er senkte seinen Eispickel und bat Nenya mit einem flehenden Blick zur Seite zu treten. Doch noch bevor er das Wort an sie richten konnte, mit unsinnigen Versprechungen, die er nicht in der Lage sein würde zu halten, schickte ihn einer seiner Gefährten mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf ins süße Reich der Träume. Er sackte augenblicklich in sich zusammen. Nenya hatte gesehen, wie der Bärtige mit dem stumpfen Griff seiner Axt ausgeholt hatte. Sie hätte Marco warnen können, doch sie hatte es nicht getan. Einer weniger gegen den sie würde kämpfen müssen. Gegen Marco hatte sie ohnehin niemals kämpfen wollen. Nun stand es zwei gegen zwei. So war es definitiv besser. Ein hellrotes Rinnsal schlängelte sich auf Marcos Haut, unterhalb des Ohres, entlang. Dieselbe Stelle, die sie erst an diesem Morgen geküsst hatte. Doch das schien inzwischen fast ein ganzes Leben her zu sein.

Die Männer unterschätzten sie und das war gut so. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, gegen wen sie hier antraten. Nenya nahm ihre Kampfposition ein. Knie leicht gebeugt, die Füße schulterbreit auseinander, fixierte sie die Augen ihrer Gegner. Ihr Verstand wurde glatt und kühl wie die spiegelnde Oberfläche eines windstillen Sees. Keine Unsicherheit, kein Zweifel schlugen darauf Wellen. Keine Angst. Dafür war kein Patz mehr. Sie konnte den Wind nicht mehr hören, die beißende Kälte nicht mehr spüren, nur das rauschende Blut in ihren Ohren, das alles andere übertönte.

Die Welt fokussierte sich auf einen einzigen Punkt. Wer dann den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, wußte Severus im Nachhinein nicht mehr zu sagen. Als der Kampf begann, legte sich ein roter Schleier auf sein Bewußtsein, den nur einzelne Erinnerungsfetzen unvorbereitet und mit der Wucht eines Hammerschlages durchdrangen.

Nenya, die einen Axthieb nicht schnell genug parieren kann, sie duckt sich unter dem herabrauschenden Beil ihres Angreifers, aber sie ist nicht schnell genug und wird von dessen stumpfer Seite an der Hüfte getroffen. Er spürt den brennenden Schmerz als wäre es sein eigener. Seine Eingeweide füllen sich mit heißer flüssiger Wut. Schmerz raubt ihm die Sinne.

Nenya, die ihr Jagdmesser in der Hand hält. Sie schlitzt einem der Männer den Arm von der Schulter bis zum Handgelenk auf. Blut. Überall ist Blut. Blut durchtränkt die Kleidung, den Schnee, selbst die Luft, die sie atmen.

Nenya, die mit dem Fuß in der Kette der Schlagfalle hängen bleibt, während sie die vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochene Leopardin, gleichzeitig nach zwei Seiten zu verteidigen sucht. Sie fällt und verdreht im Sturz ihren Fuß derart, dass die Welt erneut in Schmerzen explodiert. Sie kommt nicht mehr auf die Beine. Ihre Hände gleiten durch den blutigen, warmen Schnee. Ihr Blut, das der Leopardin , das ihrer Feinde. Und der metallische Blutgeruch ist so überwältigend, das sie beinahe das Bewußtsein verliert. Nur am Rande nimmt sie wahr, wie einer der Wilderer zum letzten, zum tödlichen Schlag gegen sie ausholt. _„Jetzt stirbst Du.",_ teilte ihr die kühle, sachlich Stimme ihres Verstandes unerbittlich mit. _„Nein, nicht hier, nicht so",_ fleht sie in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit hinter ihren Augen._ „Hilfe, bitte, irgendwer…"_

Und dann spürt sie, wie die Wölfin über sie kommt, sie in Besitz nimmt und vollständig mit ihr verschmilzt. Hungrig und rasend in ihrem Zorn. Und sie gibt sich ihr hin, leistet keinen Widerstand mehr. Die Welt versinkt in einem Wirbel aus Farben, unfassbar, ungreifbar. Und dann ist da nur noch Schmerz. Ihr Herz schmerzt. Natürlich, es ist ja gebrochen. Marco hat sie verraten, hat alles verraten, was ihr heilig ist und er verteidigt sie nicht sie gegen diese schrecklichen Männer. Er ist einer von ihnen. Wie gerne würde sie ihn dafür hassen. Doch ihr Herz schmerzt selbst dafür zu sehr und sie spürt, wie alle Kraft und alles Leben aus ihr heraus fließen. Jetzt kann sie den strahlenden blauen Himmel über sich sehen. Und er ist so unglaublich schön. Sie will noch nicht sterben. Nicht wenn der Himmel so schön sein kann. Sie will einfach bis ans Ende aller Zeiten hier liegen bleiben und seine Schönheit in sich aufnehmen. Keine Schmerzen mehr. Kein Leid.

Am Rande ihres Bewußtseins schreit die Leopardin erneut und die Welt versinkt im Nebel.

Nur bruchstückhaft kehrte Nenyas Bewußtsein zurück und erneut tauchte Severus in ihre Erinnerung ein. Entfernt nahm er wahr, dass er etwas in den Händen hielt. Etwas, das kalt und glatt, und schwer war. Und dann begriff er, dass er damit immer und immer wieder auf etwas einschlug! Sein Blick und sein Verstand klärten sich beinahe gleichzeitig und ließen ihn innerlich vor Entsetzen erstarren, während seine Hände unablässig mit ihrer schrecklichen Arbeit fort fuhren. Um ihn herum war alles Rot von Blut. Der Schnee, seine Hände. Er spürte die warmen, klebrigen Spritzer auf seinem Gesicht und nun erkannte er auch, was den metallischen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen verursachte. Seine inzwischen zitternden Finger hielten noch immer den Stein, mit dem er das, was einmal ein menschliches Gesicht gewesen war, in eine breiige Masse verwandelt hatte.

Marcos Gesicht.

Der Stein fiel ihm aus den verkrusteten Händen und ein schrecklicher Schrei, wie der eines todwunden Tieres, entkam seiner Kehle. In ihm klangen soviel Entsetzen und Verzweiflung mit, dass alle Vögel aus den umliegenden Bäumen aufgeschreckt in den Himmel stoben.

Eine heiße, raue Zunge, die schmerzhaft zärtlich seinen Nacken und seine Wangen bearbeitete, riß ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Er erkannte die Leopardin, deren Vorderlauf noch immer im Schlageisen gefangen war. Auch ihr Fell war am Maul und an der Brust mit Blut getränkt. Sie wandte Severus ihre goldenen Augen zu und ließ sich elegant auf ihre Hinterläufe nieder. Er konnte nur ahnen, welche unerträglichen Schmerzen sie litt, doch sie betrachtete ihn nur voller Wärme und mit ungebrochenem Stolz. Dann vernahm er ihre klingende Stimme wie flüssiges Licht in seinem Bewußtsein.

„Es war ein guter Kampf, Wolfstochter. Wir haben den Unseren Ehre erwiesen." Erneut liebkoste die heiße Zunge sein Gesicht und befreite ihn von dem verkrusteten Blut. „Wenn Du genug Kraft gesammelt hast, werden wir diesenOrt verlassen. Dies ist kein guter Platz zum Sterben. Er wurde entweiht."

„Sterben?", fragte Nenya mit dünner zittriger Stimme und Severus konnte ihre Angst spüren.

Die Leopardin senkte nur traurig ihren Blick auf Nenyas Brust und Nenya folgte ihr bis sie das scharfe Stück Metall daraus hervor ragen sah. Fast augenblicklich überrollte sie die Welle aus Schmerz und Kälte.

In diesem Moment verschlang die Dunkelheit Severus erneut. Doch diesmal war es anders. Jemand schien an ihm zu ziehen und zu zerren, versuchte ihn fortzureißen. Er geriet in Panik, versuchte sich an dem einzigen Anker festzuhalten, den er in diesem Niemandsland aus fremden Erinnerungen besaß. Nenyas Geist. Severus wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, als plötzlich eine weitere Stimme in seinem Bewußtsein erklang, tief und volltönend. Eine Männerstimme, in der Wut und Anstrengung gleichermaßen zitterten.

„Wenn Du nicht sofort los läßt, dann lasse ich Dich wirklich zum Sterben hier zurück, Du Idiot! Das ist nicht Dein Tod, den Du erlebst, aber er kann es werden, also lass endlich los!"

Und zu verblüfft, um etwas in Frage zu stellen, gehorchte er.

Er blinzelte. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen durch das grell auf ihn einströmende Licht. Es war schneidend und hell und lies seine Sehnerven aufkreischen. Severus stöhne gequält. Jemand fasste ihn bei den Schultern und zog energisch an ihm. „Severus?"

Ah, der Werwolf. „Remus", krächzte seine trockene Kehle und sofort ging der missglückte Sprechversuch in einem Hustenanfall unter. Jemand hielt ihm etwas zu Trinken an die Lippen und er verschluckte sich erneut. An der Türschwelle waren viele hastige Schritte und Gemurmel zu vernehmen und dazwischen Minerva die mit schrecklicher Klassenzimmerautorität Leute des Zimmers verwies, die sie für überflüssig erachtete.

Severus blinzelte erneut und erkannte diesmal Tonks, die dicht neben Remus kauerte und ihn zaghaft anlächelte. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt." Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und sie mied Remus Blick auf eine Weise, die schon auffällig war. Und hinter ihr, verdammt. Granger! Die mußte ihn nun ausgerechnet auf dem Fußboden sehen. Sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war würde er sich mal eingehend mit Minerva über die Auswahl der Leute unterhalten müssen, die sie aus seinem Zimmer zu scheuchen hatte, wenn er unpässlich war.

Und dann waren da noch zwei Fremde. Oder doch nicht? Eines der Gesichter kannte er aus einer Erinnerung. Nur war der zornige junge Mann, der nun vor ihm kauerte und ihn mit seinen Blicken aufspießte, damals nicht älter als vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen. Ein ebenso zorniger Teenager, der einer fünfjährigen Nenya erklärte, was er von ihr hielt.

„Kannst Du mir erklären, was das hier sollte, Zauberer? Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht in ihren Geist einzudringen? Ist das bei euch so üblich? Es gibt gute Gründe dafür, das das menschliche Bewußtsein Grenzen hat." Doch noch bevor der Tränkemeister aufbegehren konnte, wandte der Schamane sich ab und begann unruhig durch das Zimmer zu marschieren. Leiser werdend, wie für sich selbst, murmelte er vor sich hin: „So ein Wahnsinn, was ist nur in sie gefahren? Ihr hättet euch beide damit umbringen können."

„Joe, beruhige Dich", sagte der Alte. „Sie konnte es nicht wissen."

„Sie hätte zu uns kommen müssen, als sie spürte, wie es begann."

„Ich weiß, Junge, aber sie hat es nun mal nicht getan. Sie muß ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben."

„Die hatte sie", seufzte der Jünger und ließ sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten, wo er hocken blieb."

Der Alte schaute nun alarmiert. „So schlimm?", fragte er.

„Nein, noch viel schlimmer.", seufzte der Jüngere und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen

Der Tränkemeister befreite sich schwungvoll aus der Hilfsbereitschaft seiner Mitbewohner und straffte sich zu knapp zwei Metern robenbauschender Autorität. Befriedigt nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln zur Kenntnis, wie Granger erfolglos versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen, indem sie mehr und mehr in sich zusammenschrumpfte.

„Ich will jetzt ein paar Antworten. Und niemand wird dieses Zimmer verlassen, bis ich die habe." Seine Stimme war so schneidend und kalt wie das Eis des Altai.

* * *

The Doors

** Take It As It Comes**

Time to live  
Time to lie  
Time to laugh  
Time to die

Take it easy, baby  
Take it as it comes  
Don't move too fast if you want your love to last  
You've been movin' much too fast

Time to walk  
Time to run  
Time to aim your arrows  
At the sun

Take it easy, baby  
Take it as it comes  
Don't move too fast if you want your love to last  
You've been movin' much too fast

Go real slow  
You like it more and more  
Take it as it comes  
Specialize in havin' fun

Take it easy, baby  
Take it as it comes  
Don't move too fast if you want your love to last  
You've been movin' much too fast  
Movin' much too fast  
Movin' much too fast


	19. Wahrheiten

Vielen lieben Dank an **Loki Slytherin**, **Auriane02**, **Minnie**, **Avenna**, **Synkona**, **SeverusSnape**, und **Bellamaus** für ihre Reviews. Danke dafür, ihr baut mich auf!

Mein besonderer Dank geht an **_Anthrax_** (Deine Änderungen werde ich noch einfügen, ich muß das Kapitel aber heute einstellen, denn sonst ersticke ich in den Ideen für die Weiteren. Es geht jetzt ziemlich rasant weiter) und **_Slytherene_**, meine beiden Betas, die sich auf unvergleichliche Art und Weise ergänzen und immer unabhängig voneinander noch was zum Rumfeilen finden.

Danke auch an alle, die die Story lesen ohne sie zu reviewen. Das ist echt schade, weil mir Eure Meinung so immer verborgen bleiben wird. Mir ist auch eine negative Kritik immer lieber, als gar keine.

Musikalisch werden wir heute von der Gruppe _Scarlett_ mit ihrem Titel _„I can´t save you from yourself_" durch das Kapitel geführt. Ein wenig ruhiger aber noch lange nicht zahm.

Und so endete unser letztes Kapitel:

„_Ich will jetzt ein paar Antworten. Und niemand wird dieses Zimmer verlassen, bis ich die habe." Seine Stimme war so schneidend und kalt wie das Eis des Altai._

_

* * *

_

**Wahrheiten**

Die Tür fiel laut krachend hinter einer aufgebrachten Minerva ins Schloß.

Sie fixierte die Schamanen mit funkensprühendem Blick und fauchte:

„In diesem Punkt bin ich mit Severus vollkommen einer Meinung. Erklären Sie sich. Was genau geht hier vor?"

Joe Coyoté hob sein Gesicht aus den Händen und betrachtete eingehend die im Zimmer verbliebenen Personen.

Alles in allem war noch immer eine erstaunliche Anzahl Ordensmitglieder vorhanden.

Moody, Kingsley, Minerva und Dumbledore, der nun mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck am Fußende des Bettes saß und mit Moody unergründliche Blicke wechselte. Remus, der Seite an Seite mit Tonks neben dem Tränkemeister stand, und Hermione, die sich gerade so weit in Tonks Schatten hielt, dass man ihr weder Feigheit vorwerfen, noch sie des Zimmers verweisen konnte.

Ihr Blick galt einzig Nenya und es war offensichtlich, dass nur Snapes einschüchternde Präsenz sie bisher davon abgehalten hatte, zu ihrer Schwester zu stürzen, die in diesem Moment unter einem Fieberkrampf zu zucken und zu wimmern begann.

Das löste die Anwesenden für den Moment aus ihrer Erstarrung. Der alte Schamane fischte seine Enkelin vorsichtig, zusammen mit einer der Decken, aus dem Bett als würde sie rein gar nichts wiegen und wickelte sie in den warmen Stoff wie in einen Kokon. Dann heftete er seine Augen auf Dumbledore.

„Nun, Direktor, ich weiß, dass Ihr Ministerium es nicht gerne sieht, wenn über dieses Thema geredet wird, aber ich bin gerne bereit mit Ihnen gemeinsam Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Inzwischen dürfte Ihnen klar geworden sein, worum es sich handelt?"

Dumbledore nickte müde.

„Ja, das ist es und ich frage mich im Nachhinein, wie ich so blind sein konnte.

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf John Deers Gesicht.

„Es ist bei weitem kein alltäglicher Vorgang, auch in unserer Kultur nicht. Ich glaube sogar, dass es das erste Mal in der Geschichte ist, das Zauberer dabei anwesend sind und Zeuge unserer Traditionen werden.

Es gibt also keinen Grund für Sie, sich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Wir hätten besser auf sie achten müssen, denn die Zeichen waren deutlich. Doch habe ich im Stillen gehofft, es würde Nenya gelingen, zuvor mit ihren Dämonen Frieden zu schließen und dann aus freien Stücken zu uns zu kommen. Sie ist ein freier Mensch und ich verabscheue es zutiefst sie zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen.

In diesem Fall habe mich leider getäuscht, was das Risiko anging und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Sie auf diese Weise in Gefahr gebracht zu haben", wandte er sich an den Tränkemeister, der für einen Moment darüber verblüfft schien, die Regung aber so schnell wieder hinter der Maske eisiger Gelassenheit verbarg, dass sich Hermione ihrer Beobachtung nicht sicher sein konnte.

„Uns waren einige Zusammenhänge nicht klar." Sein Blick schweifte zu Hermione. „Komm her zu mir, Kind. Du bist also Hermione. Nenya hat immer viel von Dir gesprochen, doch dass Du eine Magierin bist, hat sie uns nicht verraten. Es hätte vieles einfacher gemacht. Aber meine Enkelin wußte ihre Geheimnisse schon immer zu bewahren."

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Albus", verlangte Minerva nun zu wissen.

„Bist Du einverstanden, Alastor", fragte Dumbledore nun den alten Auror. Dieser nickte mürrisch und in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich Bitterkeit

„Das bleibt alles im Orden, dass das klar ist", grummelte er.

„Sorg mal für ein paar Stühle Albus, das wird länger dauern und ich fühl mich hier so eingequetscht wie in dieser dämlichen Telefonzelle vor dem Ministerium", grollte er finster.

Der Angesprochene machte daraufhin eine anmutige und komplizierte Bewegung mit der bloßen Hand und sein zu Boden gefallener Stab löste sich in Licht auf, um sich zeitgleich in seiner Hand wieder zu materialisieren.

Hermione und auch einigen der anderen Anwesenden entfuhr ein Laut der Verblüffung. Der Direktor schmunzelte nur und führte mit dem Stab in der Hand eine weitere Folge fließender Bewegungen aus.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden begann das Zimmer zu wachsen. Es dehnte sich aus, streckte sich und nahm die an den Wänden stehenden Möbel mit sich. Die schweren Samtvorhänge flossen vor die Fenster und sperrten das gleißende Sonnenlicht aus, das zuvor noch den Raum durchflutet hatte.

Aus dem Kamin schlugen warme, rotgoldene Flammen und tauchten den Raum in ein flackerndes Licht, doch ohne ihn weiter aufzuheizen.

Neben den Umstehenden erschienen bequeme Sessel, einige Schaukelstühle und sogar ein paar von Dumbledores geliebten Chintzsesseln aus dem Nichts und ordneten sich kreisförmig an.

Er nickte zufrieden.

„Ja, so ist es viel gemütlicher für eine lange Unterhaltung. Nehmt doch bitte Platz."

Der junge Schamane, der erschrocken aufgesprungen war, als die Wand, an der er lehnte, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln begann, betrachtete die Sitzmöbel mit unverhohlenem Argwohn.

John Deer jedoch dankte Dumbledore mit einem Kopfnicken und ließ sich dankbar aufseufzend in einen der gemütlichen Sessel gleiten, bettete seine Enkelin vorsichtig auf seinem Schoß zurecht und legte Nenyas Kopf sanft an seine Schulter. Sie wimmerte leise und er beugte sich liebevoll zu ihr und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr.

Kingsley betrachtete besorgt ihr fiebriges, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht und fragte: „Was ist mit ihr? Braucht sie einen Trank oder etwas anderes, um das Fieber zu senken? Das sieht sehr gefährlich aus."

Der alte Schamane schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Sorge, Mr. Shacklebolt, aber im Moment ist es allein Nenyas Kampf, sie werden es bald verstehen. Sie wird es aus eigener Kraft schaffen müssen."

Nach und nach kehrte Ruhe im Zimmer ein und als jeder sich gesetzt hatte, erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme und begann zu erzählen.

„_Was viele Zauber nicht wahr haben wollen und worüber noch viel mehr überhaupt nichts wissen, ist unser eigentlicher Ursprung."_

Eine Welle der Verblüffung durchlief die Anwesenden bis auf Dumbledore, Minerva und Moody, doch der alte Zauberer ließ sich davon nicht unterbrechen.

Jetzt, da er es sagte, kam es auch Hermione seltsam vor, dass sie niemals darüber nachgedacht hatte, doch nach Snapes steiler Stirnfalte und Kingsleys offener Irritation zu schließen, war sie nicht die Einzige, die davon ausgegangen war, dass es eben schon immer Zauberer gegeben hatte.

Ein Gedanke, der ja schließlich in keiner Form abwegig war. Bis auf den Punkt, dass er offensichtlich nicht ganz den Tatsachen entsprach.

„_Nach allem was wir wissen, gab es schon sehr früh Menschen, die in der Lage waren Magie wahrzunehmen und sie sich nutzbar zu machen. Unsere Forschungen auf diesem Gebiet zeigen uns auf, dass es bereits bevor die Menschen lernten, sich das Feuer nutzbar zu machen, magiefühlige Individuen gab._

_Allerdings konnten unsere Vorfahren selbst keine Magie entwickeln, sie waren lediglich in der Lage diese wahrzunehmen und mit ihr auch die unterschiedlichen magischen Kreaturen, die tatsächlich eigene Magie besaßen, so wie Einhörner und Drachen zum Beispiel. Aufgrund ihrer außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten waren sie unter den Angehörigen ihrer Clans, gleichermaßen gefürchtet wie begehrt. Die Eigenschaft war sehr selten. Von 1000 Individuen besaßen sie vielleicht zwei oder drei. _

_Und so kam es leider häufig vor, dass man sie, entweder aus Furcht oder Aberglauben heraus, verfolgte und tötete", _Snape entfuhr ein trockenes Schnauben. "_ oder man sie sogar entführte, um sich ihre Fähigkeiten zu erzwingen. Die weitere Entwicklung wurde dann sehr stark von den unterschiedlichen Kulturkreisen geprägt._

_Überall dort wo man die Magiefühligen verfolgte, schlossen sie sich zum Schutz in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und lebten außerhalb der übrigen Gesellschaft versteckt, um sich vor der Entdeckung und der Verfolgung durch die Magieblinden zu schützen. _

_Sie waren niemals zahlreich genug um aus einer offenen Konfrontation siegreich hervorzugehen. Durch die kleinen, in sich geschlossenen Gemeinschaften, die nur selten und eher zufällig mit fremden Genen belebt wurden, waren Erbkrankheiten keine Seltenheit, doch neben den Gendefekten potenzierten sich durch die selektive Wahl der Erbinformationen auch die magischen Eigenschaften und mit der Zeit wurden immer mehr Kinder mit der Fähigkeit zur eigenen Magie geboren. _

_Damit gewannen sie zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte die Möglichkeit, sich effizient gegen ihre magieblinden Mitmenschen zur Wehr zu setzen und sich mit Hilfe magischer Methoden vor ihnen zu verbergen. Zudem war es ihnen ab diesem Zeitpunkt möglich, sich andere magische Wesen und eben auch ihre magieblinden Mitmenschen zu unterwerfen und sie sich nutzbar zu machen." _

Bei diesen Worten verfinsterten sich die Mienen der Schamanen, doch sie unterbrachen die Ausführungen Dumbledores nicht.

„_Es entwickelten sich aber auch Kulturen, in denen die Magiefühligen begehrte und geachtete Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft waren. Sie nahmen wichtige Positionen in der Gesellschaft ein und man entführte sich sogar aus anderen Siedlungen, wenn es nicht gelang sie abzuwerben. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen entwickelte sich eine ganz andere Einstellung zur Magie und auch diese Magiefühligen nahmen eine gänzlich andere Entwicklung als unsere Ahnen. Sie waren die Vorfahren der heutigen Schamanen._

_Im Gegensatz zu unserer Kultur, die sich darauf verlagerte, in Nischen zu leben, die ihnen die Gesellschaft der Muggel bot und so eine geheime, doch parallele Gesellschaftsform zu entwickeln, wurden die Schamanen die spirituellen Berater, wohlgemerkt Berater, nicht Führer ihrer Gemeinschaften. _

_Während es unseren Vorfahren primär darum ging, Macht zu entwickeln um zu überleben, nutzten die Schamanen ihre Fähigkeiten vorwiegend um zu forschen und zu kommunizieren. _

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was denn nun genau der Unterschied zwischen einem Schamanen und einem Zauberer ist", warf Tonks verwirrt ein. Das klingt doch so, als wären die Schamanen, abgesehen von ihrer bei den Muggeln integrierten Lebensweise, nicht anders als wir."

John Deer tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Dumbledore und ergriff dann das Wort.

„Es gibt da einige elementare Unterschiede. Der Wichtigste überhaupt ist der, dass wir Schamanen niemals eine eigene Magie entwickelt haben. Wir sind in dieser Hinsicht nicht anders als jeder…Muggel…wie Ihr die Nichtmagischen nennt", sagte er. Das Wort kam ihm nur widerwillig über die Lippen.

Kingsley wurde nun hellhörig. „Aber ich meine…also…was hatte es dann vorhin mit Alastors Reaktion auf sich", fragte er. „Wie konnten sie dieses Haus und uns finden und warum hast Du gesagt, Du könntest ohnehin nichts tun, Albus", wandte er sich mit seinen letzten Worten an Dumbledore.

Doch bevor dieser ihm antworten konnte, ergriff der junge Schamane das Wort. Ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er das Wort an Kingsley richtete.

„Weil es nicht nötig ist, eigene Magie zu formen, wenn wir doch genauso gut Eure benutzen können."

Er grinste nun breit. „Wann immer wir im Lauf der Geschichte auf Zauberer getroffen sind, haben sie uns bereitwillig die Waffen geliefert, die wir gegen sie brauchten, ihre eigene Magie. Wir können sie wahrnehmen, wo immer ihr sie hinterlaßt, also praktisch überall. Ihr geht nicht gerade sparsam damit um. Es ist so als würdet ihr auf Schritt und Tritt eine Leuchtmarkierung hinterlassen. Wir können ihr eine neue Form geben und sie gegen Euch richtenEs gibt nichts, was ihr dagegen tun könnt."

„Ist das so", kam es von Snape, der so schnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, dass Hermione der Bewegung nicht einmal mit den Augen folgen konnte. Und schon schoß er einen Stupor auf den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Joe Coyoté ab.

Seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten ungläubig und voller Spott gewesen, doch seine Augen waren wachsam und konzentriert und straften seine gespielte Sorglosigkeit Lügen.

Es war ein Test, begriff Hermione, und offensichtlich hatte ihn der junge Schamane bestanden, denn der Fluch zeigte bei ihm keinerlei Wirkung. Für einen Moment flammte der rote Blitz genau auf seiner Brust auf, um dann scheinbar an dieser Stelle zu versickern.

Hermione wußte einfach nicht, wie sie den Effekt anders beschreiben sollte.

Der junge Mann räkelte sich lasziv und auf provokante, an Black erinnernde Weise in seinem Lehnstuhl, den er ebenfalls in black'scher Manier auf die hinteren Beine gekippt hatte und, trotz des eben erfolgten Angriffs, mühelos im Gleichgewicht hielt.

Hermione betrachtete beunruhigt, wie ihr Professor für Zaubertränke sein Gegenüber mit unergründlichem Blick sondierte und jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, als sei dieser ein wildes Tier, über dessen Gefährlichkeit er sich erst noch klar werden mußte.

Der Jüngere lächelte kühl. Doch es lag keine Freundlichkeit in der Geste.

Bevor die Beiden sich weiterhin taxieren konnten, ergriff Remus das Wort.

Nach seinem Seitenblick auf den angespannten Zaubertränkemeister zu schließen, witterte er offenbar Gefahr und nicht nur aus einer Richtung, denn auch Moody wirkte, als sei er am Ende seine Geduld angelangt.

Was diese Beiden derart beunruhigte, entzog sich Remus Wahrnehmung, denn er selbst empfand keinen der Neuankömmlinge als Gefahr, ganz im Gegensatz zu der geladenen Stimmung zwischen den Anwesenden Also versuchte er die Situation wieder zu entspannen, indem er sich an John Deer wandte und den fallen gelassenen Faden erneut aufgriff.

„Was genau passiert gerade mit Hermiones Schwester? Oder ist bereits passiert", versuchte er ein wenig holprig das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen.

„Wir sind in den letzten Stunden mit einigen sehr ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen konfrontiert worden", tastete er sich vorsichtig an das Thema heran.

Der alte Schamane warf dem Jüngeren einen mahnenden Blick zu, der diesen innehalten ließ, noch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte. Er schluckte rasch den, wenn man auf seinem Gesichtsausdruck schließen wollte, zweifelsohne bissigen Kommentar herunter und schwieg.

Stattdessen fing er wiederum an, mit dem Stuhl in schnellem Rhythmus hin und her zu schaukeln, was seine Anspannung verriet. Snape täuschte Desinteresse vor, ließ den Schamanen aber nicht für einen Moment aus den Augen, sondern folgte unter dem Vorhang seiner schwarzen Haare jeder seiner Bewegungen.

_Wird wohl nichts werden mit der entspannten Gesprächsrunde Prof. Lupin, aber Danke für den Versuch_, dachte sich Hermione.

„Ich werde versuchen, es so gut es geht zu erklären" fuhr John Deer fort, ganz so, als habe es die Unterbrechung überhaupt nicht gegeben.

„Was mit Nenya geschieht, ist im Grunde nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nenya hat die Begabung zu einer Schamanin und vor einigen Monaten hat sie zum ersten Mal den Ruf ihres Totem vernommen und entschieden, ihm zu folgen."

Mit einer Geste brachte er die anwesenden Zauberer zum Schweigen, noch bevor sie weitere Fragen an ihn richten konnten, und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Im Gegensatz zu einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe wird man nicht als Schamane geboren. Viele Menschen, wenn auch längst nicht alle, tragen die Fähigkeit dazu in sich, doch nur ein geringer Teil von ihnen vernimmt den Ruf seines Totems und auch von diesen entschließen sich längst nicht alle, ihm auch zu folgen.

Es ist eine durchweg freiwillige Entscheidung, die große Macht und damit einhergehend große Verantwortung bedeutet und ab einem bestimmten Punkt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Wenn man sich einmal entschlossen hat, dem Ruf seines Totems zu folgen, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die daraus wachsende Verbindung wieder zu trennen.

Das Totem eines Schamanen verkörpert gewisse Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten, nach denen es seine Schamanen aussucht und die es verstärkt. Diese sind sehr unterschiedlich bei den unterschiedlichen Totems und ihren Schamanen.

Doch im Grunde dienen alle Schamanen derselben Aufgabe. Um es einmal philosophisch auszudrücken, wir halten das Licht und die Dunkelheit im Gleichgewicht und das ist auch der Grund, warum uns Mr. Moody mit solchem Misstrauen begegnet. Ein Schamane wird sich niemals für eine dieser beiden Seiten entscheiden."

„Nein, das würdet ihr nicht. Ihr würdet Voldemort eher ein Messer in die Hand geben, wenn er am Verlieren wäre oder es uns gleich selbst in den Rücken jagen", tobte Moody nun. Sein Stuhl, der durch die Heftigkeit seines Ausbruchs nach hinten kippte, als Moody aufsprang, fiel laut polternd zu Boden.

Dumbledore war jetzt ebenfalls auf den Beinen. Doch bevor er schlichtend eingreifen konnte, vernahmen die Versammelten Getrappel und laute Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle, darunter die der Zwillinge, Mollys und…

„Potter", knurrte der Tränkmeister missmutig.


	20. Schamanenblues und Wolfsgeheul

Und dank meiner beiden blitzschnellen Betas _Anthrax_ und _Slytherene_ geht es nun weiter mit der Aufklärung rätselhafter Sachverhalte rund um den Grimmauldplatz. Die Weasleys sind aus Rumänien zurück und Severus ist gezwungen, sich mit jemanden zu arrangieren, der ihn nur allzu deutlich an Black erinnert.

Reviews sind wie immer zu vermeiden!

Musik gibt es auch und zwar passend zur Gemütslage eines frustrierten und übernächtigten Tränkemeisters. **Linkin Park** mit **By Myself**

_So endete das letzte Kapitel:_

„_Potter", knurrte der Tränkmeister missmutig._

_

* * *

_

**Schamanenblues und Wolfsgeheul**

Dumbledore nutzte die Unterbrechung geschickt, um zwischen Moody und Mr. Deer Stellung zu beziehen.

„Es sieht ganz so aus, als müssten wir unser Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortführen."

Mit diesen Worten löste er die Versammlung auf.

„Alastor, Minerva, ihr begleitet mich bitte. Nun, da wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind, möchte ich, dass die Weasleys so schnell wie möglich über die neuen Schutzzauber unterrichtet werden und ebenso über die jüngsten Ereignisse."

Dumbledore bat Remus und Tonks, die Empfangshalle herzurichten, da es nun, wie er sagte, unumgänglich würde, eine große Versammlung mit allen Ordensmitgliedern einzuberufen.

Hermione fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Sorge um Nenya und dem Wunsch, ihre beiden besten Freunde zu sehen und ihnen alles zu erzählen. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen.

„Geh ruhig, Kind", sagte John Deer. „Nenya wird in den nächsten Stunden gewiss noch nicht aufwachen, sie hat eine schwierige Entscheidung zu treffen. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Du Dich heute Abend während der Versammlung um sie kümmern könntest."

Hermione versprach es und eilte nach einem letzten Blick auf ihre Schwester nach unten, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen.

„Mr. Deer, würden auch Sie mich begleiten", wandte sich Albus Dumbledore fragend an den Alten.

Dieser nickte freundlich. „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Dumbledore."

„Albus", verbesserte ihn Dumbledore und reichte ihm die Hand.

„John", erwiderte der Indianer. „Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Über diesem herzlichen Austausch schienen Snape und der junge Schamane ihre Differenzen kurzfristig vergessen zu haben. Fassungslos starrten sie die beiden Alten an.

Diese nutzten deren Verblüffung geschickt.

„Severus, würdest Du Dich bitte um Miss Coyoté kümmern?"

Dumbledores Bitten waren - wie Snape wohl wusste - nur der Form nach welche, und so nickte er mürrisch.

Normalerweise wäre sein erster Impuls bei Potters Einmarsch der kompromisslose Rückzug in Hogwarts Kerker gewesen, wollte er doch jeden überflüssigen Berührungspunkt mit Dem-Jungen-der-lebte vermeiden.

Da er aber gerade für sich entschieden hatte, den Fremden auf den Zahn zu fühlen, ergab er sich für dieses eine Mal kampflos in sein Schicksal.

Und mit Potter würde er auch noch fertig werden. Schließlich war er nicht gezwungen, seine Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und Potter würde von sich aus bemüht sein, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich kümmere mich selbst um meine Schwester", warf Joe hitzig ein. John legte ihm die junge Frau vorsichtig in die Arme und schenkte ihm noch einen mahnenden Blick.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Severus wird Ihnen alles zeigen."

Und bevor dieser einen Protest formulieren konnte, hatten die Alten sich schon abgewandt und das Zimmer verlassen.

Severus versuchte, den Anderen allein mit seinem Blick einzuschätzen. Es gelang nicht. Sein Gegenüber wirkte über die momentane Situation genauso unzufrieden wie er selbst. Allein diese Tatsache hatte etwas Verbindendes, wenn auch unfreiwillig.

Was ihm ebenfalls auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass dieser Schamane, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter, durchaus mit Nenyas Körpergewicht zu kämpfen hatte. Interessant.

Dieser Umstand schien ihm auch einen Teil seiner Angriffslust genommen zu haben. Severus besah sich das Zimmer eingehend und machte sich dann daran, das Bett in ein geräumiges Sofa umzuwandeln. Der Versuch fiel kläglich aus. Das ‚Sofa' glich mehr einer unförmigen, weichen Masse aus Ledern und Polstern. Was fehlte war eine erkennbare Grundform.

Joe fing bei dem Anblick offen an zu lachen. „Das konnte der Andere aber besser."

Severus war nicht in der Stimmung, sich von einem dahergelaufenen Was-auch-immer verspotten zu lassen. „Möchten Sie gerne herausfinden, in welchen Bereichen meine eigentliche Begabung liegt", wandte er sich mit schnarrender Stimme an den Schamanen.

„Nur zu", lachte dieser. „Das würde ich wirklich gerne sehen." Schon hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab bereit, die leise Stimme, die ihn vor diesem Experiment warnte, geflissentlich ignorierend. Doch diesmal war es der Schamane, der ihn stoppte.

„Halt, was immer Du tust, warte, bis sie außer Reichweite ist", sagte er hastig und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Nenya. Das wiederum verwirrte den Zauberer.

"Ich denke, die Magie kann ihr nichts anhaben?"

Der jüngere Mann seufzte. „Setz Dich, ich werde Dir ein paar grundlegende Dinge erklären.

Für Spielchen haben wir vielleicht später noch genügend Zeit."

Und ohne weiter auf Snape zu achten, drapierte er Nenya einigermaßen bequem in einer Kuhle des eigenartigen Sofagebildes, strich ihr kurz über die Stirn und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Das Fieber sollte jetzt wirklich langsam wieder sinken", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst.

Und obwohl der Fremde es ihm gegenüber an jedem erdenklichen Respekt mangeln ließ, ertappte sich der Tränkemeister dabei, wie er kommentarlos in die Polster sank und erschöpft die Augen schloss.

Das waren drei der anstrengensten Tage seines Lebens gewesen und im Augenblick fühlte er sich alt und verbraucht. Es waren einfach zu viele fremdartige Erfahrungen, zu viele Wechsel zwischen Todesgefahr und der sicheren Geborgenheit des Ordens.

Und nun waren die Weasleys mit ihrer Kinderschwemme und Potter zurück, und das hieß für ihn nichts anderes, als augenblicklich die alte Maske der Unnahbarkeit wieder aufzusetzen, den griesgrämigen, bösartigen, doch unantastbaren Kinderschreck wieder auszugraben und seine Rolle zu spielen.

Dumbledore hatte Recht. Zuviel Wahrheit war den Kindern nicht zuzumuten. Sie könnten sie nicht verbergen. Sie würden unter der Last dieser Verantwortung brechen, wie dünne Zweige. Nicht, dass es ihm bei Potter viel Mühe kostete. Je weniger er mit diesem Balg zu tun hatte, desto besser.

Doch nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie viel Kindheit ihnen denn geblieben war und wie viel sie ihnen gefahrlos lassen konnten. Es war keine Zeit für Kinder. Wenn sie nicht schnell erwachsen würden, würden sie es vielleicht niemals werden.

Drei Tage, überlegte er und schaute gedankenverloren zu dem Mädchen herüber, dass er heute noch weniger zu kennen glaubte, als gestern. Kaum war sie aufgetaucht, schon hatte sie alles auf den Kopf gestellt und nur Chaos hinterlassen. Er revidierte seine Gedanken. Kein Mädchen, eine Frau. Sie hatte getötet und damit jeden Aspekt eines unschuldigen Kindes verloren.

Aber genau das war ja das Verwirrende. Er war praktisch dabei gewesen und dennoch hätte er schwören können, dass sie nicht in der Lage wäre, einer Fliege etwas zu leide zu tun, geschweige denn, dieses Gemetzel anzurichten.

Der Schlafentzug forderte seinen Tribut und machte sich durch dunkel pulsierende Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar. Severus stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und massierte sich die Stirn. Er brauchte dringend Antworten und zwar sofort.

„Also los", knurrte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Was passiert, wenn sie mit Magie in Berührung kommt?"

„Ein ausgebildeter Schamane, der die Verschmelzung mit seinem Totem vollständig abgeschlossen hat, kann Magie kanalisieren, lenken und bewußt umformen. Nenya kann das noch nicht. Die Magie, mit der sie konfrontiert wird, wird abgelenkt, zerfasert oder auf ihren Ursprung zurückgelenkt, völlig unkontrolliert. Es könnte im Grunde genommen alles passieren, aber am wahrscheinlichsten ist es, dass der gegenwärtige Magiestrom einfach umgekehrt wird."

Und in diesem Moment verstand Snape. Das was Voldemort wahrgenommen hatte, _war _eine Umlenkung der Magie gewesen, Miss Grangers Magie. Aber ausgelöst wurde der Effekt von ihrer Schwester. Aus der weißen Magie, der Sehnsucht nach dem Berater-Wesen, wurde schwarze Magie, die dieses Wesen besitzen und zerstören wollte.

Seine eigene Intention, sie bei ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß zu opfern, wurde umgewandelt in den Wunsch, sie zu beschützen. Vor dem Kino war das Gegenteil passiert. Aber was war mit der Magie des Portschlüssels geschehen?

„Der Effekt ist nicht beständig aufgetreten", warf Severus ein.

„Nein, das Risiko, dass etwas in dieser Art geschieht, ist umso größer, je größer der emotionale Streß in einer bestimmten Situation ist. Solange sie ruhig und entspannt ist, würde vermutlich überhaupt nichts passieren."

„Vermutlich?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters troff vor Sarkasmus.

Der junge Schamane, der sehr sachlich geworden war, antwortete ruhig.

„Sie konnte das alles noch nicht wissen. Diese Informationen unterliegen unserem Kodex. Normalerweise hätte sie das alles erfahren, wenn sie sich zu ihrer Ausbildung bei uns eingefunden hätte."

„Warum erzählen Sie es mir dann?"

„Weil im Moment nichts mehr normal ist."

„Nenya hat seit diesem Vorfall jeden Kontakt zu ihrer Familie abgebrochen. Ohne diese Zwischenfälle hätten wir kaum eine Chance gehabt, sie zu finden. John hat bis zum letzten Moment daran geglaubt, sie würde zurückkommen."

„Sie nicht?"

„Ich kenne sie besser", sagte der junge Mann traurig. „Sie will dieses Erbe nicht antreten, weil sie ihrem Totem die Schuld an dem gibt, was geschehen ist."

Snape blickte ihn irritiert an. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Schamane atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft dann stoßartig entweichen. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass ihm das Folgende sehr schwer fiel.

„Sie erinnern sich an den Moment in ihrer Erinnerung, als sie glaubte, sterben zu müssen?"

Severus fröstelte bei dem Gedanken und er nickte.

„Wissen Sie noch, was dann geschah?"

„Eine Erinnerungslücke."

„Kurz davor."

Der dunkle Zauberer ließ die Ereignisse mit geschlossenen Augen Revue passieren. Dann setzte er sich plötzlich ruckartig auf.

„Sie hat um Hilfe gerufen."

„Ja", sagte Joe. „Und sie wurde gehört. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie gerade wenige Tage am Anfang ihrer Verschmelzung. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über das, was geschah. Nenyas Totem ist der Wolf. Die Wölfin übernahm vollständig die Kontrolle. Und an diesem Punkt hat sie einfach nur Pech gehabt. Es gibt genau zwei Totems, die bei Verletzungen in einen Blutrausch verfallen können. Das eine ist der Bär, das andere…"

„..der Wolf", vollendete Severus den Satz für ihn.

ooOOoo

„Is ja voll krass", ließ sich Ron vernehmen, nachdem Hermione geendet hatte.

Die ‚Kinder', denn obwohl Fred und George sich als selbstständige Unternehmer nicht als solche sahen, waren ihre Eltern da anderer Meinung, bewohnten ein Gemeinschaftsquartier in der Dachkammer, die nun magisch vergrößert einer kleinen Turnhalle glich.

Die Unterbringung war, wenn auch nicht ungestört, so doch komfortabel und Molly hatte gemeint, es wäre wohl keine große Umstellung, da die Kinder ohnehin ständig in Grüppchen beieinander hingen.

Der Zugang zu den unteren Stockwerken war ihnen verwehrt, da dort die vollwertigen Ordensmitglieder Quartier bezogen hatten, nachdem sich die Lage seit Monaten zugespitzt hatte und Voldemort nun dazu übergegangen war, auf bestimmte Hexen und Zauberer, die seinen Plänen im Wege standen, und deren Familien regelrecht Jagd zu machen.

So glich das Hauptquartier nun mehr einem Flüchtlingslager, als einem Stützpunkt.

Ginny war gerade damit beschäftigt, für den kleinen Bryan, der mit den strahlenden Augen eines vierjährigen zu ihr aufsah, seine magischen Murmeln auszupacken, als Hestia Jones in der Tür erschien.

„Danke, dass ihr kurz auf ihn aufgepasst habt", sagte sie lächelnd, nahm den Kleinen auf den Arm und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Armer kleiner Wurm", sagte George. „Was wird denn jetzt aus ihm? Ich meine, er kann ja schlecht hier bleiben."

„Vielleicht hat er noch Verwandte außerhalb der Zaubererwelt", überlegte Fred.

Harry schnaubte. „Dann sollte er vielleicht wirklich besser hier aufwachsen. Was schlimmeres, als dass Snape ihn adoptiert, kann ihm auch nicht passieren."

„Das klingt so, als hättest Du mal darüber nachgedacht, Harry. Mal im Ernst, wer wäre schlimmer, Snape oder die Dursleys?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange ich in Hogwarts bin, denke ich immer, dass es nichts Schlimmeres gibt als Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen. Wenn ich dann aber in den Ferien in den Ligusterweg zurück muß, bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin habe ich mich immer nach Hogwarts gesehnt und es gab Tage, da hätte ich mich sogar gefreut, Lucius Malfoy zu sehen, nur um sicher sein zu können, dass ich mir nicht alles nur eingebildet habe. Man lebt ständig in zwei verschiedenen Welten."

„Wie verzweifelt muß man denn sein, um an diesen Punkt zu kommen", fragte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

Egal, es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Das waren die letzten Ligusterwegferien", strahlte Harry glücklich.

„Die Dursleys oder Snape sind immer noch um Längen besser als Umbridge. Habt ihr dieses neue Gesetz gelesen, dass sie rausgebracht hat? Ich sage euch, das ist gruselig. Mir jedenfalls läuft da ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter, wenn ich das lese. Und solange noch nicht raus ist, ob Bryan bei dem Überfall infiziert wurde, brauchen wir auch nicht nach neuen Eltern für ihn zu suchen", überlegte Ginny laut.

„Wann ist denn der nächste Vollmond", verlangte Fred zu wissen.

„In elf Tagen", verkündete Hermione und blätterte in ihrer Mondtabelle.

„Dann wissen wir es, so oder so", seufzte Ron. „Obwohl ich nicht wissen will, was mit ihm geschieht, wenn sich herausstellt, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Nach dem neuen Gesetz würde das Ministerium dann das Sorgerecht für ihn übernehmen, selbst wenn er noch irgendwo Familie hat."

„Womit wir wieder bei Umbrigde wären, nicht wahr?" Ginny seufzte schwer. „Oh, wie ich sie hasse."

„Ich sag es ungern", versuchte Harry sie aufzuheitern, „aber in diesem Fall wäre Snape vermutlich wirklich die bessere Wahl."

„Er hat dem Kleinen gleich nach dem Angriff einen Trank verpasst, nicht wahr", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Das hat Hestia uns zumindest so erzählt", fügte Fred hinzu. „Was genau da am letzten Vollmond passiert ist, sagt uns ja keiner und im Propheten steht ohnehin nur Mist."

„Der Trank muß wieder irgend so eine Neuentwicklung von Snape sein. Er soll, wenn man ihn rechtzeitig nach dem Biss bekommt, die Ansteckung verhindern. Wenn wir Mam und Dad richtig verstanden haben…"

„Was man nicht immer gewährleisten kann, wenn man lauscht", unterbrach ihn Fred grinsend.

„…dann forscht der Orden an einer Möglichkeit, eine Ansteckung im Kampf zu verhindern. Der Trank soll präventiv wirken, wenn man ihn vor dem Biss zu sich nimmt. Deswegen weiß keiner vor dem nächsten Vollmond, ob es funktioniert hat. Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass der Trank eben auch alle Ergebnisse ihrer Tests versaut", ergänzte George.

„Das hieße doch aber, dass wir dem Ministerium nicht mitteilen müssen, wenn der Kleine ein Werwolf ist", sagt Ron euphorisch.

„Und wie willst Du das geheim halten", erwiderte Hermione skeptisch.

Harry ging dazwischen, bevor sie sich wieder ernsthaft in die Wolle bekommen konnten.

„Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass ihn auch nur einer aus dem Orden einfach so dem Ministerium ausliefern würde. Am wenigsten Remus. Es muß einen Weg geben, und hey, vielleicht hat er ja Glück und die alte Fledermaus hat mit seinem Trank den ultimativen Durchbruch gelandet."

„Also ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist", sagte Ron halb ernsthaft, halb im Scherz. „ein Werwolf zu sein, oder etwas trinken zu müssen, das Snape gebraut hat."


	21. Wolf oder Kojote?

Juhuhuu, Mädels und auch Jungs, wenn es hier welche gibt. Lasst die Sektkorken knallen!

ES GEHT WEITER!

Diesmal mit leicht bewölkter Stimmung an allen Fronten aber keine Sorge, die Sonne funzelt immer wieder mal durch.Nenya stellt sich ihrer größten Angst, nein, nicht weil sie das will und plötzlich auch eingesehen hat, sondern weil sie es muss und ihr nichts anderes übrig bleibt.  
Und es gibt Neuzuwachs im Hauptquartier wo Joe einer Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann, was er vielleicht noch bitter bereuen wird.

Musik gibt es für den ersten Teil von den **Red Hot Chili Peppers **(Nenyas absoluter Lieblingsband) mit **„Otherside"** und für den zweiten Teil gibt's was Plüschiges von **Elvis Presley **(Yeah, The King!) **„Devil in Disguise"**

Reviews werden wie immer gerne gesehen, seid lieb mit mir!

---O-- 

Wolf oder Kojote?

Der warme Sand unter Nenyas nackten Zehen floss bei jedem ihrer Schritte in sanften Wellen unter ihren Füßen hervor. Ein schönes und vertrautes Gefühl. Ein Kindheitsgefühl.

Der Sand war weich und heiß an der Oberfläche, in den tieferen Schichten wurde er kühl und samtig. Sonne und Mond standen gleichzeitig am Firmament, umkreisten einander und tauchten das Land unter ihnen in rotes Gold.

Hier war der Ort an den sie hingehörte, der Ort, der sie gesucht, sie gerufen hatte. Es fühlte sich richtig an, hier zu sein, richtig, Nenya zu sein.

Zuerst hatte sie sich gefürchtet, versucht, dem Sog, der so gnadenlos an ihrem Bewußtsein riss zu widerstehen. Sie hatte sich verzweifelt bemüht, einen Halt zu finden, in sich selbst, an ihrem fremden Begleiter. Doch das Bewußtsein des Zauberers fühlte sich kalt und glatt an, ihre Geisterfinger waren taub geworden unter der Kälte und als sie den Halt verlor, hatte die unbekannte Kraft sie gepackt und so mühelos mit sich fortgerissen, wie ein mächtiger Herbstwind das letzte Blatt an einem kahlen Baum.

Als der Sturm sich endlich legte, hatte sie sich im Sand wiedergefunden. Mit kleinen roten Schmirgelkörnern in den Haaren und zwischen den Zähnen. Allein.

Nenyas Finger strichen über die raue, noch immer heiße Oberfläche eines mächtigen roten Felsens, als sie sich an ihm aufrichtete. Hier hatte sie als Kind gesessen und tausend Sonnenuntergänge beobachtet. Hierher war sie zum ersten Mal zusammen mit _Wintersonne_ gekommen, ihrem Mustangpony. Sie war hier gestorben, in Nenyas Armen und Nenya hatte ein Stück von sich selbst zusammen mit der kleinen Stute hier begraben. Vielleicht das beste Stück, ihre Kindheit, dachte sie traurig, denn sie war kein Kind mehr gewesen, als man sie nach Tagen gefunden hatte. Und auch danach nie mehr.

Die Felsen schienen heute vor Energie zu pulsieren. Nenya lies ihre Hand auf der wilden Oberfläche entlang gleiten während sie den kleinen Felsenkamm mitten in der Wüste umrundete.

Töpfeklappern und das Prasseln eines Holzfeuers drangen an ihr Ohr. Jemand war also mit ihr hier, hatte auf sie gewartet und Nenya brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu wissen, wer das war.

Am Fuße der Felsen fand sie schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. An einem kleinen Feuer saß eine alte, ausgezehrt wirkende Frau mit hüftlangem silberweißem Haar. Sie mochte etwa siebzig Sommer zählen, schätzte Nenya und selbst in ihrem hohen Alter und mit den nach vorne gesunkenen Schultern überragte sie Nenya noch um mehr als eine Haupteslänge. Ihre Haut war von tiefen Falten durchzogen und unter der unerbittlichen Wüstensonne zu einem dunklen Bronzeton verbrannt. Sie spannte sich ledrig und vom Wetter gegerbt über drahtige Muskeln und kräftige Sehnen, die noch immer von einem Leben voller Kraft und Anmut und schrecklicher Entbehrungen kündeten.

Die Augen der Fremden waren flüssiges Gold und blitzten intelligent und auf beunruhigende Art und Weise hungrig.

Nenya wartete nicht, bis die Frau sie begrüßte oder sie einlud, sich zu setzen. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung ließ sie sich in den Staub zu deren Füßen sinken und preßte ihre nackte Stirn in den Sand. „Wölfin", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, „vergib mir."

Warme kräftige Hände zogen sie empor und hielten sie vollkommen mühelos in eisernem Griff auf Augenhöhe der alten Frau gefangen. „Sieh mich an, Kind.", befahl die Alte und Nenya gehorchte ohne Widerstand. „Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan, es war dein Recht diese Menschen zu töten. Sie haben dein Leben bedroht.", sagte sie eisig.

„Aber Marco war…"

„Ein Lügner und ein Mörder.", schnitt ihr die Wölfin das Wort ab. „Das allerdings kann man dir durchaus zum Vorwurf machen. Das du dich von diesem Abschaum hast benutzen und zähmen lassen." Sie seufzte schwer. „Aber du bist noch so jung."

Die Wölfin lockerte ihren Griff und setzte Nenya zurück in den Sand zu ihren Füßen.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen, als ich nach dir rief? Du kennst unsere Gesetze, du hast das Geschenk angenommen, das ich dir gab, du kannst nicht mehr zurück."

Nenya senkten den Kopf beschämt und heiße Tränen fielen in den Sand und auf ihre Hände. Sie kauerte noch immer vor der alten Frau. „Ich kann das alles nicht. Ich habe getötet. Ich habe vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren.", flehte sie. „Bitte, ich nehme jede Strafe in Kauf, aber ich kann keine Schamanin sein, ich kann so etwas nie wieder tun."

„Du bist ein dummes Kind, kleine Nenya.", sagte die Wölfin streng, doch ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.

„Es gibt keine Strafe für Dummheit, außer den Konsequenzen, die wir damit selbst für uns heraufbeschwören."

Ihre kräftige warme Hand zerzauste Nenyas Haar. „Sieh mich an, Kind.", sagte sie sanft und Nenyas Augen trafen ihren goldenen Blick.

„Du hast getan, was man von dir erwarten konnte und wenn du nicht ein so eigensinniges Kind wärst, wie du es nun einmal leider bist, wärst du rechtzeitig zu deinem Volk zurückgekehrt um dich darin ausbilden zu lassen, wie mit deinen neuen Fähigkeiten umzugehen ist. Das hätte dir und den Leoparden viel Leid erspart."

Eine weitere Welle heißer Tränen wallte in Nenya herauf und brach sich Bahn, teils Erleichterung, teils erneuter Kummer über die soeben noch einmal durchlebte Tragödie.

Die Finger der Fremden strichen die Tränen von ihren Wangen, eine liebevolle Geste, in der aber dennoch ein Hauch von Ungeduld lag. „Und jetzt Schluss damit.", befahl sie entschlossen. „Das ist vorbei und nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Deine Aufgaben liegen in der Zukunft. Unsere Bestimmung liegt in der Wahrung des Gleichgewichtes aller Mächte."

„Aber ich…", protestierte Nenya leise.

„Nein, Kind. Auf diesem Weg gibt es kein Zurück." Die Stimme der Alten klang endgültig.

„Trink das", befahl die Wölfin und drückte Nenya einen Becher aus heißem Ton in die zitternden Hände „es wird dir helfen."

Nenya hob den Becher ohne Gegenwehr an die ausgetrockneten Lippen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie ausgezehrt und verdurstet sie sich fühlte. Das Getränke war warm aber nicht mehr heiß, schmeckte erdig und sahnig wie ein dunkler süßer Kaffee mit viel Milch und schenkte ihr ungeahnte Energien. Nenya konnte nicht sagen, wann sie sich je zuvor in ihrem Leben so stark und ausgeruht gefühlt hätte. Doch das Gefühl war phantastisch und spülte einen Teil ihrer Ängste einfach mit sich fort.

„Du bist nicht mehr allein, bei dem was du tust, Kind. Folge meinem Ruf, wie du es bereits dein ganzes Leben getan hast und ich gebe dir die Mittel um jede Schlacht zu bestehen.", versprach die Wölfin.

„_Deinem_ Ruf soll sie folgen, Alte?", erklang eine silberhelle Mädchenstimme und Nenya lies vor Schreck und Überraschung fast den Becher fallen. Vor dem Feuer stand eine sehr junge Frau in bunten Lumpen mit einem Coladosenring im Ohr. Ihr freches Grinsen reichte ihr von einem Ohr zum Anderen und sie hatte provozierend die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Sie ist mein, nicht weniger, als sie dein ist, Wölfin, vergiss das nicht. Du hast deine Befugnisse weit überschritten, als du sie schufst und ich habe dir nicht Einhalt geboten. Wir hatten einen Deal!"

Nenyas Becher zerbarst mit einem Klirren auf den heißen Herdsteinen des Feuers.

„Was?", entkam es ihr atemlos. „Erklärt das!", knurrte sie nun nicht mehr besonders zurückhaltend. Zorn wallte in ihr hoch. Doch die Wölfin streckte nur einen ihrer drahtigen Arme aus und drückte sie sanft zurück auf ihren Platz, so mühelos und unbekümmert wie eine Wölfin einen aufmüpfigen Welpen zurück auf seinen Platz verweist, ohne die Fremde in den Lumpen für einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Möchtest du dich nicht zu uns setzen, Müllprinzessin?", zischte sie kalt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Dann können wir das hier ja ein für alle mal klären.

„Gerne.", entgegnete die Unbekannte vergnügt. „Dann erzählst du der kleinen Schamanin ein Wolfsmärchen und ich ihr eines über Kojoten. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wem sie sich anschließt."

„Das steht nicht mehr zur Diskussion.", grollte die Alte dunkel. „Sie hat mein Geschenk angenommen."

„Und Meines ebenfalls.", lächelte die Kojotin siegessicher.

-------oOo-------

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür durchbrach die Stille des kleinen Zimmers im zweiten Stock, dessen Ruhe sonst nur durch das selige Schnorcheln des schwarzhaarigen Zaubertränkemeisters auf dem Sofagebilde gestört wurde.

„Ähm, herein?", sagte Joe mit einem Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Zauberer und Hermione steckte ihren buschigen Kopf vorsichtig durch den Türspalt.

„Komm doch rein.", bot der Schamane freundlich an und Hermione schloß leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape und ihre Hand schoß empor um ihr breites Grinsen zu verbergen.

Der schwarzgewandete Zauberer saß in wenig imposanter Pose auf dem Sofa, sein Kopf war nach hinten über die Lehne gefallen und er schnarchte mit halboffenem Mund und ungeminderter Lautstärke, doch mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Ruhe und Entspannung.

„Du brauchst nicht leise sein.", meinte der junge Indianer leichthin, er schläft noch eine ganze Weile.

„Du hast ihn…? Nein oder?", fragte Hermione ungläubig.

„Er sah wirklich müde aus, ich habe nur ein wenig nachgeholfen.", sagte Joe lässig aber mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen und strich sanft eine Strähne aus Nenyas Gesicht.

„Oh, Merlin.", kicherte Hermione. „Wenn er je erfährt, dass ich ihn so gesehen habe…" Sie schlug sich erneut die Hände vor den Mund um ein Lachen zu ersticken. „Wenn ich doch nur ein Foto machen könnte, davon könnten sich ganze Hogwartsgenerationen das Studium finanzieren."

Joe kramte einen Moment in seiner Jacke, dann durchzuckte ein Blitz das Zimmer und eine silberne Digitalkamera wurde in seiner Hand sichtbar. „Gute Idee", kommentierte er Hermiones Vorschlag breit grinsend. „Hab ich garnicht dran gedacht. Ich schicke dir Abzüge."

Hermione war blass geworden. „Oh nein, lass ihn das bloß nicht erfahren. Es war doch nur ein Spaß. Und ich habe ihn doch noch ein ganzes Jahr als Lehrer. Und dann noch im Orden. Und er weiß, wo ich wohne." Sie schien nun wirklich einer Panik nahe.

Joe musterte sie besorgt, dann den Zauberer. „Ist der wirklich so schlimm? Kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Er sieht so friedlich aus, wenn er schläft." Und er lachte erneut laut los. „Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", beteuerte er der nun kalkweisen Hermione, die dem Schlafenden immer wieder nervöse Blicke zuwarf.

Die Tür flog erneut auf und diesmal standen Albus Dumbledore, John Deer und eine stämmige dunkelhäutige Hexe in den Vierzigern, die Hermione nicht kannte, in der Tür.

„Joe Coyoté, eines Tages wirst du es zu weit treiben.", sagte der alte Schamane mit einem warnenden Funkeln in den Augen nach einem Blick auf den Zauberer. „Ich möchte zu gerne mal wissen, was an manchen Tagen in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Er seufzte. „Nun gut, die Besprechung beginnt in einer Stunde, Hermione wird dich mit der Wache bei Nenya ablösen, wenn du dabei sein möchtest. Weck bitte den Professor wieder auf, dann könnt ihr noch etwas essen bevor es losgeht. Und bitte denke dran, dass wir hier Gäste sind." Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er über Joe milde amüsiert war, aber er würde auch keine weiteren Machtdemonstrationen gutheißen.

Dumbledore ergriff nun das Wort.

„Miss Granger, das ist Emeralda Gerson, sie wird dieses Jahr unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein. Sie ist ebenfalls ein Ordensmitglied. Sie wird den letzten Raum am Ende des dritten Stocks beziehen und allen Jugendlichen im Hauptquartier ab morgen Stunden in Verteidigung geben. Wir werden versuchen, soviel Wissen in den Hauptfächern wie möglich zu vermitteln. Die Älteren Schüler werden bitte dann die Jüngeren unterweisen, wie es die DA ja bereits erfolgreich praktiziert hat. Würden sie Prof. Gerson bitte ihr Zimmer zeigen?"

Hermione nickte der neuen Professorin freundlich zu. „Was ist mit Nenya? Soll ich dann wieder herunterkommen, um nach ihr zu sehen?", fragte sie, da es den Nichtordensmitgliedern nicht möglich war, sich ohne einen spezifischen Auftrag in der Nähe der Ordensquartiere zu bewegen. Dumbledore überlegte einen Augenblick. „Da dies ja ohnehin Professor Snapes Zimmer ist und wir noch einige Umquartierungen machen müssen, ", sein Blick traf Joe und John, „halte ich es persönlich für das Beste, wir bringen Miss Coyoté gleich in ihrer Nähe unter, wo sie zweifellos sein möchte, sobald sie wieder erwacht." Er bedachte den alten Indianer mit einem fragenden Blick, doch John nickte sein Einverständnis. „Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt.", meinte er. „Ich treffe dann alle Ordensmitglieder gegen 21:00 Uhr in der Eingangshalle." Und mit einem Nicken an alle Beteiligten rauschte er in Begleitung des alten Schamanen aus der Tür.

Hermione wandte sich fragend an Joe und die neue Professorin. „Ich darf in den Ferien nicht zaubern. Könnte jemand von Ihnen mir bitte helfen, Nenya schweben zu lassen?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Mädchen.", meinte die neue Professorin forsch. Sie hob Nenyas bewusstlose Gestalt über ihre kräftige Schulter und lächelte warm. „Wo ich herkomme, wissen auch die Zauberer noch, wie man die eigenen Hände zum Arbeiten benutzt. Dann geh mal voraus."

Zurück blieben ein tief schlafender Zaubertränkemeister und ein junger Schamane, der vor der nicht ganz ungefährlichen Aufgabe stand, den Zauberer zu wecken, den er gegen dessen Willen zuvor in Tiefschlaf versetzt hatte. „Er sieht wirklich ganz nett aus, wenn er schläft.", versicherte sich der junge Indianer. „Und außerdem ist er jetzt ja viel ausgeschlafener als vorhin. Wird bestimmt nicht so schlimm werden."

Und mit diesen zu seiner eigenen Ermutigung gesprochenen Worten nahm er seinen Zauber von dem Magier.

* * *

_Na, wird Joe seine kleinen Dummheiten überleben?  
Wird Nenya eine Wolfs- oder eine Kojotenschamanin?  
Und was hat es mit dem erwähnten Deal auf sich? _

_Vermutungen, Theorien, Fragen, Lob oder Kritik? Her damit!_


	22. Jumanji

So, ungewohnt schnell geht es hier weiter, aber ihr habt ja zwischendurch lange genug warten müssen. Bedankt euch bei der fleißigen Slytherene, die neben all ihrer Arbeit sogar noch die Zeit gefunden hat, dieses Kapitel in Rekordzeit Beta zu Lesen.

Und das, wo sie doch mit **„Frühlingserwachen",** die **„Tage des Raben"** und **„The London Experiment"** schon ziemlich ausgelastet ist. Alles drei übrigens Storys, die ich euch dringend ans Herz legen möchte.

Der Frage, welchen Weg Nenya einschlägt, werden wir heute auch noch nicht nachgehen. Da müsst ihr euch noch ein wenig gedulden, aber Joe kriegt heute seine Antwort auf Severus unfreiwilligen Dornröschenschlaf 

Musik gibt es heute von den **Heroes Del Silencio **mit** Entre dos Tierras**

Und nun genug geredet.

Viel Spaß!

---oOo---

**Jumanji**

Severus trieb wie durch tiefes dunkles Wasser zurück ins Bewußtsein. Sein Geist war wunderbar klar, sein Körper so ausgeruht wie seit Monaten nicht mehr, einzig sein Nacken war verspannt und schmerzte.

Kein Wunder. Er schaute geradewegs an die Zimmerdecke. Er mußte im Sitzen eingeschlafen sein, hier auf dieser Couch. Moment mal!

Mit einem Ruck setze er sich auf, seine Hand schnellte in den Umhang zu seinem Zauberstab.

Sein Blick flog durch das Zimmer, registrierte die Veränderungen. Die junge Schamanin war fort, also war jemand hier gewesen. Hier in seinem Zimmer, während er geschlafen hatte! Das war unter normalen Umständen unmöglich. Niemand vermochte es, sich an ihn anzuschleichen. Die Jahre seiner Todesserzeit und des Spionierens hatten seine Sinne geschärft wie Rasierklingen. Jede Nachlässigkeit in dieser Hinsicht konnte tödlich sein, Bruchteile von Sekunden über Sieg oder Niederlage entscheiden.

Er wusste augenblicklich, dass es nur eine mögliche Erklärung für den Umstand gab, dass ihn das Eintreten eines Fremden in seine Räume nicht alarmiert hatte. Er konnte sich an keinen Moment in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren erinnern, in dem er sich so ausgeliefert und verwundbar gefühlt hätte. Wut brodelte in seinen Eingeweiden hoch, pulsierte dunkel und drohend. Niemand, nicht einmal der Direktor, hätte das je gewagt…

Seine kalt glitzernden Augen trafen die des jungen Schamanen. Der warme Schokoladenton flackerte unsicher. Offensichtlich bereute dieser impertinente Grünschnabel seine Aktion. Gut so, er hatte auch allen Grund dafür. Er, Severus Snape, würde ihm eine Lektion erteilen, an die er sich noch in vielen Jahren erinnern würde. Er würde dieses arrogante Grinsen so nachhaltig von seinem Gesicht fegen, das es der beste Aufrufezauber der Welt es nicht wieder zu finden vermochte. Er würde ihm zeigen, was es bedeutete, ihn zu verspotten. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und richtet die zitternde Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf die Kehle dieser black´schen Inkarnation. Oh, er würde es genießen…

---oOo---

„Hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee, diese beiden Sturköpfe alleine zu lassen?" Albus Dumbledore reichte seinem schamanischen Begleiter eine dampfende Tasse Tee und blieb dann an den Küchenkamin gelehnt stehen.

Für den Augenblick waren die beiden ungleichen Männer dem Trubel des Hauses entronnen.

Überall fanden Vorkehrungen und Umbauarbeiten für das kurzfristig einberufene Ordenstreffen statt. Leute kamen und gingen, dazwischen wurden Kinder in ihre Zimmer und Betten gebracht, Essen gekocht und Ordensmitglieder von ihren Schichten abgelöst. Minerva flohte mit den Ferienstundenplänen für die Ordenskinder herein und Arthur Weasley folgte ihr dicht auf den Fersen mit dem neuen Werwolfsgesetzentwurf des Ministeriums und einem Packen Tages- und Abendpropheten für all jene, die sich schon seit Tagen oder Wochen versteckt halten mussten.

Überall schien Chaos zu herrschen, doch irgendwie war es in den letzten Wochen immer wieder gelungen, ein wenig Harmonie und Ordnung in das immer voller werdende Haus am Grimmauldplatz zu bringen. Was hauptsächlich auf Nymphadora Tonks immerwährende gute Laune und ihre unnachahmliche Geduld gegenüber allen Neuankömmlingen zurückzuführen war.

Dumbledore wirkte angespannt doch noch immer voller Tatendrang. Der alte Schamane hingegen war ruhig und entspannt als er antwortete:" Sie sind sich recht ähnlich, sie können Freunde werden, wenn man sie läßt."

„Du meinst, wenn man sie zuvor erst einmal aufeinanderprallen läßt und hofft, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen.", seufzte Dumbledore.

„Es sind erwachsene, intelligente Männer, keine kleinen Kinder mehr, auch wenn sie sich bisweilen so benehmen.", schmunzelte der Indianer. „Unterschätze sie nicht, dann werden sie uns noch alle überraschen."

„Es fällt mir immer schwer, sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen zu lassen.", gab der alte Zauberer zu bedenken. „Sie machen so schrecklich viele Fehler und tun sich und anderen damit großes Leid an."

„Aber es ist wichtig, dass sie begreifen, was ihr Handeln bewirkt, damit sie ihre Fehler verstehen. Das gehört zum Reifen dazu. Es ist nicht richtig, ihnen das zu nehmen. Wenn du es versuchst, vergrößerst du nur die Gefahr einer ernsthaften Verletzung.", mahnte John.

„Ich weiß das", seufzte Dumbledore, "aber das fällt mir immer wieder schwerer als alles Andere. Man sieht sie aufwachsen und verpasst einfach den Zeitpunkt, an dem sie keine Kinder mehr sind. Sie sind immer noch so verletzlich, wenn sie die Schule verlassen und ins Leben hinaustreten und man möchte sie immer weiter beschützen, für alle Zeit jedes Leid und jeden Kummer von ihnen fernhalten. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht vermag und es bringt mich fast um, zuzusehen, wie sie Voldemort in die offenen Arme rennen oder zwischen seiner Front und der meinen zermahlen werden. Ich bin doch nichts anderes als ein alter Schuldirektor, der seine Kinder beschützen möchte und dem selbst das nicht gelingt."

In Dumbledores eisblauen Augen glitzerten Tränen als er sich dem knackenden und prasselnden Kaminfeuer zuwandte. Die Flammen umspielten sein altes, von tiefen Falten gezeichnetes Gesicht mit warmem Licht und Wärme.

„Dann vergiss das nicht, Albus Dumbledore. Und hilf den Kindern erwachsen zu werden. Du kannst sie nicht immer beschützen, aber du kannst ihnen helfen starke unabhängige Menschen zu werden, die das für sich selbst können. Dazu gehört aber, dass du bereit bist, sie loszulassen."

Dumbledores Blick fand den des Alten und hielt ihn in seiner ganzen Intensität gefangen. „Sie sind IHM nicht gewachsen. Und ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie leiden und sterben zu sehen. Das ist einfach nicht richtig.", sagte er mit vor Tränen rauer Stimme.

John ergriff in einer freundschaftlichen Geste seinen Arm und drückte ihn fest. „Sie sind nicht allein, Albus, sie haben einander. Und sie werden gegen IHN bestehen, wenn sie zusammenhalten."

Der Alte Zauberer nickte.

---oOo---

Remus betrat die verwinkelte Holztreppe, die zum dritten Stock führte, als auch schon die hitzig diskutierenden Stimmen der Jugendlichen sein empfindliches Gehör erreichten.

_"Also ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, ein Werwolf zu sein, oder etwas trinken zu müssen, das Snape gebraut hat."_

Der _Muffliato _war bei Werwölfen definitiv ungeeignet. Irgendwann sollte er ihnen das sagen. Remus lächelte.

„Eine Frage, die jeder für sich selbst beantworten muss, Ron. Aber ich denke, dass du meine Antwort darauf bereits kennst." Erschrocken fuhren alle herum, doch im Türrahmen stand nur ein lächelnder Remus Lupin. Er löste sich aus dem Eingang und schritt langsam auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Oh…es tut mir…also ich…also äh….ich meinte nicht…", stammelte Ron, doch sein ehemaliger Professor unterbrach ihn.

„Nein Ron, hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Du hast vollkommen Recht, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Ich vertraue Severus. Er braut mir den Wolfsbann seit einigen Jahren Monat für Monat und in dieser Hinsicht konnte ich mich schon immer auf ihn verlassen, selbst damals als er mit allen Mitteln versucht hat, mich aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben."

„Er hat es nicht nur versucht. Er war verdammt erfolgreich damit", spuckte Harry.

Remus ließ sich auf einen der freien Stühle sinken und betrachtete den Teenager vor ihm mit sorgenvollem Blick. Zorn war so plötzlich in Harry hoch gekocht, der eben noch der Ruhigste in der kleinen Gruppe versprengter Hogwartsschüler gewesen war, dass Remus die Veränderung kaum wahrgenommen hatte, bis Harry unvermittelt explodierte.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Zu viele schreckliche Erinnerungen lagen unaufgearbeitet direkt unter der Oberfläche. Doch selbst ihm war es kaum möglich, Harry beizukommen. Harry hatte, nach dem er Sirius verloren hatte, einen Teil seiner Gefühlswelt einfach abgekapselt, ließ nichts und niemanden mehr bis auf eine bestimmte emotionale Distanz an sich heran. Auch seine Freunde spürten das und Remus wusste, wie sehr sie alle, einschließlich Harry, darunter litten. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit für Harry gewesen, sich ein klein wenig vor weiteren Schmerzen zu schützen und so hatte er diesen Weg gewählt, selbst wenn der ihn von allem isolierte, was er liebte. Es war ein gefährlicher Weg, selbst Severus, der ja selbst nichts anderes tat, war das bewusst geworden. Doch es war zugleich auch der einzige Weg, dem Harry momentan in der Lage war zu folgen, wenn er schon gezwungen war, ihn ohne Sirius weiterzugehen.

Remus seufzte innerlich und kämpfte einen Moment mit seinen eigenen Dämonen. Sie würden ihm hier nicht helfen und für den Augenblick konnte er sie bannen. Später, wenn er alleine im Dunkeln in seinem Zimmer lag, würden sie erneut über ihn herfallen und ihm blutige Wunden reißen. Er wusste das und sie wussten es auch.

„Es ist viel geschehen seit damals, Harry. Wir alle haben uns verändert, auch Severus."

Harry gab darauf hin ein Knurren von sich, dass man auch mit viel Phantasie nicht als Zustimmung hätte auslegen können.

„Ich muss ihn ja nicht mögen", grollte er dunkel. „Ich weiß, dass ihr besser miteinander auskommt als…" Seine Stimme brach unvermittelt ab. Er wollte nicht sagen, „als vor Sirius Tod". Es auszusprechen vermittelte eine Endgültigkeit, die Harry nicht bereit war zuzulassen. Doch Remus verstand ihn auch so.

„Es tut mir leid Harry", sagte er leise, „das weißt du. Sirius war mein bester Freund. Er wird immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben. Und niemals wird ihn jemals ersetzten können. So wie du Harry. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst, das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?"

Harry wirkte mit einem Mal beschämt. „Das weiß ich", sagte er leise uns wie zu sich selbst, doch er sah den älteren Mann dabei nicht an. „Versteh mich bitte nich falsch. Ich freue mich…für dich…ich kann es nur einfach nicht begreifen. Es wäre irgendwie einfacher, wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Snape wäre und wenn es nicht so offensichtlich wäre, wie sehr er über Sirius Tod erfreut ist."

„Das geht jetzt ein bisschen zu weit, Harry." Remus Stimme klang mit einen mal sehr kühl. Eine Härte hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die weder Harry noch die anderen jemals an ihm gespürt hatten. Doch wenn Harry sich davon beeindrucken ließ, so zeigte er es nicht.

„Es passt einfach alles ein bisschen zu gut", entfuhr es ihm. „Sirius ist gerade einmal ein Jahr fort und er macht sich hier breit und ihr seid auf einmal die besten Freunde, nach allem, was er dir angetan hat. Er hätte dich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Dementoren ausgeliefert, wenn ich es nicht verhindert hätte."

Harry, der im Laufe seiner Rede immer lauter geworden war, sprang auf und schrie jetzt. Seine Stimme zitterte, während er verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, die stark genug waren um seinem inneren Aufruhr ebenbürtig zu sein. Sein Gegenüber blieb ruhig, wirkte aber angespannt, als müsse er diese Ruhe erzwingen.

„Ihr habt euch jahrelang gehasst und dann auf einmal das!" Harry drehte sich von Remus fort und trat einen Stuhl um, der ihm den Weg versperrte. Der Stuhl knallte mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand und splitterte.

Er versuchte, sich an Remus vorbei zu schieben, um den Raum zu verlassen und rempelte ihn dabei mit der Schulter an, doch er wich seinem Blick aus und schlug sich unwirsch die Hand des Werwolfes von seiner Schulter, als dieser sanft nach ihm griff. „Harry", versuchte es Remus freundlich aber bestimmt. Doch Harry fuhr herum und funkelte ihn nur mit blitzenden Augen an. „Er war doch dein bester Freund und Snape hat ihn gehasst. Ständig hat er ihn gereizt und versucht ihn zu provozieren damit er das Haus verlässt. Es ist seine Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist.", schrie er.

Harry verstummte augenblicklich und erbleichte. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Zum allerersten Mal hatte er es gesagt. Sirius war tot. Nicht einfach verschwunden oder eingesperrt an einem geheimnisvollen fremden Ort. Er war fort. Für immer gegangen und nichts, was er, Harry, sagte oder tat, würde ihn zurückbringen. Heiße Tränen schossen in seine Augen und die Wut verbrannte ihm auf ihrem Weg durch seine Eingeweide jeden rationalen Gedanken und jedes andere Gefühl.

Sirius war tot und es war Snapes alleinige Schuld. Er hatte ihn provoziert. Er hatte ihm nicht geglaubt, als er versuchte den Orden zu warnen und noch genügend Zeit gewesen wäre. Er hatte ihm in diesen Okklumentikstunden das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, anstatt ihn zu unterrichten. Er hatte Sirius mit jeder Faser seines Körpers gehasst und Harry hasste ihn. Er würde dafür bezahlen, dafür würde Harry sorgen, schwor er sich.

Harry spürte kaum, wie Remus narbige Hände sich warm auf seine Schultern legten und ihn zu sich heran zogen. Seine Augen forschten tief in den unergründlichen smaragdenen Tiefen. Dann schloss er den schmächtigen Siebzehnjährigen fest in seine Arme. Harry versteifte sich und versuchte halbherzig sich frei zu winden, doch sein Ausbruch hatte ihn erschöpft. „Das Essen ist fertig, wir kommen gleich nach", wandte Remus sich an die Übrigen, die die Szene mit Unbehagen verfolgt hatten und offensichtlich erleichtert waren, der Situation nun entkommen zu können.

Zu Remus Verblüffung, ließ Harry seine Abwehr fallen, kaum das seine Freunde das Zimmer verlassen hatten, und sankt tiefer in die Umarmung. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Remus Halsbeuge und sein Atem wurde ruhiger. Noch immer konnte Remus die heißen Wellen brodelnden Zorns unter der Oberfläche spüren, und auch Harrys Angst.

Er war nicht einfach in die Zaubererwelt zurückgekehrt und hatte seine Freunde wieder getroffen. Nach den nun endgültig letzten Wochen im Ligusterweg, in denen die Dursleys seltsam friedlich und ruhig gewesen waren, sich sogar um Verständnis bemüht hatten, erfolglos, nach allem was geschehen war, nach sechzehn Jahren voll gegenseitiger Ablehnung und der scheinbaren Unvereinbarkeit, der beiden Welten, in denen Harry und sie lebten und die sie nicht verstanden.

Im Ligusterweg war er ein Ärgernis gewesen, eine unbequeme Last, eine Kuriosität, doch auch nur ein 17 jähriger Teenager. Hier, zurück in der Zaubererwelt war er „Der-Junger-der-lebte", „Der Auserwählte", Harry Potter, „Retter der Zaubererwelt". Und in dieser Welt starben alle Menschen, die ihm je etwas bedeutetet hatten, weil man Jagd auf ihn machte. Seine Eltern, Cedrick und schließlich Sirius. Die Tränen, die sich gerade den Weg an Remus´ Hals entlang bahnten und sich in seinen flickigen Umhang sogen, galten nicht allein Sirius. Es waren Tränen für Harrys Eltern, Tränen für die verlorenen gemeinsamen Jahre, um ein Leben in der Geborgenheit einer normalen Familie ohne die ständige Gefahr ermordet zu werden, ohne die alles dominierende Angst, jene zu verlieren, die man liebte.

Harry weinte wie ein kleines Kind, weinte den Kummer und die Einsamkeit der letzten 16 Jahre aus sich heraus, bevor er sich vollkommen leer und erschöpft, von Remus gehalten auf dem Fußboden wieder fand. Er wand sich unbeholfen aus der Umarmung und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über das tränenverschmierte Gesicht. Noch immer mied er Remus Blick und fixierte stattdessen einen imaginären Punkt auf dem zerlaufenen Holzfußboden.

„Ich werde Molly sagen, dass du später etwas essen wirst, wenn der Orden seine Sitzung hat, weil du etwas für mich erledigen musst." Remus zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. Harry nickte, doch alles, was er fühlen konnte, war eine bleierne Taubheit. „Komm mit, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, Dumbledore wird mir vermutlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn er es je erfährt, aber es gibt da etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte." Remus stand auf und zog Harry mit sich hoch.

Im selben Moment zerriss ein ohrenbetäubender Schlag die Stille des dunklen Gemäuers. Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz erzitterte wie unter einem Erdbeben und die Wände begannen knarrend und ächzend sich zu dehnen zu strecken und ließen sämtliche Räume erbeben. Doch sie hörten nicht wieder damit auf.

Wie eine Riesenausgabe der heulenden Hütte schwankte das gesamte Haus in seinen Fundamenten und stieß kreischende und ächzende Geräusche aus, als wolle es jeden Moment auseinander fallen.

Eine Tür flog krachend aus ihren Angeln und zerbarst an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, eine weitere folgte ein Stockwerk tiefer. Überall waren Schreie und Rufe und hektisches Fußgetrabbel zu hören.

Kinder weinten und Erwachsene brüllten Kommandos. Doch davon unberührt umkreisten sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer im zweiten Stockwerk wie zwei rivalisierende Raubtiere. Jeder ihrer Muskeln zum Äußersten gespannt, die Aufmerksamkeit nur auf den Gegner gerichtet und fast blind für alles um sie herum, taxierten sie einander mit glühenden Blicken.

Aus einer der Seitenwände brachen unter lautem Splittern armdicke schlangenmusterüberzogene Ranken mit zischenden Häuptern hervor und stießen auf den schwarzgewandeten Zauberer nieder. Dieser duckte sich in einer einzigen geschmeidigen Bewegung zur Seite und trennte mit einer komplizierten Drehung seines Zauberstabes gleich mehrere der sich nach ihm reckenden gifttriefenden Köpfe ab. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, doch im nächsten Moment bildete sich ein Netz aus feinen silbernen Linien um seinen Gegner und begann damit, ihn zusammenzuschnüren. Davon vollkommen unbeeindruckt und noch immer lächelnd, fuhr dieser mit der Hand über das feine Netz und wie Wasser perlte es einfach von ihm herunter und vereinte sich zu seinen Füßen zu einem immer breiteren Strom, der auf den nun lauthals fluchenden Zauberer zuschoss, ihn von den Füßen riss und in Richtung Treppenhaus spülte.

„STOPP!"

Dumbledores Stimme brandete durch das Haus wie ein Tsunami gegen eine Küste und für den Moment hielten selbst die zischenden, sich wild windenden Schlangenköpfe an den Wänden in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Sofort aufhören!" Der silberumwogte Kopf des alten Zauberers erschien in der Tür, gefolgt von dem des alten Indianers und dem Moodys, dessen magisches Auge vollkommen irre in seiner Höhle kreiste, so als wüsste es nicht, worauf es sich zuerst richten sollte.

„Severus, was hat das zu bedeuten?", verlangte Dumbledore mit Grabesstimme von dem sich gerade aufrappelnden und vor Nässe triefenden Zauberer zu erfahren.

Doch noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, erhob der Jüngere seine Stimme: „Wir haben uns ein wenig über die Auswirkungen von schamanistischer Magie in einer Zauberumgebung ausgetauscht. Vor allem, wenn sie nicht hundertprozentig kontrollierbar ist."

„Könnte ja ein Thema werden, wenn Nenya wirklich hier bleiben soll.", ergänzte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

Moody gab knurrende und blubbernde, nur schwer verständliche Geräusche von sich, aber hin und wieder konnte man Fetzen von Verstand, Wahnsinn und unzurechnungsfähig heraus hören. Eine seiner Schläfen pulsierte drohend und seine Zähne knirschten. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass er beiden Männern zu gerne ein paar ordentliche Flüche auf den Hals gehext hätte, doch Dumbledore blockierte noch immer den Eingang.

„Ihr werdet dieses Chaos sofort beseitigen!" Dumbledores Stimme war vollkommen ruhig, doch die Kühle unter den Worten bescherte Severus eine Gänsehaut. Moody schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn sein Kopf verschwand mit einer gemurmelten Bemerkung über Muggelabwehr überprüfen aus dem noch immer ächzenden Türrahmen, der nun damit begonnen hatte, kleine violette Blüten zu treiben. Eine riesige smaragdgrüne Libelle umschwirrte Dumbledores Haupt wie eine imaginäre Gewitterwolke.

„Aber das ist Schamenmagie.", protestierte Joe ein wenig lahm. „Die ist nicht einfach so umkehrbar."

„Ihr Problem, meine Herren. Ich will heute Abend ein funktionierendes Hauptquartier haben, keinen Dschungel."

* * *

_Nun ja, Nummer 12 fand ich schon immer ein wenig deprimierend und düster. Wenn ihr mich fragt, war eine Umdekorierung dringend nötig… _

_Lasst ihr mir ein Review da?_


End file.
